Summer
by GrimmoftheQueen
Summary: A friendless Shouto graduated and moved out. Upon enjoying a day on the beach, he meets a 19 yr old boy named Izuku who needs another body to play volleyball. As Shouto begins enjoying his new found friendship with Izuku he begins having other feelings he wasn't aware he could ever have. Lots of fluff with some lemon real world AU
1. On Your Own

It was summertime. Shouto finally turned eighteen and graduated. He managed to move out of his parents house a week before and go get an apartment. He was respectful of the extremely strict rules placed upon him and his siblings but it was time he got out and experienced life on is own.

Luckily for him, his whole family was rich and he had gotten money through out most of his life. He could really live comfortably for the next six years without working but he had decided on college next year. He wanted time to experience life like a normal person. It was the explanation of why he was on the beach now.

Shouto sat on the water's edge holding his wooden popsicle stick. He had finished off the frozen treat almost a hour earlier but he never moved from his seat on the sandy beach. He had watched people play in the water together and some were fishing off in the distance but no one approached him. Honestly, he should've gotten up already with his skin a slight pink color now.

He closed his eyes for a little but longer when he heard shouting and laughter. Shouto turned around to see a small group of five people walking together. The one who stood out most was a guy with green, wild hair. He had no right to comment on anyone's hair color since his was naturally two colors but the green looked like a deep moss color.

There was a blonde guy with fierce red eyes and an annoyed look on his face. He looked like he didn't really enjoy being there like they had dragged him along. The other guy had spiky red hair that looked like it required a lot of hair gel to keep it that way. He looked happy as he kissed a girl. She had long black hair with streaks of bright green and large eyes.

The last one of their group was another girl with brown hair, brown eyes and pink cheeks but it looked like she was dating the annoyed blonde. Shouto turned back around to mind his own business. Though he couldn't help but think he had seen the brunette and green haired guy before. He never went anywhere but school, home and the library. He frowned slightly thinking it was the library.

He turned back around to see the green haired guy pull off his shirt showing a large amount of scars and a ripped torso. His cheeks turned pink making him return his attention to the ocean. Shouto didn't even have a cell phone and this was really his first time to the beach. The guy looked so goofy and carefree but it looked like he worked out.

Shouto rubbed his face and stood up. All he thought about now was getting back home and relaxing to himself. His fingers let go of the stick by accident. He became slightly annoyed and bent over but ended up getting splashed in the face. He blinked unable get the salt water out of his eyes. He saw the volley ball floating in the water in front of him.

Shouto picked it looking at it like he had no idea what it was.

"Hey! I'm sorry about that!"

He turned around to see the green haired guy running to him with the angry blonde behind him.

"What did we tell you about hitting the damn ball so fucking hard?!" the blonde yelled.

Shouto arched an eyebrow. The blonde friend was as ripped as the green haired guy. He said nothing as he handed the ball back the nicer of the two.

"Hey, Katsuki! You think we should ask him?"

"I don't care! You're the ones who dragged me out here!"

"I'm sorry about splashing your face. We only have five people so it makes Ochako sit out. Would you like to be on my team?"

Shouto stared at him.

"Let's go, he's freaking me out with his weird face."

"Kacchan, how rude!" the guy said looking mad, "You can't talk about people like that!"

"I told you to stop calling me that. We aren't kids."

"My name is Izuku."

He held out his hand and Shouto walked away.

"He's probably too stupid to play anyways. Izuku, bring your gay ass over here so we can keep playing," Katsuki said as he walked away.

Shouto turned to look at Izuku's face. His cheeks were pink with embarrassment but waved at Shouto again anyways.

_Gay ass? _

"I'll see you later then!" he said as started walking through the sand.

"I'll... I'll play."

Izuku stopped in his tracks.

"You will?"

"I just don't know how," Shouto admitted.

Izuku wanted to snort and laugh because the guy had no expression on his face but he could tell he was embarrassed.

"No reason to be like that! We can teach you!"

He grabbed Shouto's hand dragging him to his friends.

"We have another player!" he announced.

The two girls clapped.

"This is Tsuyu, Ochako, Eijirou and Katsuki!"

"Shouto."

"Nice to meet you Shouto!" Ochako said shaking his hand.

Katsuki pulled her hand away, "She's mine."

"I have no intentions of taking your girlfriend."

Katsuki rolled his eyes, "That's what all pretty boys say."

Shouto looked at Izuku who looked annoyed and embarrassed.

"I'm not like that."

"Oh, so your gay like this idiot."

Katsuki pointed at Izuku making his face turn a new shade of red.

"Alright let's play!" he called trying to get off the subject of his sexuality.

Katsuki, Eijirou and Tsuyu stood on the other side ready to play.

"Just watch! It's not to hard to catch on!" he reassured Shouto who had his still blank expression on his face.

"Dude, you can take your shirt off. It's going to get hot once you move around!" Eijirou said smiling.

"I'd be careful though, gay boy over there might pop a boner," Katsuki said snickering.

Tsuyu rolled her eyes. Izuku's face reached another shade of red.

"Kacchan! No one wants to hear things like that!"

"Quit it! You're gonna not make him want to play!" Ochako said with a stern look on her face, "Keep it up and you won't be getting any for the next week."

Katsuki's face turned pink and growled but finally shut his mouth. Shouto removed his shirt revealing he had some muscle definition but not like the two others. Izuku kept his eyes on his opponents. He gave the first serve.

Thirty minutes into playing, everyone was starting to turn a slight shade of pink leaving Shouto a darker red with a pink torso. No one paid any mind as they continued playing. Shouto caught on pretty fast without any problems and he began causing more problems for Katsuki than he had imagined. It wasn't like he was strong, he was just too fast.

"Alright! Let's switch teams!" Katsuki said finally wiping sweat off his face, "Girls against guys!"

Shouto looked around seeing that Ochako and Tsuyu were the only two women with them. He glanced over at Izuku who's face was twisted with annoyance.

"What did I say?!"

"Every time we come out, you always have to jab a what he likes. He likes guys, we get it, Kacchan," Tsuyu said in a mocking tone.

"Well! He's been single forever! He's never had a boyfriend and I'm just letting people know if someone wants him," Katsuki said trying to defend himself.

"I'll be with the girls," Shouto said.

The two women looked shocked.

"We really aren't that good," the brunette said.

"I'm still learning. I don't mind."

Izuku arched an eyebrow at him now.

"Fine! Let's play! We have an hour before we gotta leave and meet the reservation we have at that place!" Katsuki barked making Eijirou jump.

Everyone jumped to the appropriate side and started playing again. After thirty more minutes then all headed to the showers over the sandy hill for people to use to wash off the salt and sand. Shouto followed behind but he had nothing with him to rinse off or wash off. Shouto watched as Izuku was digging through the back of an old truck.

"Do you need a towel?" he asked nicely.

"No. I can't shower anyways."

"Oh well, I have shampoo and conditioner with me. I have some body wash too if you wanna use it."

Shouto shrugged then nodded. The two of them went in the men's side.

"Izuku! Can I borrow one of your towels for my hair?!" Tsuyu called.

"Sure! There should be a pink one in the bed of the truck," he called.

"Thank you!"

"No problem!"

Shouto took of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He jumped when he saw the shampoo bottle appear from the other side of the wall.

"Thank you," he said taking the bottle.

"Sure!"

Izuku handed him the conditioner then the body wash. He finished first and stepped out of the shower. He was already dressed with Shouto came out with the towel around his waist.

"Do you need some clothes?"

"No, I'm fine with what I have."

"Your clothes are covered in sand. I have an extra set. I always carry some with me just in case. I'll be back."

Shouto's lips curved slightly in a small smile. He never had anyone act so generously towards him.

"Where he go?" Katsuki asked stepping out of the shower.

He looked at Shouto with a weird look.

"Here you go!" Izuku said holding a gray plastic bag.

"Thanks..."

"Damn, you wanna give him your virginity too?!" Katsuki said looking annoyed.

"Your clothes are over on the bench," Izuku said coldly pointing behind him, "I'm making sure he's ok after we asked him to play."

"I'm sure he's fine. He's just sun burnt."

Izuku looked back at Shouto's face, arms and legs.

"You didn't have sunscreen?" he asked looking worried.

"I... This is my first time to the beach. I didn't know I needed it."

Katsuki and Izuku stared at him.

"I know that seems strange but I study a lot. I never had time for being outside."

"God, you sound like him."

"Kacchan be nice! I've been studying! I try to work out too to relieve stress from college. Right now I'm on a three month break."

"Oh, you're already in college?" Shouto asked, "You don't look that old."

Izuku blushed, "I'm nineteen actually. I study marine biology. Katsuki is studying medicine."

Shouto looked mildly surprised that the abrasive guy would study medicine of all things.

"What are you going for nerd?" Katsuki asked looking genuinely interested.

"I just graduated high school so I'll be taking a year break. I want to study Astrophysics."

"That was my second choice!" Izuku said looking excited, "I'm doing a minor in it right now!"

Shouto smiled softly, "You seem ambitious."

"Of course!"

"This nerd is really smart so any advice he gives is right. He's always muttering to himself while doing his work," the blonde guy said with a teasing smile.

His friend's face heated up again.

"Are you guys done!?" Ochako called.

"Yea babe!" Katsuki called leaving the shower room first since he changed while they talked.

Izuku turned around to let Shouto dress since they had been standing there talking the whole time.

"Did you drive here?" Izuku asked talking to the wall.

"No, I walked. I haven't got a car yet. I live a three miles away."

"I can take you home if you want. Ochako usually rides with me because Kacchan drives a truck too."

"Hey Izuku! I'm going to ride with them ok? I gotta go back to our place to change!" Ochako called.

"Oh... Oh ok."

Izuku grabbed his stuff off the ground and threw in the empty bag on the floor.

"You don't have to do that."

He laughed and waved him off, "You're tired probably so I don't want you to have to walk alone."

He left Shouto by himself in the shower room. Shouto shrugged and joined him in the truck shortly after. The truck was an old dodge with a metal body but it looked brand new on the inside. Izuku started it up and took off where Shouto directed him too.

"Are you friends with Katsuki?" Shouto asked.

"Yup, since we were little!"

"You don't mind him acting like that towards you?"

Izuku laughed nervously.

"Well... I mind some but I actually caused a lot of problems being friends with him. He got beat up once because he defended me. I um... knew I was gay since I was six. When I turned ten I caught a bunch of guys beating on him and I jumped in. I had worked out some before that to protect myself but I saved him like he saved me.

"It explains why I look so battered too. I know it's not sexy or anything but I used to box too. Katsuki joins me for working out to make sure I don't get jumped but it doesn't happen much like it used too. He pokes fun to actually attract another man to me but most of them won't because Kacchan is a little scary to most people."

Shouto gave a small smile.

"He's a big ass but Ochako loves him. He's going to propose to her tonight since they've been together for six years already. Tsuyu and Eijirou are already married since they were sixteen and seventeen."

"So, you're the only one without someone."

Izuku nodded sadly, "It's ok though. Mom warned me it might be hard to find a good guy around here. I've been really picky because I don't want a one night stand. Oh! I'm sorry! I'm rambling!"

Izuku's face turned bright red.

"It's ok. My apartment is in another block down."

"Oh ok."

Shouto could tell the guy was embarrassed but he didn't say anything. They reached the giant red brick apartment building. Izuku parked in the parking lot and they sat there for a few minutes.

"Um... Thank you for today," he said looking at Shouto, "It's hard to get anyone else to come play. Most of them don't like going in the heat and everything."

"No problem. Bye."

"Wait!"

Shouto jumped leaving the truck door to swing open.

"I'm s-sorry."

Shouto gave him a weird look.

"If we need another player, can I call you? I mean... that's if you don't mind."

"I don't have a cellphone."

Izuku blinked.

"Sorry... I just have some people I don't want contacting me."

"It's ok... Email?"

Shouto smiled and nodded, "I have research and school stuff so I have one of those."

"Alright!"

Shouto handed over his email and Izuku saved it in his phone.

"You have good night and I hope your skin doesn't blister!" he said as Shouto stepped out.

Shouto shook his head and offered Izuku a small smile.

"Bye."

He closed the truck door and headed for the stairs to his apartment. Shouto noticed Izuku sat there like he was waiting for him to get into his apartment. He got the door open and saw the green haired guy pull out and drive off.

_**My first MHA fanfic. Hope you like it.**_

_**For anyone following this from the RWBY fandom, I will return to it a few days. I won't be dropping it any time soon. **_


	2. Love

Izuku hurried back to his small house and changed clothes fast. He was excited for his two friends. Katsuki had been planning this dinner for months already. Ochako had no clue considering they never talked about it. Even the few times she had a couple pregnancy scares, he stayed cool and never threatened to leave.

Ochako was the calm to his stormy attitude but they balanced each other well. Only her friends knew she had a temper just like her boyfriend but it was rarely seen by anyone. Katsuki was one on the receiving end once and that exactly was the last time. He told Eijirou and Izuku that was the moment he fell in love with her.

Izuku got out of his truck and walked into the restaurant. He saw his four friends sitting there and Tsuyu waved to him.

"Where's Shouto?" Ochako asked looking confused.

"Huh?"

"I thought you would bring him! I really liked hanging with him."

Izuku glanced at Katsuki quickly then smiled at her, "He was tired. I wasn't sure if he wanted to sit around while we got loud and everything. He seems more the anti social type."

Izuku took his seat and beamed at his friends. He didn't want to spoil anything.

The waiter came over to take their orders since the last of their party finally arrived. After everyone ate and chatted some Katsuki got up and cleared his throat. Ochako looked up at him with a weird expression. Tsuyu's eyes widened once she realized what was going on.

"Ochako," he said as he got down on one knee and took her hand.

"Kacchan!" she cried putting a hand over her mouth as her eyes began to water.

"I know I'm a prideful jerk but I want you to marry me. I promise I'll do everything I can do to make you happy."

She started to cry making Katsuki blush.

"Ochako, will you marry me?" he asked.

She nodded and jumped into his arms almost knocking him onto the floor. It was one of those rare occasions that Katsuki actually had a real smile on his face.

"You don't need to cry," he said brushing back her hair giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'd cry too if I was sacrificing my life to you," Eijirou said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Shut your face asshat!" Katsuki snapped but it was pretty funny.

"I was thinking you would never ask me!" she cried happily, "What made you change your mind?"

"I was..." he looked over at his friends seeing their smiles and eager faces to hear his answer.

"You what?" Izuku said with a grin teasing him.

"It was when you were sitting on the porch during that big rain storm with all the lightning. You sat there drinking your hot chocolate enjoying it and I couldn't understand why. You weren't bothered by the thunder and lightning because you could see the beauty behind all the chaos but it explained a lot of why you were with me."

"Awwww!"

"Shut up you idiots!" he yelled receiving looks from other people.

He cleared his throat.

"I love you Ochako."

"I love you Katsuki."

The two of them kissed after she had the chance to wipe her face off.

After a while, they all got into their trucks to leave. Izuku slammed his door and started the truck up when Katsuki grabbed his shoulder. He screamed jumping in his seat. His friend started laughing. Izuku looked annoyed until Katsuki's laughter faded off.

"Hey man."

He doesn't say anything as he looks at his blonde friend.

"Don't worry. You'll get your happy ever after too. Maybe we can hit a few bars in a couple years or go clubbing out of town."

Izuku smiled and nodded.

"I know."

"I don't mind the gay bars anyways. Maybe I can be your wing man."

"Thanks Kacchan."

Katsuki hung his head and sighed, "All of you keep calling me that. You got Ochako calling me that."

Izuku smiled, "You'll always be Kacchan though."

"Yea, yea I know. Night dork."

"Night."

X

X

Izuku laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. His mom had reassured him getting married was no rush but he hadn't even dated anyone. He had his life planned out to know he wanted to be engaged by twenty and married by twenty four finishing his degree shortly after but it seemed like it was getting less likely to happen.

Izuku he sighed as he grabbed his phone off the stand. He wasn't even on Facebook for ten minutes before his mother called. He really didn't want to have this conversation. He answered anyways.

"Hey Mom."

_"Why are you awake so late?"_

"Can't sleep."

_"Is it because Ochako and Kacchan are engaged now?" _she asked.

_Damn it she knows me so well._

"Yea."

_"Honey, your time will come. You gotta be patient."_

"You keep telling me that but... I've waited a long time already. Kacchan has done his part to help but no... Everyone wants to bang instead of settle down."

His mother started laughing making him groan.

"_Izuku it was never going to be easy with you being gay. I know you'd have to leave town to find someone because no one has approached you in town. Everyone knows you."_

"I know Mom. I don't wanna use the internet either. I want to meet that person and feel that emotion to overcome me. Not in a chat room or an app."

_"Go to sleep sweetie. You have a few months to enjoy yourself and meet new people. Don't worry with boyfriends right now. You're still so young."_

"Night Mom. Love you."

_"Love you too."_

Izuku hung up. He went to his email to look through it when he remembered Shouto.

_Maybe I should shoot him an email._

Izuku went through and typed out the email then hit send.

_His email is so plain. I wonder why. ShoutoT_5567 is so plain but he doesn't seem the type to be interested in much._

Ding!

Izuku jumped almost dropping his phone on his face.

**ShoutoT_5567: Hello Izuku. I just finished some research. I'm surprised you're still awake at this hour.**

**NerdyAnimeGuy99: That's good! I'm up just thinking about things.**

**ShoutoT_5567: I suppose you're on break so you would want to enjoy yourself.**

**NerdyAnimeGuy99: I wish I could.**

**ShoutoT_5567: Is it because of your friend getting engaged that makes you felt left behind?**

_God he's so observant to even remember that conversation with me rambling._

**NerdyAnimeGuy99: ... Yea**

**ShoutoT_5567: Sorry, it must be a sore topic for you.**

**NerdyAnimeGuy99: Only slightly lol**

**ShoutoT_5567: I've never been with anyone before so I'm not so sure how to help you out.**

**NerdyAnimeGuy99: I find that hard to believe. You are pretty quiet but you are fun to hang with.**

**ShoutoT_5567: Thank you. I never had any friends which is why I was nervous to help you. It doesn't bother me you're gay by the way.**

**NerdyAnimeGuy99: Haha, thanks. Kacchan says it to attract men to me but I don't think he realized it doesn't work after all these years.**

**ShoutoT_5567: Sorry I can't help.**

**NerdyAnimeGuy99: Nothing to worry about. Should you get some sleep? I know you have no school yet but you're keeping ahead of the curve.**

**ShoutoT_5567: Yes I should. I was thinking of taking a morning walk.**

**NerdyAnimeGuy99: Alright then! I usually skateboard in the morning too anyways. Sleep well!**

Izuku plugged his phone in and smiled. It was a good day after all.

X

X

Shouto woke the next morning turning around in his bed to see the sun shining through his curtains. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. Even though he stayed up past one to talk to Izuku he didn't seem too tired. He stood up and stretched before doing his morning bathroom routine.

He pulled on a plain gray shirt and black shorts then his tennis shoes. Shouto walked outside into the morning sunlight. He looked upward to see some clouds moving through the sky and in the distance he could see gray clouds. He frowned slightly.

_I didn't think to check the weather this morning. I wonder how long until it rains._

Shouto scratched his head and went back into the house to check his laptop.

"I guess I have about an hour or so until it rains. "

He locked his door and headed out. There weren't too many people walking on the sidewalks. It might've had to do with the sky in the distance looking stormy. He continued on his way until he hit the busy part of town and the dark clouds were threatening to rain.

Shouto took a seat on a bench by a book shop to take a break when he saw that fuzzy, green hair belonging to Izuku Midoriya. He was was wearing a black hoodie with a cartoon character on the front. He had on a bright red beanie, shoes to match and camo shorts. He was skateboarding on the sidewalk with a sucker in his mouth and holding a Mountain Dew bottle in his left hand.

_I almost didn't recognize him. I think that's how I've seen him before. He's usually skateboarding with that guy Katsuki and Eijirou. It didn't hit me until now. I could always see them when I was at the library._

Izuku stopped looking through the window of a small donut shop. A woman stepped out and hugged him. It was quite obvious that she was his mother. Her hair was a darker shade of green and she had the same childish looking face. She took the bottle of Mountain Dew out of his hands shaking a finger at him.

Shouto smiled as Izuku laughed and she pulled him inside with his skateboard in hand. He was never allowed to have pop so it didn't seem like he was missing anything but his mother always said the beverage was unhealthy. Izuku was built so he could drink it if he wanted.

Shouto jumped as a cold drop hit his face.

_Well... I guess I better get going._

He got up and started walking and the rain started to hit all at once. Shouto was stuck under a park pavilion. It started to thunder but it wasn't loud enough to make him cover his ears. He watched as the cars went by and a few squirrels ran for cover in the trees.

Shouto couldn't help but smile at the surroundings he was in. Even with the rain and thunder, it was quite peaceful. He felt like he was in a whole another world. He was so sucked into his thoughts he never heard Izuku walk up behind him. The older boy tapped his shoulder making Shouto jump.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing in the rain?" he asked looking at the skateboarder.

"Oh me? I got into my truck because I couldn't skateboard anymore. I was going slow at that stop sign when I saw you sitting here. Did you need a ride home?"

Shouto blinked and looked away like he was thinking about it.

"I honestly don't mind."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Shouto asked, "I don't really know you."

Izuku blinked and he started turning red, "I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was bothering you!"

"It's not that."

"Oh."

Shouto looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Well... I like being nice. It's who I am. Kacchan says it's annoying sometimes but I can't help myself."

"Oh."

"You're different though... I like you."

Shouto arched an eyebrow.

"You're more calm and collected. It's refreshing to meet someone like that. Kacchan is always so loud and Eijirou isn't far behind him."

Shouto smiled and nodded.

"So would you like a ride home?" Izuku asked.

Shouto shook his head.

"Alright, I'll see you around."

"You want to sit with me?" he asked, "I find the rain calming."

"Sure. I think it is too."

Shouto and Izuku sat on the bench together watching the rain hit the ground. Shouto couldn't help but smile to himself.

_**Guest: Thanks!**_


	3. Izuku's House

"Where did you wanna go?" Izuku asked giving him a smile.

They were walking back to his truck once the rain stopped.

"I suppose I'll go back home and study more. It's already close to lunchtime anyways."

He gave Shouto a weird look.

"Did I say something wrong?" Shouto asked.

"Do you do anything fun... Like a hobby?"

"I like space. Other than that no."

"Well... If you don't have anything to do wanna hang? I can make lunch and we can watch anime."

"What's anime?"

The look on Izuku's face was shock but he wasn't really surprised. The guy didn't have a cell phone.

"It's more like a cartoon but with a story line. Usually made in Japan."

"Oh."

"Do you like any genre? Action, romance drama or horror?"

Shouto opened the truck door.

"I watched the ID channel with my mother."

Izuku gave him a weak smile. He was really trying his hardest to make this fun.

"Ok, is there anything you ever wanted to try watching?"

"Romance."

His poor face lit up like a Christmas light.

"Is that ok?" Shouto asked seeing the flustered look on his new friend's face.

"Y-yea. I have different types of romance anime."

"We can watch which ever is your favorite."

Izuku nodded still red in the face and started his truck. The ride back to his house was silent and awkward for him anyways.

"I haven't seen anyone with two different eye colors before."

Shouto looked at him.

"It's rare. Most people don't like it."

Izuku looked shocked.

"Your eyes are beautiful."

He snapped his mouth shut once he realized what he said. His face was red hot someone could've fried an egg on it. Shouto felt his cheeks heat up. It was the first compliment he had ever gotten from someone other than his mother.

"Thank you. I've never had anyone tell me that before."

Izuku was dumbstruck. They stayed silent until they reached Izuku's small house. Shouto was impressed for him being so young he had his own house. It didn't look outrageously huge like some houses but it looked like for a small family. They got out of the truck and headed for the door.

_Meow!_

Shouto looked down to see a fluffy white cat rubbing on his legs.

"You have a cat?"

Izuku looked down and smiled, "No. He's the neighborhood cat. I nicknamed him Mayonnaise. Snowball seemed too common of a cat name."

Izuku saw the goofy grin on his friend's face making him blush all over again.

_Damnit. I didn't realize he was so hot until he smiled at me like that._

"Um... Here's my house," he said trying to ignore the burning embarrassment that had colored his face.

Shouto smelled something good coming from the inside of the house as soon as he opened the door. The living room was a sea blue with a sea green couch, love seat and a recliner. Izuku had a sixty five inch TV and a dark brown coffee table.

"I like the color."

"Thanks! Kacchan says it looks like a girl's house but I can't stand plain colors like white or beige on the inside of a house."

"I see."

Izuku walked into the kitchen with Shouto trailing behind him. He walked over to a crock pot and was looking at the buttons making a face like he couldn't decide what to do. He finally pressed one after a minute and gave Shouto a smile.

"I made dinner too. It should be done around six if you wanna hang out with me that long."

"Thank you, I would love too."

Shouto sat at the table while he watched Izuku grab a bunch of things to make lunch with. Shouto was amazed at the stuff the young guy could make. He made them ham and cheese painis with grilled veggies and fresh iced tea.

"Here you go."

Rinnng! Rinnng!

Izuku pulled out his phone and clicked the answer button.

"What do you want Katsuki?"

_"What kind of hello is that you fucking asshole?!"_

Shouto raised an eyebrow. He could hear the angry voice coming out of the phone.

"I just made lunch Kacchan."

_"You act like you have a freakin date!"_

Shouto heard that too and he looked down at his lap with pink cheeks.

"Shouto is over here hanging out. We are having painis-

_"What?! Without me?!"_ Katsuki screamed into the phone.

"I don't have to invite you every time I make my painis..." he said looking annoyed.

_"Too late! I'm on my way! Ochako! He made painis-_

The phone went dead. Shouto stared at Izuku with amusement in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that."

"I don't mind them if that's what you're worried about."

Izuku smiled, "Are you sure? I know his personality is rather..."

"Aggressive? Egotistical? Abrasive?"

He started laughing.

"All three but yea."

"I don't mind."

"Ok, they should be here shortly so I'll make more. If you're hungry go ahead and eat as much as you want."

Shouto did just that. He wasn't the type to eat a lot but Izuku's cooking was better than any restaurant he ever went. Hell, it was better than his mom's food. Izuku was finishing up the eighth sandwich when his front door swung open.

"Honey, I'm home!" Katsuki and Ochako yelled then started laughing.

Shouto couldn't help but smile too. Izuku was still annoyed. He really hated when Katsuki came over because he had no self control when it came to eating other people's food.

"Izuku! I missed you!" Ochako said throwing her arms around him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Shouto raised an eyebrow to this since Katsuki watched her do it but he said nothing. Izuku turned around to unplug his indoor grill when Katsuki and Ochako began helping themselves to the pile of food on the plate.

"Kacchan! You gotta leave at least one for him!"

Katsuki growled at her. She took two and he took the other six on the plate.

"Don't you think that's rude?" Shouto asked with an expressionless face.

"Does it matter what you think shithead?!" he snapped.

_WHACK!_

"What the fuck Izu-

"You need to nice or I won't feed you ever again!" Izuku hissed and Katsuki sat down.

Ochako giggled, "One time he made Izuku so mad he refused to feed Kacchan for a week. Kacchan loves his cooking!"

Izuku sighed and turned to his pantry grabbing a can of Vienna sausages.

"I know I ate off of it some but would you like the rest of mine?" Shouto asked pushing the plate towards Izuku's seat.

Izuku smiled and shook his head.

"No, you're my guest. I invited you over. Go ahead and eat."

Shouto gave him a look like he didn't believe him but Izuku smiled and waved him off. He took back his plate, noticing the dirty look on Katsuki's face.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You annoy me."

"Strike two Kacchan!" Izuku warned.

"Ugh!"

"Anyways!" Ochako said smiling, "What are your plans for today? Are you doing something exciting?"

"We were going to watch a romance anime," Shouto answered.

Katsuki stopped eating to stare at his childhood friend. Ochako looked surprised too.

"Oh... Um... should... should we go?" she asked feeling embarrassed about being there now.

Izuku's face was beat red again and he couldn't hide it.

"Why would you go?" Shouto asked looking confused.

"Because two people who like each other usually watch romance movies together dumbass."

Shouto frowned and thought about it.

_That's why he looked embarrassed. I had no idea._

"I'm sorry. Did that make you uncomfortable?" Shouto asked looking at Izuku with concern.

"N-no. It was just a surprise."

"Romance sounds so fun!" Ochako said slapping Izuku's arm, "Which one did you guys pick?!"

"I told him to pick what he thought was best," Shouto answered.

"It's going to be _Midnight Rush _then," Katsuki said rolling his eyes, "I've seen Izuku cry over that thing a few times every single time he watches it."

"One day Katsuki I will kick your ass," Izuku growled.

_Shouto barely knows me and Katsuki keeps making things worse! I'm not trying to impress anyone but I don't want him thinking I'm a cry baby._

"Let's watch it already!" Katsuki said standing up.

Izuku looked annoyed but got up anyways.

"Would you like me to help you with dishes?" Shouto asked but Izuku shook his head.

"No don't worry. I can do it later."

Izuku gave him a smile and Shouto felt a strange sensation he hadn't felt before.

_Hm. That was odd._

The four of them sat on the couch and Katsuki made sure to separate Shouto and Izuku on purpose. Katsuki slipped an arm around Izuku's shoulders making Shouto mentally question that too. He had no idea what was going on.

_Is he jealous? I thought he was engaged to Ochako?_

Izuku pressed play on his DVR and the anime started playing. Shouto was actually interested in it. He watched as Izuku got up and headed for the bathroom and Katsuki scooted down leaving a space between him and his fiancee. He thought that was weird too.

"Katsuki, you're in my seat."

"Ochako wants to lay her head on you. I'm too tall."

Ochako nodded happily making Izuku chuckle. He plopped down between the couple. Shouto watched out of the corner of his eye that Ochako did indeed place her head on his shoulder but was stranger than that was Katsuki did it too. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of friends they were exactly.

The credits hit the screen and Shouto looked over to Izuku rubbing his nose. He smiled thinking he was very sensitive and it showed a lot. A few minutes after that an annoyed look overcame his face as he tried getting his friends to get up, both of them had fallen asleep.

"Kacchan! Wake up!"

"No man I'm tired."

"Then go home!"

Ochako got up and stretched with a long yawn.

"Sorry Izuku! I didn't plan on falling asleep."

"You always do though," he said laughing.

Katsuki got up and stretched.

"I guess we better go anyways. I have computer work to do!" she said waving to them.

"Thanks for the food, jackass."

Izuku rolled his eyes and walked his friend to the door.

"I wouldn't mind watching another one," Shouto said and Izuku smiled happily at him.

"Alright!"

Izuku started the next anime which had more action and fantasy feel to it. Shouto turned slightly to look over at his new friend. He was twirling the string on his hoodie and watching intently even though he had seen it before. He couldn't help but smile though he was a bit curious about some things.

"Izuku?"

"Yea?"

The green haired boy pulled his eyes from his TV. His eyes were a bright emerald.

"Can I ask a personal question?" Shouto asked.

Izuku blinked, "Um yea go ahead."

"Why was Katsuki and Ochako laying on you? Is it a friendship thing or are you in a secret relationship with them?"

Izuku's mouth opened slightly but no sound came out. He honestly had no idea it looked like that but he shouldn't be surprised. He cleared his throat blushing.

"We're just friends. Everyone thinks that but... It would never happen. I am not attracted to women but Ochako is attractive. She um... Tried everything to get me to like her. I've even went to Victoria Secret with her but she realized I was really gay."

"What about Katsuki?"

Izuku laughed, "He's the guy friend who comes over and claims he's my boyfriend if someone won't leave me alone. I guess because we went through so much together it looks odd to others."

"Oh."

"I don't mind if you wanna lay on me. I'm use to it."

"Have you fallen for Katsuki?"

Izuku smiled and shook his head.

"He's only ever been a friend."

"Oh ok."

Izuku arched an eyebrow at him. Shouto returned his attention to the TV.

"Wanna come closer?"

Shouto looked at him for second and made a conflicted expression.

"I'm sorry. I guess since I didn't have any friends it's different for me to see you guys together."

Izuku scooted closer to him held out his arm.

"Come on. I don't mind. I heard I make a good pillow."

Shouto smiled and scooted in closer placing his head on Izuku's shoulder. They continued watching until six thirty before Izuku realized what time it was. He went to move but realized Shouto had fallen asleep. He made a face because he didn't want to wake him up.

Izuku slid out slowly and placed a pillow down. He gently let Shouto's head sink into the couch pillow. He made his way into the kitchen and made mash potatoes. He kept peeking into the living room to check on his sleeping friend.

Izuku placed the cream of mushroom pork chops on a plate with the potatoes and rolls. He walked in gently shook Shouto's shoulder.

"Hey Shouto. You wanna wake up for dinner?"

Shouto's eyes fluttered open. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He took the plate and placed it on his lap. Izuku walked back into the kitchen to make his plate.

Shouto stared at his plate with his mouth watering. It looked so good he couldn't help but dig in. Izuku walked back into the living room with his plate in hand and two bottles of water. He handed one to Shouto.

"My mom came by and took all my mountain dew. She hates when I drink it and replaced it with water."

Shouto smiled.

"Were you tired?" he asked.

"I guess... you were really comfortable."

Izuku flashed him a cheesy smile.

_Thump_

_Oh... What was that...?_

They finished their food and Izuku did dishes while Shouto sat on the couch. He insisted but Izuku refused his help. Once he was done he took off his hoodie and shirt revealing his ripped torso. Shouto's heart fluttered in his chest.

"Are you tired?" Izuku asked sitting down next to him.

"Kind of. I apologize."

"Naw! If you're tired I can take you home."

Shouto looked at him like he wasn't sure what to do.

"I'm not trying to force you to leave but I didn't want you to think you had to stay either."

"I kind of want to stay."

Izuku blushed, "Alright. Sounds good."

They sat there on the couch until they both fell asleep.

_**Maderu: your English is just fine! I'm already up to chapter tweleve on this story because I have no self control when I get excited about a new ship lol I'll upload as much as I can! I'm glad you like it!**_


	4. Awkward

The next morning Shouto woke up first. He jerked slightly realizing he wasn't at home. He never heard his alarm go off and he felt like it was a lot later than six in the morning. He stretched some then he stopped. He looked upward to see he what he had been laying on.

Shouto's head was resting on Izuku's stomach. He had legs open and Shouto was resting in between them. He blinked feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. He honestly couldn't figure out what was going on. He was aware what gay was but he didn't even know if he was gay and yet he did all these intimate things with Izuku like they had been friends forever.

Shouto covered his eyes in embarrassment.

_What am I doing? I know I wanted to experience life but... Am I doing it right?_

Shouto was so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't heard Izuku's mother in the kitchen.

_Is it ok to keep intruding in on him? He seems to be ok with it. Maybe I need a cellphone? Maybe a car so he doesn't keep doing everything for me._

"Aw, you're awake."

Shouto jumped seeing Izuku's mother standing there. His face heated up making him turn a few shades lighter than the red half of his hair.

"I-I-I-

"You're fine dear. Izuku said he was worried about you because you muttering in your sleep and you were restless so he didn't want to leave you on the couch by yourself. My name is Inko."

Shouto went to sit up but Inko pushed on his forehead.

"Rest there sir. I'm in the middle of putting away groceries and I plan on making breakfast tacos. Is that ok with you?" she asked smiling.

_He looks so much like her. _

"I've never had those before and yes."

Inko smiled and ruffled his hair some before returning to the kitchen.

_It's no wonder Izuku is as nice as he is. He's a lot like his mom._

"Uhhhh..."

Shouto looked up and Izuku moved a little. He stretched and Shouto heard his back crack.

"Sheesh... I haven't slept that good in a while."

Izuku yawned and rubbed his eyes before looking down at Shouto. Shouto stayed still with his face coloring again. Izuku slipped a hand under his chin and tilted his face upward giving him a tired smile.

"You sleep ok? You were kind of restless."

"I-I did. Thank you."

_Knock, knock_

Izuku frowned but Inko came out of the kitchen to the front door.

"I invited Kacchan over but Ochako had to work. Tsuyu had to work but Eijirou will be here."

She opened the door to two smiling young men.

"Mom!" they yelled.

Inko laughed and Eijirou hugged her first. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before stepping inside. Katsuki hugged her tight lifting her off the ground then kissed her forehead. Both guys stopped to stare at Izuku and Shouto on the couch once they got into the house. Katsuki gave Shouto the dirtiest look he could but Shouto had no problem returning it.

"Are you fucking homeless now?" Katsuki snapped before walking into the kitchen.

Eijirou gave Izuku a thumbs up and a big stupid smile making his friend's face turn red. Izuku knew exactly why he had done it and it was more embarrassing he did in front of Shouto.

"Mom, did you need some help? What is your slacker son doing while you do this?"

Izuku groaned, "I just woke up! She showed before I was awake Katsuki."

Shouto sat up allowing Izuku to get up.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Eijirou asked poking his head into the living room.

"Sure," Izuku said standing up scratching his stomach.

"I'm making breakfast now!" Inko called.

"Thanks Mom!"

Izuku turned to Shouto.

"I'll show you my bathroom. I suppose you have to go."

Shouto nodded without a word and followed him to his room. Shouto's eyes widened in surprise. His own room was so plain but Izuku's was filled with super hero posters, figures and his bed had some anime character on it. His room was painted a light gray but it was hard to see with all the stuff on the walls.

"Um... sorry I'm kind of a nerd."

Shouto smiled, "It fits you though."

"Hey dumbass, we need to talk," Katsuki snapped making them both jump.

"About?" Izuku said looking lost.

"Go piss and mind your business. Damn nerd, you aren't going to get ass with a room looking like this," Katsuki scoffed.

"Shut up. I'm the gay one and you're the one with a pink bedroom."

Shouto snorted as he went through Izuku's room to the bathroom.

"I told you I lost to rock, paper, scissors!" he bellowed.

"Ochako can read you well and you deserve that pink room," Izuku sneered.

Once they were in the living room, Katsuki grabbed his arm harder than intended.

"Damn that hurts! What's your problem?!" he cried shoving Katsuki back.

"Sorry but what is the deal?" Katsuki hissed lowly.

"With?"

"_Him. _Why did he spend the night? You told me you were looking for the one not a smash and dash!"

"No one smashed Kacchan!" Izuku hissed blushing furiously.

"You sure as hell looked like it! What were you doing huh? Sucking his dick?"

"What if he was? It's not any business of yours, so what are you going to do about it?"

Katsuki and Izuku turned around to see Shouto standing there.

"What did you say jerk? You wanna go?"

Shouto stepped closer to Katsuki with a deadpan expression. Izuku's face was red as Shouto's hair but he was completely speechless.

"Boys!"

The three of them jumped at the sound of Inko's voice.

"I know that Izuku didn't do anything. Kacchan, quit being jealous! He's allowed to have new friends!" she said stern shaking her spatula at him.

"I'm not jealous," Katsuki muttered and headed into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets.

Inko smiled at Shouto, "He's just protective of my son. They've had each other's backs forever. It's hard with Izuku being gay and it's not his fault really. Come in the kitchen and eat. Kacchan will behave I promise."

She returned to the kitchen and messed up Katsuki's hair trying to relax him. Shouto watched a real smile spread across the angry man's face.

"I um..." Izuku trailed off.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You're just so nice and he's accusing you of things."

"It's... It's ok."

Izuku gave him a big smile. Shouto sighed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did... Did you want to go home?" he asked quietly.

"After breakfast. I wouldn't want to be rude to your mother who worked hard to make it."

He smiled and walked into the kitchen with Shouto behind him. They sat at the table across from each other. Shouto deliberately sat beside of Katsuki to piss him off further. Inko sat at the head of the table on a stool smiling happily.

Shouto took a bite and he felt like he went to heaven. At first glance it looked like a plain taco with eggs, bacon and potatoes but the flavor was intense. He could only think if they kept feeding him like this he would never go back home. He took a drink of his orange juice looking around at everyone.

Back at home in the Todoroki household, they were quiet whenever they ate and most of the time everyone ate at different times. It was rare for them to all eat together. His mother and father were made of money with stressful jobs making family time almost impossible. The difference between Izuku Midoriya and him were like day and night.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Katsuki snapped bringing Shouto out his thoughts.

"Just enjoying my time here."

Izuku looked up from his plate to see Shouto giving a soft, lovable smile. Izuku felt his heart flutter.

_Wow... That smile._

_X_

_X_

After everyone ate, they sat around the table talking about anything they could think of. Shouto joined in whenever he could but he definitely didn't have much to talk about compared to the others. He didn't really mind, he liked listening and he liked hearing the stuff Katsuki talked about surprisingly.

"Mom, I gotta go. Ochako left me a list of stuff she wants done around the house while she's out of town on work."

Inko smiled, "You're going to be a great husband."

"I try. She does make all the money while I go to school. It's the least I can do."

"Hey, don't forget you gotta take me to my house then work!"

"Fuck man buy your own car!"

"I did but Tsuyu has it! She makes more than me so that means she gets the car!"

Eijirou hugged Inko then Izuku, "Be a good boy!"

Izuku shoved him playfully.

Katsuki gave her a hug and gave Shouto a dirty look.

"I'm watching you."

"Go ahead, I might do something interesting."

Katsuki growled and stomped out of the house.

"Well, son, I have to go too. Toshinori said he would meet me by work."

Izuku scratched his head, "Mom, if the guy has that many problems maybe he should pay you and you can be a therapist instead. At least it would pay more."

She laughed, "Everyone has problems, son. Some people are just good at hiding it really well. I like my donut shop anyways."

She winked at Shouto before leaving the house.

"I like your family."

Izuku looked back at Shouto, "I'm glad! Everyone loves Mom the first time they meet her."

"I bet it's the same way when people meet you too."

Izuku looked at him.

"You'd be surprised."

Shouto tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Do you do something wrong when meeting people?"

Izuku laughed and shook his head, "People know who I am. Honestly, I remember seeing you in the library a few time but I kind of thought you had a twin with white hair. Then I realized that was actually your hair."

Shouto laughed.

"So I guess we saw each other before and never did anything about it."

Izuku nodded, "You were studying but every time I skateboarded by you always looked up at me. I was scared to wave because a lot of people don't like me because of Kacchan or because they were told not to hang with me."

"Oh."

"Sorry! Rambling again..."

"I don't mind."

The two of them stood in the living room together... awkwardly. After a couple minutes, Izuku cleared his throat.

"Did you... Did you want to go home? I mean... You don't have any clothes here..."

"I don't know if I want too. You keep feeding me."

They both laughed.

"You can stay again if you want."

Shouto moved his lips slightly like he was really thinking about it.

"I better go home so I can shower and change clothes."

"Alright."

Even though Shouto had decided to go home he felt disappointed for not staying when he really wanted too. Izuku forced a smile but really wanted Shouto to stay too. He sighed to himself but took him home anyways.

_**GoodHabits: I barely jumped in a month ago now lol I barely slept watching what I could of the anime and continuing off the manga then I jumped into fanfiction about two weeks ago with the fan art lol I'm glad you like this and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**_


	5. First Cellphone

Few a few days, Shouto and Izuku exchanged close to three hundred emails. Shouto didn't want to keep living with and burdening his new friend. Besides... He needed some time to himself. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him but something was wrong.

He just didn't feel like himself.

Shouto was giddy with excitement whenever he heard his email go off and he just couldn't explain it. Next he felt lonely at night after that one night spending it with his new friend and waking up on him. He missed his smile and messy green hair. Being with him was absolutely intoxicating.

There had to be something wrong with him.

_I wonder what I should do today? I should go to the beach and walk around. That sounds like a good idea._

Shouto walked to his bedroom and changed clothes. He looked at his arms seeing the tan thinking he needed sunscreen. He hastily rubbed some on and grabbed his flips flops hoping to rid of Izuku out of his mind. He pulled open his apartment door and jumped.

"Sorry! S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Izuku cried nearing falling over.

"Fucking idiot."

Shouto poked his head out of his apartment to see Katsuki leaning against the brick.

"Is everything ok?" Shouto asked, "I hadn't realized you knew where I lived."

Izuku's face turned bright red.

"I brought you a few times and saw which door you went in... I'm sorry."

"Oh. It's ok. I forgot..."

Shouto rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hurry it up dumbass."

"Oh right! Um... We are going out of town to the mall. You want to go with us?"

"The mall?" Shouto asked eyeing Katsuki.

"He's going to drive us there. A guy day. Eijirou had to work and he plans on taking Tsuyu on a date night anyways."

"Well..." Shouto said trailing off in thought.

His heart was beating fast.

_How can I clear my mind when he wants to be around me?_

"If you're sick I can stay and take care of you," Izuku offered, "Your face is a little pink."

"No... Can... Is there a cellphone store there?"

"There's cellphone stores everywhere," Katsuki said looking annoyed.

"I would like to get a phone. I like emailing but I feel like texting or calling would be more efficient."

"Yea! Your first cellphone right?"

Shouto nodded with a small smile.

"You look like you were going to the beach."

Shouto looked down and blushed, "I was actually. I wanted to clear my mind but I think a trip out of town would help with that too. Would you like to come in while I change clothes?"

Izuku nodded with a smile and Shouto let them in.

"Give me a few minutes."

Shouto disappeared into his room leaving Izuku and Katsuki alone. The two of them looked around but there really wasn't a lot to look at. Shouto's apartment was... plain. He had a couch, a coffee table, a bookcase, his computer and a lamp. Katsuki even thought it was weird it had nothing really personal about the place.

"I'm ready."

Shouto caught the two guys standing together looking around.

"I'm sorry... I know my apartment isn't as... interesting and colorful as your house, Izuku."

Both friends turned pink in the face. They were embarrassed.

"Um, it's ok. Let's go."

They walked down the stairs together going quietly. Shouto caught Katsuki looking at him with a dirty look on his face.

_I wonder if he might actually like Izuku. I haven't done anything wrong to warrant those looks he always has on his face._

Katsuki hopped into the driver seat of Izuku's truck. Izuku slid into the middle and Shouto took shotgun. Izuku was kind of crushed to Shouto making them both blush slightly with them trying to hide it from each other. Shouto could smell his body wash he used like the one at the beach.

The fifty minute drive was filled with death metal thanks to Katsuki's cussing and yelling 'driver's choice'. Shouto welcomed the mind numbing loudness. It distracted him from thinking about Izuku and how close he was to him. He had no one to talk about how he felt and he honestly felt a little stupid.

_Maybe I'm overthinking things. _

"We're here," Izuku said turning down the music.

Shouto looked around in awe. They made it over the bridge to a city filled with colorful buildings and lush, green trees. It looked more modern than the small beach town they lived in. Izuku smiled seeing the excited expression on his friend's face.

"Get the fuck out."

Katsuki threw Izuku his keys.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" he said, "Kacchan, can I trust you to be... decent while I'm gone?"

"Whatever."

They walked inside and Izuku disappeared.

"What is your deal asshole?" Katsuki snapped getting into the younger boy's face.

"I'm not sure what you're asking."

"The day I went for breakfast. You were sleeping on him."

"Oh."

Shouto frowned.

"You slept on him too."

Katsuki's face turned bright red, "I know and I actually _know _him."

"Are you afraid I'm taking your friend away?" Shouto asked, "I didn't mind being friends with you too."

The blonde growled at him.

"All he does is talk about you. You are making him like you."

Shouto shrugged.

"I'm telling you right now that if you're playing games with him, I will fuck you up."

"I don't play games. I'm just doing what I think feels right."

"You little asshole-

"Kacchan, be nice."

Shouto looked over at his friend.

He hadn't looked at him because of Katsuki but he looked good. He had on faded blue jeans, his red shoes and a black shirt with some anime character on the front. He looked more innocent and cuter the other day when it had rained. Shouto felt his face heat up some.

"You ok? Are you sure you aren't sick?" Izuku asked touching his face.

"Can you two stop being gay for five fucking minutes?!" Katsuki yelled making several people turn their heads.

Izuku was dark red now and grabbed Shouto's arm, "Let's go."

Shouto followed without question with Katsuki throwing a silent fit behind them. He noticed the small smile on the shorter boy's face. They stopped, looking around at the different stores that were near them. Katsuki stood beside of Izuku giving Shouto the evil eye.

"The cellphone store is over there!"

"I'm heading to Best Buy and Game Stop."

"You sure?"

"Yea. Enjoy your alone time."

Katsuki stormed off leaving Izuku behind with a puzzled look on his face.

"Did something happen while I was in the bathroom?"

Shouto shook his head.

"This was supposed to be a guy day!" the green haired boy muttered.

"Sorry."

Izuku looked at him weirdly but didn't question him any further.

The two of them made their way to the cellphone store. Shouto looked through the glass staring at the things and people inside. He had told his mother he didn't want a phone and if she really needed him, she knew his email. No one had talked to him since he left. He bit his lip looking conflicted.

"You ok?"

"Hm? Yea."

"You look... upset? Your expression didn't change much but I can tell."

"I told my mother I didn't want a phone. I really didn't want to talk to anyone after I left but... now I want one and I kind of felt like a liar."

"Well... why do you want it?" Izuku asked.

Shouto blushed enough for Izuku to see it making him embarrassed now.

"I guess... because I didn't have any friends so I really didn't need one until I met you on the beach. You are the reason I want it."

"Well... I'm glad. I really like hanging out with you and talking to you."

They smiled at each other.

"It's not to hard to understand cellphones. I have this provider too so let's go inside and get you started," Izuku said taking his friend's hand pulling him inside of the store.

For almost forty minutes Izuku went through each and other single phone they had explaining the difference on which ones were best for certain things. Shouto was really impressed as he listened to him talk on about the features. Shouto finally found one he liked and it came in a dark green, a light blue or black.

"I want this one."

Izuku pulled out the picture card.

"It is almost three hundred outright. The only thing is you have to pay for your month now and then every month after that. Some places give you the phone but you pay on the phone each month instead of paying for it up front. Eijirou and Tsuyu have that but they have more money and can upgrade for free."

"I think this is fine."

The two of them walked up to the counter and Shouto handed the woman the picture card.

"I'd like this one please."

"Sounds good! Right now we only have the dark green."

"That's ok. I'm beginning to think green is my new favorite color anyways."

Izuku's face turned dark red and the lady looked at him with a goofy smile on her face.

"You two are cute together after all."

Shouto arched an eyebrow and looked at Izuku who looked like he wanted to pass out or die. He really liked saying things like that because Izuku couldn't hide his feelings that well.

"Thank you," Shouto answered with a smile.

Izuku managed to return to his usual tan self before they walked out of the store. Shouto followed right behind him with his bag. Katsuki was sitting on the bench with a tired look on his face. Izuku gave him a questioning look.

"Is everything ok?"

"Ochako's dad is in the hospital. He broke his leg."

"You want to head back?"

Katsuki shrugged, "She said it wasn't a big deal but I could tell she was crying. I know we planned to hang out all day a few weeks ago but I think we better head back. Sorry Izuku."

Shouto looked shocked that Katsuki was being so civil. It was sure now... he hated Shouto.

"Want me to drive?" Izuku asked helping his friend to his feet.

"Naw. I don't wanna think all the way back. I know they were struggling already. I didn't say anything but they are planning on moving in with us."

Izuku looked worried.

"You going to be ok?"

Katsuki started walking.

"Yea."

"I'm sorry," Shouto said.

Katsuki turned around and nodded.

They made it to the truck and they stopped somewhere to fill the tank before heading back home. Katsuki was nice enough to let Izuku control the music this time and his taste in music was all over the place. Much to Shouto's surprise, Izuku could speak Japanese fluently and sing it along with his anime show openings.

The car ride home was pretty quiet for the most part. Katsuki parked in front of brick house and got out. Izuku scooted to the driver seat and waved to his friend. Katsuki had insisted he go to the hospital alone and he climbed into his truck alone. Izuku pulled away quietly with another word.

It sucked such a fun day was ruined with a bad accident.


	6. Conflicting

Shouto sat at his kitchen table staring out the window. It had been a little over a week and he hadn't seen Izuku. Izuku only said Katsuki was busy helping Ochako through her hard time with her father and they wouldn't be hanging out for a while. Shouto stared down at his bowl of cereal with disgust.

_I almost feel spoiled with the food I've ate with him. Now nothing sounds or tastes as good as his cooking. _

Shouto sighed.

_I want to head back over there but I didn't want to burden him. I think... I think I feel lonely without him. _

The only numbers in his phone were Izuku's, Katsuki, Ochako, Tsuyu, Eijirou and Inko's. He knew his home number but he didn't want anything to do with them at the moment.

_I should just ask if I can go over there. Maybe he can come here._

He groaned laying his head on the table. He didn't have much of anything in his house. Everything was either a throw in the oven kind of thing or microwavable.

_Rinnnggggg!_

Shouto jumped and nearly fell out of his chair. He regained some composure and answered his cellphone without looking to see who called him.

"Hello?"

"_Hey! Are you busy? I haven't seen you in days," _Izuku said cheerfully.

Shouto's heart started to pound in his chest furiously.

"I'm actually sitting around doing nothing."

"_Have you ate yet?"_

"Well... not really."

"_Not really?" _

"I made a bowl of cereal but... well... I can't eat it. I guess you have me hooked on your cooking."

"_Haha! I'm sorry... I didn't mean to ruin food for you like that. I can come over there if that's ok?"_

"That's fine," Shouto said, smiling to himself.

"_Give me a little bit and I'll be over."_

"Ok, see you soon."

Shouto smiled as he placed his cellphone on the table. He felt so giddy.

X

X

An hour passed by and Shouto was becoming more and more anxious. He really wanted to see Izuku and having to wait was killing him.

_Knock, knock._

Shouto nearly knocked over his kitchen chair getting up then he stopped himself.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

He walked slowly to the door and pulled it open. Izuku stood there with six bags full of food with a big smile on his face. Shouto's poor heart started pounding again.

_Oh... Oh my..._

"Hey there! Sorry it took so long! The lines at the store was really busy."

"Its... ah..."

_I like him. Not a friend like... Like... _

"Shouto? Are you sick? Your face is pink."

Shouto shook his head.

"I... um yea. I mean... No I'm fine."

"I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for but I was going to make chocolate and peanut butter pancakes with bacon and hash browns."

"What?"

"Oh... is that not a good idea?"

"I thought there was only one kind of pancake?" Shouto asked seriously.

"Did... did you not go out much?" Izuku trying not to laugh, "I'm not making fun but your expression is hilarious."

"Well... my sister did most of the cooking and it was plain pancakes with syrup."

"I can make all different kinds. Mom didn't want me growing up like most men who don't know how to fend for themselves... mostly like Kacchan."

Shouto smiled.

"You want to learn?" Izuku asked looking at Shouto as he placed everything on the table.

"I... I won't be in the way?"

"Of course not, silly."

Shouto helped put things up but he now felt stupid. His mother had no time for him to teach him how to cook.

"I'm sorry."

Izuku looked at Shouto.

"For what?"

"I didn't mean for you to be my friend to take care of me."

He laughed and shook his head, "No you didn't ask me too but it makes me feel good to do things for others. I... I really enjoy doing it for you though."

Shouto smiled and nodded.

"Alright, let's wash hands and get started."

Izuku instructed Shouto what to do. He listened well and did exactly what Izuku told him to do. It was quite fun for him until he got to cooking bacon when he got popped. Shouto cussed loudly making his friend jump.

"Sorry..."

"No, no. It does hurt. I forgot to warn you about that, I'm sorry. I'm so used to doing it myself it barely fazes me."

Shouto frowned staring at the cooking bacon.

"Let me see your hands."

Izuku took his hands looking them over.

_His hands are so rough. They look really scarred up._

"It looks like you have one red spot but I think it should be fine. I can have you do the hash browns instead if you would like."

"No, I can do it still."

"Alright."

Shouto returned back to the bacon and Izuku went back to working on the food. He did everything so fast like he had been doing it forever. It almost reminded him of his sister.

"How long have you been cooking?"

"Since I was nine."

"I wasn't allowed to touch the oven until I was fifteen."

Izuku snorted, "I don't see you being that clumsy or irresponsible."

"It was the rules of the house."

"I understand that."

"Was your mother really strict when you were growing up?" Shouto asked curiously.

Izuku shrugged, "If she was I never noticed."

"Oh."

"She... trusted me a lot. My Dad died when I was four so she always had to work. Now she owns that little donut shop. She worked two jobs and I learned to help her out too and because she taught me when she was home. I know she appreciated it a lot.

"I know I worried her a lot too. Kacchan and I always got picked on a lot. I was good at hiding the bruises and cuts but one day she came home early and found out. She was angry because I hid it. Once I explained why she wasn't surprised but that's when she got me a gym membership for us. After that, she would bail me out if I got into a fight."

"I'm envious."

Izuku looked up at Shouto.

"My sister was more my mother. My parents wanted the best for me but they were always so tired. So stressed."

Izuku reached over and took the bacon out of the skillet.

"Mom always said some people who allow stress rule their lives are conflicted by other things."

Shouto hummed for a second.

"I guess... I don't really know them then."

"That's a shame."

"Is it," he asked looking at Izuku.

"Yea. Mom said it was very rewarding to raise me, but I am only one child. I heard it can be stressful when you have multiple."

"There was four of us."

"Really? You're lucky."

Shouto shook his head.

"I only had Kacchan and he only had me. I guess sometimes we got on each other's nerves until we got a little older when he gained more friends."

"I... I didn't really play with my siblings. We all were book smart and so we had to have the best grades."

"I'm sorry. If I had known you, I would've played with you too."

Shouto smiled, "You already have. I actually felt like a kid since the moment you talked to me. I guess I paid for it already to meet someone as nice as you."

"To be honest, you shouldn't had to pay for anything considering you were a kid."

Shouto said nothing. It seemed anything he said tugged at Shouto's heart and soul.

"Sit down and I'll make your plate."

Shouto did as he was told. Izuku handed him a plate moments later and a glass of milk. He sat down across from him.

"This is so good..." Shouto said before shoving another bite into his mouth.

The two of them laughed and talked about other things forgetting the heavy conversation they had earlier.

It was about three in the afternoon and they were still sitting there watching TV. They were on a movie marathon of Halloween and horror movies. Shouto had to admit some of them were pretty good but others weren't... that scary. Izuku would jump every now and then making him laugh.

After a while, they were only inches apart. Shouto swallowed hard trying to ignore it but his heart was racing. It was making him fidget every which way resulting in Izuku give him funny looks. Shouto had no idea what to do. He never liked anyone before and he had never held hands either.

This was one of the things he wished his parents had taught him about because he had no idea what to do with himself. Izuku placed his head on Shouto's shoulder breaking him out of his thoughts. That weird fluttering feeling had appeared again. He scratched the side of his leg trying to think what to do.

_Should I grab his hand? Should I hug him? Kiss him? I mean what do I do here? Should I just leave him alone?_

"I like this."

Izuku's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Like what?"

"Sitting with you... watching movies."

"I feel the same way."

Izuku smiled.

"Izu... Izuku?"

He removed his head from Shouto's shoulder and looked up at him.

"Yea?"

Shouto leaned in and kissed him without any hesitation. Shouto closed his eyes but Izuku... his were wide open. The kiss was innocent and short but it screamed Shouto's unspoken feelings and thoughts. He pulled away slowly, staring intensely into those emerald eyes wondering what he was thinking.

"I-I-I-

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that," Shouto said pulling away.

His face was bright red.

"N-no, I um... Are you... you like me?" Izuku asked. It made no sense whatever was coming out of his mouth and he couldn't form the right words for an actual sentence.

"What?" Shouto asked blinking.

"I... You..."

Izuku jumped up.

"I'll be back!" he yelled and took off out of Shouto's apartment.

Shouto stared at the open door clearly more confused than he was.

_**Coquelicot: I started an ao3 account to read a few stories and keep up with the updates but I haven't posted anything on there. I like fluffy stories and I like writing them! thank you for the review!**_

_**This may be an odd request but if anyone has any Shouto X Izuku fanfics or Shouto x Katsuki x Izuku stories that are completed or are still being worked on let me know! I think I pretty much read most of them but I like suggestions on stories. I need my fix lol**_


	7. OCHAKO

_OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDD_

Izuku was trying his best to follow the speed limit with his poor heart pounding. He came to a screeching halt in front of Katsuki and Ochako's place. He shut his truck off and ran for the door. He started beating on the door like his life depended on it. His emotions were swirling all over the place.

_Oh my god! I- how how how how_

The door swung open.

"What the fuck do you want asshole?! Giving everyone a heart attack like you're a fucking cop-

Izuku put his hand on Katsuki's face and shoved him out of the way to get into the house.

"OCHAKO! OCHAKO!" Izuku screeched.

"Who the fuck do you think you are you shitty gay asshole?!" Katsuki screamed slamming his front door, "Who the fuck shows up uninvited?!"

Ochako came running down the stairs in a panic.

"What what what?!"

"Something happened and I don't know what happened!"

"Like what?!" she cried looking lost.

Izuku looked back at Katsuki who was still pissed about being shoved out of the way.

"I..."

He looked back at her with a red face.

"Are you ok? What happened? Is anyone hurt?"

"Probably now!" he cried dropping to his knees, "Shouto kissed me and I ran out of his apartment screaming 'I'll be back!' What the hell is wrong with me?!"

Katsuki busted up laughing to the point he had tears in his eyes.

"Shut up Kacchan! It's not funny!"

"He kissed you?" Ochako asked looking surprised, "Isn't that a good thing?!"

"I don't know! I know he's the hottest guy I know but why would he like me?!"

"Hey!"

"Shut up Kacchan! You're straight!" Izuku said looking annoyed, "Ochako tell me what do I do here? I don't want to make him feel bad or scare him away!"

"He probably already feels bad you idiot!" Katsuki yelled, "Who the hell gets a kiss and runs away?!"

"I am an idiot!" Izuku cried covering his face.

"Will both of you shut up!" Ochako screamed.

Both men got quiet. She scratched her head like she was thinking.

"There wasn't any signs he liked you?" she asked nicely.

Izuku stopped and thought about it.

"Ohhhhhhh-

"You are so stupid its unreal," Katsuki said sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.

"I am!" he shouted.

"My dad is trying to sleep! Can you keep your gay issues a little quieter?!" she hissed.

Katsuki snorted earning himself two dirty looks.

"How do you feel about him?" she asked.

"I like being with him. He's fun."

"How do you have fun with someone who never smiles?"

"He smiles with me!" Izuku snapped.

"How do you feel about him?" Ochako asked again.

"I feel funny."

Izuku scratched his face trying to think.

"I've been trying to not bother him and bombard him... I know he really hasn't had any friends and I didn't know if he was confused when he would say certain things to me. I just..."

"He seems to like us but he hasn't tried kissing us," Katsuki said.

"I think you need to go back over there and discuss your concerns. I know what you're trying to say though."

"You said you knew if you liked someone. What did you feel when he kissed you?" Katsuki asked as his face turned red, "I knew Ochako was the one for me the moment I kissed her."

Ochako and Izuku joined into an "awwww" but he yelled a them to be quiet.

"She's right though you should go talk to him."

"I guess because it was unexpected and short I didn't have time to process what was happening and my mind was screaming. I wasn't scared just... really surprised."

"I guess he thought about what I said or he intended to go forward with his feelings all along."

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked.

"I told him that he was making you like him. That if he thought he could fuck with you I would hurt him but he responded saying he didn't play games and he did what he wanted because it felt right."

"When was this?"

"The mall."

Izuku sat on the floor as realization hit him like a on of bricks.

"You... you could tell I liked him?"

"Um yea. It's hard to fucking ignore. That day you two were on the couch it looked like you had been dating a while. I suppose you two are just that comfortable around each other."

"Were you trying to egg him on?"

Katsuki snorted and looked away as his face began to color again.

"It's been almost three weeks since we met him isn't it?" she asked.

Izuku shrugged, "Something like that."

She reached over and grabbed his hands pulling him to his feet.

"You need to go back and talk to him. I'm not saying you should bang or anything but at least explain your worries."

"What if he takes it the wrong way?"

"He doesn't take anything I say the wrong way."

Ochako smiled, "I think you will be fine."

"Ok... I'm sorry for intruding..."

"We do it to you all the time. You hardly ever come here so I thought something happened... I mean something bad."

Izuku smiled, "Thank you Ochako!"

Izuku up and headed for the door. He grabbed the door handle and turned to his childhood friend.

"Thanks again wing man."

Katsuki gave him a thumbs up and Izuku was gone to his truck.

X

Izuku parked in the apartment parking lot with his thoughts zooming through his head. He wondered if this was the right thing to do. He seriously never thought someone like Shouto would like him. He was so cool and calm while he was a mess of emotions and carefree.

He did kind of think Shouto was rather up tight upon meeting him but now the young man had a humorous side to him. The smiles he gave could light up the room. He was open to trying new things and he wasn't rude like Katsuki was. He never met anyone like him and yet...

Shouto liked _him. Him of all people._

Izuku got out of the truck and locked it. His feet felt heavy. He could only think he hurt Shouto's feelings from running and it was eating him alive already. Izuku looked at his cellphone seeing three missed calls and three text messages. They were all from Shouto. He had disappeared for two hours without saying a single thing to him.

_I really am horrible. Who says something like that when they get a kiss? I'll be back... What a fucking idiot. _

He touched his lips smiling as he walked up the stairs. He knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes passed by with no answer still.

"That boy went to the beach."

There was a little girl sitting on her chair with her doll.

"Oh..."

"He was wearing shorts and a shirt. He looked a little mad."

"Thank you..."

Izuku rushed back down the stairs to his truck.

_Damnit! I made things ten times worse than they are! I hope he can forgive me!_

He did his best to drive the speed limit. It was horrible how bad his anxiety was today but most of it was now his fault. He parked close to the showers like he was the first time he met Shouto and got out. He looked around hoping to see him but no one was really there. His heart sunk.

_Shit! I'm a horrible person! My mom raised a horrible man! She's going to slap me when I tell her what I did! Shouto's never going to talk to me again! Ugh! I'm so stupid!_

Izuku ran for what seemed like forever. He was looking for Shouto by the color of his hair because he knew no one else would have it. The thought had crossed his mind that maybe he went the wrong way. Why didn't he park at one side then run across.

"Ugh!" he cried agonizing over the situation and how tired his legs were.

He pulled out his phone but Shouto hadn't messaged him again.

**Izuku: Where are you?**

He waited a few minutes but no answer.

_I guess I'm going to have to look for him. I didn't think he would answer me._

Twenty two minutes later Izuku came to a stop. He wanted to drop, he was covered in sweat and sand. He definitely wasn't working out tomorrow. He used the end of his shirt to wipe his face and he looked around panting heavily. For a second he thought his eyes were deceiving him.

"Shouto!"

The sitting figure on the beach didn't move but Izuku knew for sure it was him.

"Shouto!"

Izuku managed to force himself forward and collapse beside of him. Shouto had his knees up to his chest with an annoyed look on his face.

"Shouto I'm so sorry! I didn't know how to react and it my horrible decision for running off."

Shouto didn't say anything. He didn't even acknowledge he was there. Izuku crawled in front of him.

"Hey-

Izuku went to reach out when he saw Shouto's face was a little pink. He placed his chin on the top of Shouto's knees to stare into his eyes but Shouto avoided his gaze.

"I was scared."

He looked at the green haired boy in front of him.

"I was afraid you... you only thought you liked me because I was being nice. When you said you didn't really have any friends... You said you didn't ever date either. I didn't want to like you and then you decide... you weren't into guys."

Shouto's eyes softened.

"It's a big deal for me I guess."

Shouto opened his mouth slowly then made a weird face.

"I... It is for me too."

Izuku's eyes started to water. He laid his head face down on Shouto's knee despite how uncomfortable it was only because he didn't want him to see him cry.

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

Shouto sighed and smiled. His ran his fingers through that unruly green hair he liked so much.

"It's ok. I guess it's new for both of us."

Izuku looked up at him.

"It's my fault too..."

"For what?" Shouto asked quietly brushing Izuku's hair off his forehead.

"For... for getting you to like me."

"Um... I don't understand how that works?" Shouto asked looking confused.

Izuku's face turned bright red.

"I hit that volleyball in the water on purpose."

Shouto blinked.

"You did? Katsuki yelled at you..."

"Yea... he did."

X

X

_ Izuku looked around the beach. It was the first time in a while since he got to come out and do something with his friends. He walked down the hill a little before he noticed the guy sitting close to the water. He had white and red hair. _

_**He's so cute.**_

"_What are you looking at?" Tsuyu whispered into his ear._

"_I... Nothing."_

"_Your face says otherwise."_

_Izuku swallowed hard._

"_If you can't ask directly make a way to speak to him."_

_He bit his lip, "Like hitting the ball too hard into the water?" _

_Tsuyu snorted._

"_You're good at that."_

_Izuku nodded with his face still red. _

"_I say go for it. If anything we make a new friend and have a sixth person to play volleyball. Ochako would have to play this time."_

_He laughed and nodded._

_**Maybe I can be brave enough to do that.**_

_Izuku pulled off his shirt and saw the boy staring at him for a few seconds before turning around._

_**Oh my god he is hot but he looks like he as resting bitch face.**_

_ Everyone gathered around with Ochako sitting on a rock on the sidelines, they started playing. Tsuyu was with Izuku and Katsuki was with Eijirou. Katsuki served the first ball and they played for a few minutes. Izuku and Tsuyu scored first so they got to serve._

_Tsuyu made a movement with her hand and winked at Izuku. _

_**Oh she's going to make me hit it.. I wasn't even sure I was going to do this!**_

_Tsuyu served but the ball went to the side. Izuku jumped and slammed it with one hand sending it flying sideways the wrong way. _

"_For fuck's sake you idiot!" Katsuki screamed._

_Izuku watched as the ball hit the water as the boy stood up, splashing him. Tsuyu pushed him forward and he took off running with his angry friend behind him._

_X_

_X_

"You and your friend planned for that?" Shouto asked looking impressed.

"Well... yea... I was terrified you would get mad but you didn't. You looked a little annoyed but that was all."

Shouto smiled and opened up his legs. Izuku fell forward into the younger boy's lap.

"Oh!"

"Izuku," Shouto whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

"Yea?"

"I like you."

Shouto pulled him up to embrace him.

"Are you sure? I mean... You don't even know if you like women."

"Well... I don't think it matters what you are. I like you."

Izuku smiled. Shouto leaned in and kissed him again. This time, Izuku felt that rushing emotion of electricity hit him. His stomach felt like butterflies. He just knew this stoic boy was the one he wanted.

_**Coquelioct: Since there isn't much rivalry in my story, I decided to tone Katsuki's angry down into a supportive, abrasive, bold friend. The food Izuku makes is actual food I have made myself, so hell yea its all good! You're welcome for the quick updates. It's ok also, I understood your words lol **_

_**I hope everyone enjoys the fluff! **_


	8. Skatepark

Izuku stood outside of Eijirou and Tsuyu's place. He skateboarded all the way there since it was cool day. He waited and waited when the front opened. Katsuki walked out with Tsuyu behind him. Izuku arched an eyebrow wondering what was going on.

"Eijirou had to go. You care if Kacchan comes along?" Tsuyu said teasing making Izuku snickering and earning her a pissy look from Katsuki.

"Where's your tumor at?" Katsuki asked.

"What?"

"Shouto? You two have been hanging out a lot since that day at the beach," she said with a grin on her face.

"Oh... I don't know if he knows how to skateboard."

"Kacchan, go get him."

Izuku shook his head.

"What? Why me? It's your truck and we don't drive standard."

"Whatever."

Katsuki jumped into the truck and took off seething in fury. He wasn't a taxi service.

"So, are you two dating yet?" she asked.

"I... No."

"There's no rush."

"He admitted he liked me and we've kissed a few times."

"Awww."

Izuku blushed.

"I don't know if I should ask him myself or plan something big. I don't wanna mess things up. I already upset him once."

"Ochako told me about it already."

He sighed, "I was going to tell you but everything happened so fast the other night and I barely slept because I was texting him so much. Oh shit! I should've told him Kacchan was on his way over!"

X

X

Shouto walked to his front door and turned the knob. He wasn't expecting anyone.

"Get ready asshole, you're learning how to skateboard today!" Katsuki snapped.

_Ding!_

Shouto pulled out his phone and glanced at the message on the screen.

**Izuku: Sorry! Kacchan is on his way over!**

_That was a little late to tell me._

"Why are we skateboarding?"

"Does it fucking matter? Your man wants you to go and Tsuyu is waiting. Let's get going, this is the only day this month I get to do anything fun!"

Katsuki pushed past him and plopped down onto his couch.

"Considering I have never done this, what should I wear?" Shouto asked.

"Something comfortable. Hurry up, you're wasting daylight!"

_I've never wanted to hit anyone before but I think if I do, he's the first one I'm swinging at._

Shouto changed into tan shorts and bright blue shirt. He didn't know what else to wear. The image of Izuku skateboarding that day when it rained came back to his mind making him blush. He looked so cute and innocent, it really fit him.

Shouto walked out of his room and down the hallway. Katsuki made sure he felt at home because he had a bottle of water in one hand and his feet on Shouto's coffee table. He didn't say anything about it to him when he saw it. Instead, he had something more personal to ask.

"Can I ask you something?" Shouto asked staring down at him.

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Yes. It pertains to Izuku."

Katsuki sighed and rolled his eyes, "Go ahead."

"I am aware of how straight couples have sex since I have three older siblings but how do gay couples do it?"

Katsuki's face turned bright red, he was completely speechless.

"Is this too personal to ask?"

Katsuki took a drink and cleared his throat.

"Are you two even dating?"

Shouto shook his head.

"Do you even know what porn is?" Katsuki asked.

"No."

The usually angry blonde grew real quiet.

"Do you not know how?" Shouto asked.

Katsuki stood up and walked around the coffee table placing a hand on Shouto's shoulder.

"I assure you I know how but I've never done it. If you want, we can discuss this another time. The other two are waiting and I don't want them thinking we ran into the fucking sunset together."

He walked for the door.

"Do I need to bring anything?"

Katsuki shrugged, "Naw. We will be skating down town to Mom's shop anyways. Tsuyu hasn't seen her in a while."

X

X

Katsuki pulled into Tsuyu's driveway. Shouto got out and took another look at Tsuyu. Her hair was in a messy bun but her hair was more neon green than black this time. She had on baggy camo shorts and bikini top with black skater shoes. She looked really cool.

"Hey Shouto! Long time no see!" Tsuyu said holding out her hand.

He smiled as he shook her hand.

"I got about ten skateboards. You're a few inches tall than Katsuki and your feet look bigger so let me get you a board and we can go."

"I wasn't aware skateboarding was a big thing," Shouto said aloud.

"There's about twenty of us in town that do. The skate park is about ten miles from here," Katsuki said, "Ochako doesn't like it really but she can roller blade."

"Tsuyu is a little more hardcore than us. She has been in a few competitions and she's won a few times. That's how Eijirou met her," Izuku said smiling, "She gave up being pro for him. He actually wasn't any good until she started teaching him then she taught us how to get better."

"Alright! I found the perfect one. It has a bunch of hearts and bunnies. I hope that's ok?" Tsuyu asked and he nodded.

It took about thirty minutes for Izuku to get him to stand on the board without falling before Katsuki shoved him out of the way. Shouto finally caught on some then Tsuyu jumped in next with more instructions. Finally, they took off with Shouto having minors scrapes and bruises.

Katsuki didn't mind they had to stop a few times. He honestly found it more amusing watching Izuku trying to steady his love interest. Or maybe it was fondness he felt since the new guy wanted to try to make things work with Izuku, but even if it was he wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Here we are!" Tsuyu called.

Shouto struggled behind. He was a little more frustrated than when he was playing volleyball but he was willing to give it a shot for Izuku. Tsuyu and Katsuki had their skateboards in hand before walking in. Izuku helped Shouto off his giving him a confident smile.

"You did pretty good. You barely fell. I'm actually really jealous! I almost broke a leg the first time I tried it. I don't think I can do what Tsuyu and Eijirou do but what I do now is just fine."

Shouto gave him a smile and they walked in.

"Kids hey!"

The five of them smiled at Inko who was sitting at a table drinking coffee with a blonde man who was really, really skinny.

"Izuku! This is Toshinori!"

Izuku held out his hand. Much to his surprise the skinny man had a strong grip.

"Nice to meet you Izuku! I heard so much about you!"

"Mom's told me a little bit about you too," he said with a smile.

Inko blushed and headed for the counter.

"What do you kids what to eat? I know it's lunchtime but I can offer you guys a donut!"

"I'd like a coffee and donut!" Tsuyu said raising her hand.

"Tsuyu, you're much too young for coffee!"

"I have been up since five yesterday. I worked last night."

Inko frowned, "Why don't you go back for your skateboarding?"

Izuku returned his attention to the man his mother had been talking to for weeks.

"Do you live here in town?" Izuku asked, trying to pry.

"Yea. I live on the outskirts."

Shouto said nothing as he sat down.

_He looks sick. Unless that's just how he looks. Something seems to be a little off about Izuku though. He's normally so cheerful in the time I've spent with him but he seems... like Katsuki._

As soon as that thought finished in his head Katsuki spoke up.

"How long have you been fucking Mom?" Katsuki asked mimicking Shouto's expressionless face.

"Kacchan!" Izuku and Inko yelled.

The man's pale face turned a bright red.

"Well Mom... We do have a right to know if you're dating!" Izuku said looking upset.

Inko sighed and handed Tsuyu a large coffee.

"I wanted you guys to meet him first. I didn't say anything about you and Shouto did I?"

Izuku opened his mouth but Katsuki cut him off.

"Yea but they only kissed. You two have been together a lot more than they have. I saw you at Chilli's the other day I just never said anything."

Izuku's face burned with embarrassment because hadn't said anything to his mother yet. She looked over at her son seeing the color on his face before laughing.

"Son, it's fine! Your Uncle Shouta is actually friends with Toshi. Be nice."

Izuku rolled his eyes, "Uncle Shouta is evil. Anytime you offer to take me to help him on his farm he treats me like a slave. He made me crap in the woods Mom!"

Katsuki shuddered.

"I remember that. I got wrapped in that too and we ate those veggies because we were so hungry but we got the shits and had to use leaves. Good thing neither one of us used poison ivy."

Shouto started snickering in the corner.

"Shut up asshole! You don't understand the struggle! It was like one hundred degrees out there and I almost had to drink out of the fucking lake!"

Toshi started laughing, "That sounds like him. He's hard when it comes to kids."

"He just wanted you to grow into men that's all," Inko said putting a donut in front of Shouto, "He's really sweet and he helped me buy the house I live in after Izuku's dad died. He believes in hard work, that's all."

Katsuki and Izuku groaned together.

"He looks like he never sleeps."

"He has bad insomnia. Your father had it too. It runs in the family apparently."

Izuku shrugged.

"Nice to meet you all. Inko said she had technically one child but she gained four more then another one just recently."

Toshi looked over at Shouto and smiled. The young boy offered him a smile back.

The four of them stayed a while but Izuku kept thinking about his mom dating. It seemed so weird but he was really happy if that's what she wanted. He hadn't noticed she had lost a little weight and started dressing nicer but he had been so busy with college until recently. He decided he would have to just give Toshi a chance.

"Let's go!" Katsuki yelled making his childhood friend jump.

"Oh ok!"

The four of them grabbed their skateboards and headed outside.

"I got three hours until I gotta be back home ok? Let's fucking go!" Katsuki screamed as he took off.

Tsuyu laughed and took off after him. She was a lot faster than him and caught up to Katsuki in no time leaving Shouto and Izuku behind.

"You think you can keep up now?" Izuku asked giving him a big cheesy grin.

Shouto smiled, "I can try."

"Let's go then!"

_The three of them are really intense but at different things. I wonder what I'm good at that I could show them. I feel like I don't have any identity of my own. I don't mind trying new things but I feel like I'm just mocking others._

Katsuki and Tsuyu were there at the skate park first. Shouto had fallen a few times scrapping up his knees. Izuku forced him to sit on the park bench while he pulled bandaids out of his pockets. He blushed from the sudden caring affection.

"When we get back we can put on some antibiotic cream. I don't have any of that on me but that'll stop any dirt from getting in there right now."

"Thank you so such."

Izuku blushed and nodded, "Anytime."

He planted his bottom on the top of the picnic table to watch Tsuyu. Shouto had never known there was a skate park in his town and it was quite huge. Shouto was quite impressed with Tsuyu's ability to do the tricks she was performing and the fact she could ignore the fact one wrong mistake could kill her. Katsuki was leagues below her but it didn't seem to bother him too much.

"Tsuyu was pretty hardcore skater. She broke both legs once but when she was healed enough she jumped back out there."

"I suppose this is her passion?" Shouto asked.

"Yea more than anything."

"I heard your mother talking to her about being pro?"

Izuku nodded.

"She is far better than some of the famous skaters we know. She would have to travel constantly but she says loving Eijirou is more important than that. When you watch her... you can tell skating is more her first love than he was."

He watched her face. The drive in her eyes and the happiness on her face. He felt a little jealous.

"I wish I was good at something."

Izuku gave him a weird look, "What do you mean?"

"I... I don't have hobbies or anything I like. The only thing I like is you."

His face became flushed with color the moment he said it. Izuku laughed nervously as his face was soon redder than Shouto's.

"You can Google the fun things you can do. You can paint or draw. Build things. Even reading or watching anime is something people like to do. I'm hardcore but there are others worse than me."

Shouto hummed for a second.

"Did you ever want to be an Astrophysicist or is that something your parents picked out for you?" Izuku asked.

"I..." Shouto trailed off without answering.

"I know we haven't talked about a lot of serious stuff but... I'm guessing the reason why you moved out on your own and took a break from school for a year is to discover yourself... Right?"

Shouto nodded without a word coming from him.

"Then discover yourself. Katsuki and I go to the same college. If you want... I can take you out there? I can teach you how to drive too. I know it may be old with us taking you places. I don't mind but the feel of independence is really nice. I can teach you anything you ask because I can pretty much become an expert over night for anything."

"I wish I could've grown up like you three."

Izuku laughed nervously, "Well... I don't think you'd want that. Kacchan's family... his mother is intense. You think he's bad... his mother is ten times worse than him."

Shouto gave him a horrified look.

"I'm not kidding."

"That... explains a lot."

He laughed, "Yea it does."

"What about Tsuyu?"

Izuku shifted in his seat nervously.

"She grew up really poor. Her mom left her behind and her dad... killed himself. She grew up in foster care until she was thirteen then her mother showed back up. She didn't have much parental guidance but she was always so nice but blunt. I think that's why she married Eijirou so young... She could escape her clutches and be on her own."

"That's horrible."

"None of us have perfect lives but we have things that help us escape the pain and misery of what it's like to hate things. Even as cheerful as I am, I have a lot of hate and unanswered questions for why things turned out like it did for me. I actually was becoming bitter because I couldn't find anyone to be with. Katsuki hides a lot of stuff too and his personality is the way he stays strong when he needs to be."

Shouto felt slightly ashamed.

"Eijirou had a more normal family. I guess out of the six of us he's the less damaged one."

"I'm sorry."

Izuku shrugged, "No reason to be. Such is life."

_**Coquelioct: I enjoy your reviews they make me laugh and feel proud of myself! Thank you so much! Ochako is the best! I try to be that kind of friend and I myself am actually wing man but as wing man the friend won't go out and meet anyone so it's hard to help him. Lol**_

_**I'm up to Chapter 19 already. I really need to close the gap here but I don't want to slam ten chapters in one day lol**_


	9. Help From a Friend

_***sex topics coming up***_

Shouto laid on his couch texting Izuku while he was busy helping his mother clean out her storage out back. Shouto had offered to help but Izuku said he would be fine by himself. It left him with nothing to do but wait for Izuku to come back. He had that anxious feeling come crawling back along with the loneliness.

_Ding!_

**Katsuki: hey jackass I'm coming up the stairs. Open the damn door.**

Shouto sighed and got off the couch. He opened the front door for his 'friend' and waited for the angry man to come up. It was a minute or two later Katsuki stormed through the door with Eijirou behind him.

"Hello."

"Hey Shouto! How you doin man?!" Eijirou said giving him a high five.

"I'm fine thank you. How are you?"

"I'm great actually!"

"I am a little surprised to see you here," Shouto admitted.

"You asked me how two guys fuck didn't you?" Katsuki snapped.

"Oh. Wait, are you two going to show me?"

"Eh?!"

Katsuki's face turned red with anger and Eijirou just laughed.

"I wouldn't be able to shit right ever again if this asshole pounded me!" he said laughing, "He's so angry all the time it would actually hurt."

Shouto looked slightly concerned and confused but didn't say anything.

"Sit down," Katsuki barked and his two friends sat on the couch.

"I'm here for comic relief really. Katsuki was was worried he was going to get weird and say something wrong."

Shouto smiled but he was grateful Eijirou was there.

"Alright. I know some of the basics of it and everything but I picked up this video from the adult store for you yesterday. I had to convince Ochako I wasn't gay but she believed me once I explained everything," Katsuki said.

"Oh."

"First off, you know you have a dick right?"

Shouto nodded shyly.

_I think I asked the wrong person for help here._

"Obviously Izuku is gonna have one too. Guys don't have a vagina like women do. I mean you could have one if you wanted but that cost money and it's probably painful. So, you either suck each other off, hand job or ass fucking."

Shouto scratched his head. He opened his mouth to say something but he was completely speechless.

"Before he goes any further, sex isn't everything and even if you and him decide to wait, at least you're prepared!" Eijirou added in, patting his back.

Katsuki pressed play.

_I can't believe this. I cannot believe I'm doing this. Ochako said this was hilarious but the sweetest thing I could do. Fucking Izuku, _Katsuki thought.

The three guys sat on the couch watching the informational video which had Katsuki looking slightly disgusted. Shouto couldn't even begin to understand how that felt good for anyone. His parents never let him take the sex ed class in school and they told him to not touch a woman until he was married. He had no idea his first crush was going to be a guy anyways so it wasn't like he could prepare for that.

After the most awkward forty minutes of their lives the video ended. They sat there without anything to say. Shouto wasn't sure if he was ready to do anything he saw in the video but he couldn't imagine telling those big green eyes he couldn't pleasure him.

"Any um... questions?" Eijirou asked.

"Do boys need condoms too? I don't see why."

"It's more for those who've already had someone else," Katsuki said, "It protects against some STD's but since you and Izuku hadn't touched anyone I guess you wouldn't have too. You would have to deal with baby gravy coming out of your asshole."

Eijirou snorted, "Baby gravy?"

"Ok... So... You do it with women too?" Shouto asked.

"You can but it's up to her. It's her body and you have to ask permission or have a safe word of some kind."

"Oh ok."

"You don't need to force yourself to feel like you have too. It's supposed to be fun and both of you have to want it. If anything, you can rub one out on your own if you want it that bad," the blonde said, "You should always ask."

Shouto nodded.

"I've never touched myself either."

Eijirou and Katsuki looked shocked.

"I wasn't by myself very often and I was never curious until I started liking Izuku."

Eijirou shrugged, "That makes a lot of sense."

"Just don't rush into it."

Shouto gave Katsuki a look.

"People , even if they like each other, they fall in love at different times. You may feel ready but he won't. He did tell me you confessed you liked him but he said he was nervous about saying it back. Sometimes people fall in love after having sex or some fall in love before having it. There's honestly no right or wrong way to go about it as long as your single."

"Oh."

"You can make out all you want or you can have a fun time with your hands but once you cross that one line, things will be different. Feelings come up you didn't think you had."

"What happened for you?" Shouto asked curiously.

"You become... more lovey dovey or more insecure or you become fucking horny," Katsuki answered.

"Oh."

"Women and men become irrational afterwards for whatever reason. It's weird but I think it's about being that vulnerable with someone it makes you... feel insecure."

X

X

Shouto sat on the beach digging through the sand in front of him, thinking. His brain was clouded with a million thoughts and all of them were about Izuku. They kissed once in a while but he hadn't said anything about asking him out or confessing his own feelings.

_Maybe I'm acting impulsively or something. I'm more the type if I want it, I want it. He thinks about things. What could happen and what could go wrong. Maybe I didn't think enough about things before I said something?_

He picked up a reddish orange and white shell looking it over. Shouto liked the closeness he had Izuku. It was weird since he kissed him on that day, they hadn't been alone together. Maybe now he was overthinking things. Maybe it was just the timing...

Maybe Izuku was avoiding being with him alone.

Shouto flopped backwards into the sand. He was a very neat person hated being dirty but... his mind was filled with a thousand didn't things and he couldn't understand half of them. The one thing he felt consitently was the aching in his chest. Anytime he thought of something happening with Izuku, his chest clenched painfully and made him feel sick.

_I should just show at his house. He does it to me quite often._

**Sorry for the short chapter! **


	10. intensity

_***Rated M chapter***_

Izuku laid on his couch watching anime and staring at his phone. He wanted to invite Shouto over but half of him didn't want him to come over... just for now. He knew it was his fault Shouto liked him now but he didn't think he would confess his feelings like that. He didn't even get to ask him all the important questions he had for someone he thought he would be serious with.

_What if he don't want kids in the future? What if he never wants to be married or move into a bigger house? What if he doesn't have the same goals as me? That would be so stupid on my part to pursue something that would never happen or work. I wonder if he's even thought about it at all?_

_Knock knock knock_

Izuku jumped. He was startled since he was deep in his thoughts.

_I wonder who that is._

"Come in."

The door opened up to reveal a wheezing Shouto. He was panting and sweating like he ran all the way there.

"Are you ok?! What happened to you!"

"I ran... all the... way here."

"You shouldn't push yourself like that!"

Shouto sat on the couch after he closed the door. Izuku got up and grabbed him a cold bottle of water.

"Thank you."

"No problem. What are you doing? If you needed a ride you could have called me."

"I wanted to talk to you... face to face."

_I need to work out more myself. My legs feel like they're on fire._

Izuku's face turned pink, "About what?"

"I like you Izuku Midoriya. I have yet to hear it come from you."

_Oh my god he's so straight forward!_

Shouto put his water down and scooted closer to him.

_Those eyes are so beautiful. I almost want to thank his parents for making him, _Izuku thought.

"I'm not trying to rush you but... I just want to know how you feel."

Izuku nodded and took Shouto's left hand.

"I do like you a lot and that is good but it scares me. I'm afraid you'll leave me for someone better."

Shouto shook his head, "Who would be better than you? You're generous and caring. You cook better than my mother, you have fun and you have friends that I like. I don't think I could like anyone more than you."

He looked down at Shouto's hands. They were soft and warm unlike his.

"I promise."

Izuku couldn't force his eyes to look in those mismatched eyes.

"If you want I can leave you alone."

Izuku's head shot up to stare at him. The expression on Shouto's face was enough to kill his heart. He looked like he was hurt, but he was trying to make sense of what he felt.

"I don't want you to leave."

"Tell me what you want me to do because I don't know. I want to kiss and hold you but I don't want to upset you."

"That honestly wouldn't upset me."

"Can I ask what you're so unsure about?" Shouto asked.

His face had softened a lot. He looked cute and more like a normal person. It was something Izuku wanted to remember forever.

"I know everyone likes you but..."

"Katsuki likes me fine so you have nothing to worry about."

The older boy smiled and sighed, "So, you two get along better now?"

"Yea you could say that. I had... asked him some questions and he was really helpful."

Izuku laughed and smiled, "Do I even want to know?"

"You will, I suppose in time."

Shouto leaned forward pressing his lips against Izuku's. They were soft and wet. He wanted to feel those on his own lips for the rest of his life. Izuku slid his hands up Shouto's back making him twitch some. The contact was affectionate but he wasn't used to it. Izuku pulled back giving him a bizarre look.

"Sorry. I don't really get touched by others often."

"It's ok I can keep my hands to the side."

He shook his head, "I like the way your rough hands feel."

The green haired boy blushed furiously but went back to slipping his hands up Shouto's shirt once more. Shouto shuddered loving the warmth from his hands.

"I'm sorry if my kissing isn't all that great."

Izuku giggled, "Don't worry. I haven't kissed anyone either. We can learn together."

Shouto gave an eager nod and went back in. Izuku pulled away and dropped back on the couch. He reached up and grabbed the front of Shouto's shirt pulling him down. The younger boy blushed making Izuku giggle again and engaged the kissing again.

Shouto's eyes widened when Izuku slipped his tongue into his mouth. It tasted sweet and he had never tasted anything that sweet before. Izuku tangled his fingers into that beautiful red and white hair giving it a slight tug sending sparks through his body.

He knew what a boner was but this was the first one he got from touching someone and he became very self conscious about it when he felt straining against his shorts. It was like Izuku knew he had one and his hand reached down giving it a gentle squeeze before stroking it. Without thinking he thrust his hips forward into Izuku's hand.

"Are you ok?" the older boy whispered with a cocky grin.

"I um... this is different for me."

Izuku smiled, "This is embarrassing, but I've um... pleasured myself before so I have a general idea what it feels like. If you want I can give you an idea of what it's like."

Shouto looked down with curiosity in his eyes and he was biting his lip trying to decide.

"We can wait if you want. I'm nervous and in no rush either."

"I... I can wait."

"You want me to move my hands and keep kissing?"

Shouto shook his head slowly like he was unsure making Izuku chuckle.

"Go ahead and sit up," he whispered making his make out partner shiver with anticipation.

Shouto did as he asked, trying not to sit on his legs.

"You can tell me to stop at any time," Izuku whispered into his ear.

Izuku straddled him and nuzzled his neck, breathing heavy onto his skin. He began sucking on Shouto's skin lightly making him whine. Izuku couldn't help but smile to himself and he was as turned on as he was. Shouto's manhood strained against his shorts, Izuku could feel it and he rubbed his bottom against it.

"I feel weird," he whispered so low Izuku almost didn't hear it.

"Describe it."

"I feel something building up but it's... not unpleasant."

"I can keep going."

Shouto nodded more confidently this time.

_God I didn't think I would be dry humping when I appeared at his door step. I just..._

It was like his brain shut off as Izuku pushed his warm bottom harder against Shouto's throbbing manhood. The younger boy gripped Izuku's back as he picked up speed moving his hips. The educational video said men didn't later very long and sometimes it could be disappointing but he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Ah!" Shouto cried out as his breathing became more rapid.

Izuku smiled and kept going. Shouto wasn't sure if he was going to last much longer. The green haired boy pressed his lips against his lover's wanting lips making Shouto lose control. He gripped Izuku's hips hard forcing his bottom down harder against his exploding organ. Shouto's poor body was shaking from the orgasm he had but he had a small smile on his face.

"How do you feel?" Izuku asked after a few minutes.

"I feel tired but relaxed. That was... different."

He laughed in his ear but not to mock him.

"I was scared you would hate it."

Shouto wrapped his arms around him, giving him a big hug.

"I think I need to change my clothes," he said quietly with shame.

"I have clothes you can wear."

Izuku got off of his lover, holding out a hand to help him up. Shouto could see a small wet spot on his shorts making him blush with embarrassment. The two of them walked into Izuku's room and he started digging through his drawers. He pulled out a pair of boxers, shorts and a black shirt.

"You want to shower?"

Shouto nodded quietly.

"Are you ok?" Izuku asked hugging him tight.

"Y-yea. I guess I feel slightly awkward having you hear me like that."

"It was really hot with your deep voice. You have nothing to be ashamed about."

Shouto nodded quietly and headed for the bathroom.

"I can take a shower with you if you want."

Shouto smiled and nodded, "Ok."


	11. First Night

"You want to stay with me tonight?" Izuku asked looking over at Shouto.

Shouto glanced at him with wide eyes, "Oh... Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, besides... I don't mean... I think we passed some of the awkward stage already."

'I suppose. Were you planning on making dinner?"

Izuku gave him a big grin, "I kind of forgot after you showed up. If you don't mind, I can order some pizza."

"Pizza? I can't remember the last time I had any."

Izuku ordered their pizza and they continued watching TV for a while until it came. Shouto's feelings were jumbled and confusing... even with all that he couldn't help but smile to himself. Izuku placed everything on the coffee table and they got down to eating their food.

"Izuku?"

He turned to look at him with pizza sauce on his face.

"Yea?"

Shouto reached out and wiped off his lover's face.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

His mouth dropped open showing off half chewed pizza.

"I um bijeniw jthhk."

He snorted and started laughing while Izuku frantically tried chewing his food to give an answer.

"I'm so sorry that was rude!"

_BAM!_

The front door flew open revealing Katsuki and Ochako. Shouto and Izuku stared at them with dumbfounded looks.

"I'm using your bedroom."

"Kacchan-

"I know his sheets are clean!" Katsuki yelled.

"Wait I don't want you doing that in my bed!" Izuku yelled.

"Someone has too! I can't wait another day!"

"Use the damn guest room then!" Izuku yelled becoming angry, "I am not a love hotel!"

Ochako went to apologize but Katsuki jerked her into the guest room before slamming the door shut.

"I don't understand what's going on here."

"Ah! Katsuki!" the sound was muffled but he knew exactly what was going on.

"Alright then!" Izuku grabbed Shouto's hand and dragged him out back.

Shouto realized he had been to his house a few times but he had never been out back. He could see Mayonnaise laying on the wooden picnic table. He looked up at the couple and laid back down. The two boys sat down across from each other and Shouto started to pet the outdoor cat.

"I'm sorry about that."

"I'm guessing they're having sex in your house?"

Izuku groaned, "Why? Why? This isn't even the first time it's happened!"

Mayonnaise jumped off the table.

"You wanna lay on the table?" Izuku asked climbing up, "We can cuddle."

Shouto chuckled and nodded. The table top wasn't very big but they made it work.

"You had asked me if I wanted to go to college for Astrophysics. No one made that choice for me. I like the stars."

Izuku smiled.

"I watched them every night when I was studying. It was my escape."

Izuku took his hand and kissed it gently.

"Yes."

"Huh? Yes to what?"

"I will go out with you."

Shouto beamed.

"I wouldn't mind kissing some more... like earlier," he admitted.

"I'd like that," the older boy whispered in a husky tone.

"What the fuck are you nerds doing?"

Izuku groaned and sat up.

"You're done already?" he snapped.

"Um, yea. I was in there thirty minutes and she's passed out."

_It has been that long already? _Shouto thought looking disappointed.

"You know how to ruin romance."

Izuku got off the table.

"Sorry."

Shouto almost fell off the picnic table.

"What?"

"I know you've been busy and everything but Ochako and I have been fighting a lot because we've been cramped in that house with her dad. I had a feeling Shouto was here but I couldn't pass up the chance when her mom finally has vacation for the next five days."

"I guess that's fine."

Shouto looked over at Katsuki. He looked slightly troubled.

"Is that all that's going on?" Shouto asked.

Katsuki nodded silently.

_His demeanor is screaming something is wrong but maybe it would be best not to push it._

"Tsuyu asked for a triple date on Friday if you're are down," the blonde boy said giving Shouto a smile but it wasn't a genuine smile.

"That sounds fun! I know I'm free," Izuku said, "You wanna go Shouto? It sounds fun!"

He gave his green haired boyfriend a smile and nodded.

"Well, you care if we stay the night?" Katsuki asked, "I'm tired and I know we just dumped in on you."

"I'm fine with that. I can make breakfast in the morning if you ."

He nodded with a smile and headed back into the house.

"Well, are you still hungry or are you ready for cuddles?" Izuku asked with a goofy grin on his face.

His boyfriend smiled and chuckled, "I can go for cuddles."

Izuku took his hand and led him inside.

_I really wanted to have the house to myself with him but I guess this is fine too. I don't know if Shouto noticed but Kacchan looked troubled. Maybe I can talk to Ochako in the morning._

They entered the bedroom and Izuku shut the door behind them. He didn't feel it was necessary to lock it since Katsuki was a little more respectful about entering his room. He removed his clothes and threw them in the hamper in the corner. He looked back at his new boyfriend seeing him blushing.

"Um... I'm sorry... I do sleep naked usually but I'm cool with sleeping boxers on. Is that ok with you?"

"Yea. I sleep with all my clothes on usually."

Izuku smiled, "Whatever makes you comfortable."

Shouto thought about it for a second and took off his shorts and shirt he borrowed from his boyfriend.

"I feel daring enough."

He giggled and climbed into the bed. Shouto followed shortly after. They snuggled in together facing each other. Izuku smiled and gave Shouto a little peck on the lips. He kissed him back.

"I'm glad you stayed," Izuku whispered.

"Me too."

"I'm sorry this night didn't come out as perfect as I had planned it too."

"It's perfect to me."

_He's too nice. Honestly, if I didn't feel too bad for Kacchan I would've kicked his ass. I had no intentions of banging on my picnic table but I wanted to enjoy the night more._

"Izuku..."

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"Huh? For what?"

Shouto smiled and shifted closer to his boyfriend almost crushing him.

"Not many people would've taken the time to get to know me. I'm cold, expressionless most of the time and I seem... Unattached to the world around me. I'm glad you hit that volleyball into the water. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't had been friends with you first. I was told people fall in love at different rates but... I think I love you."

His green eyes watered up.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"No, no! That's really sweet. I... I'm glad."

He wiped his eyes.

"I think if you're ok with it... I want to take you to meet my family."

Shouto looked serious but there was something else there.

"Does it make you nervous?" he whispered.

Shouto gave a quick nod.

"None of my siblings ever brought another person home... You would be the first person from the outside to step foot into the house."

"That's... a lot of pressure."

The younger boy nodded.

"They aren't like you and your mom... I mean... Katsuki is a lot nicer than my father."

The color drained from Izuku's face as he laughed nervously.

"I don't know... If that's good or bad."

"It depends."

Shouto kissed his forehead and sighed.

"Goodnight, Shouto."

"Goodnight, Izuku."

_**Well, it's time for bed! I'm tired and I can barely stay awake lol Have a goodnight everyone!**_


	12. Three's A Party

The next morning Shouto woke up to a light knocking on the door to Izuku's room. He sat up and looked around to see he was alone. The door creaked open. Ochako poked her head in and smiled at him seeing he was awake now.

"Morning Shouto!"

"Hello. Good morning. Is everything ok?"

"Yup! Izuku said to wake you up gently because breakfast is done."

"Oh... Oh ok. What time is it?"

"Ten in the morning."

"Oh."

"Don't be surprised. Izuku is a cuddle bug and he's quite comfortable. Get up because his omelets are to die for!"

Ochako shut the door leaving Shouto to get ready to join everyone else.

A few minutes later, Shouto entered the kitchen seeing the plate in the middle full of omelets and bacon. Katsuki looked like he didn't sleep well with the bags that were under his eyes but he was enjoying the food in front of him. Shouto sat down and his boyfriend placed a glass of milk in front of him.

"Hi there," he said and gave Shouto a kiss before returning to the stove.

"Awwww!" Ochako cried almost dropping her fork.

Katsuki rolled his eyes and continued eating. Izuku sat down next to his boyfriend.

"What are you two going to do today?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't know," Shouto admitted looking over at Izuku.

"I hadn't planned on anything either. I kind of want to be lazy."

"So boring! I'm free today! We need to go do stuff!"

"Go ahead and have fun, babe."

Ochako's head snapped to the side, "Really? You don't wanna go?"

"I haven't slept well and I want to go back to bed to be honest. I just didn't wanna miss out on the food."

She giggled and slapped his arm playfully.

"You shouldn't worry about things so much. You're too young to worry about things."

Katsuki smiled and shook his head, "I'm fine, I swear. Go have fun."

"What do you want to do?!"

Shouto shrugged.

"Don't ask them. Neither one of them go out that fucking much."

"I want to go to the beach!" Ochako said, "Let's hit the store and buy stuff for the cooler!"

Katsuki groaned, "You better ask Tsuyu if she wants to go."

Ochako frowned, "She said she was kind of busy right now."

"Oh."

Katsuki shrugged and continued on his food.

X

X

Shouto had never ran through a grocery store before but he had too to keep with Ochako. She looked fit to him but it seemed like she could run marathons if she wanted too. Izuku kept up with her like it was a normal everyday thing. He was starting to get wore out enough from constant running for ten minutes he thought about sitting on the floor.

_At least when I walk I can pace myself, _Shouto thought.

"Let's go!" she yelled running to the checkout.

Once they got to Izuku's truck, they loaded up the two coolers they had brought along. They arrived at the beach and Ochako ran into the showers to change her clothes. Izuku carried the bigger of the two coolers while Shouto grabbed the smaller one.

"Izuku!" Ochako called, "Can you rub some lotion on my back!?"

She held out a pink bottle, smiling happily.

"Sure."

He squirted some of the white lotion onto his hand and spread it all over his friend's back making sure he didn't miss a spot. He looked over to see Shouto's face and it was... Almost uncomfortable. That deadpan expression was there but his eyes looked angry. He wanted to hide away under a rock.

_I don't think I've ever seen that look on his face. I feel scared... almost._

"Shouto! Let me put some on you while you put some on Izuku!"

Shouto's eyes changed. He nodded while his face turned bright red.

The three of them formed a small line. Shouto couldn't rid of the embarrassing heat from his face. He had no idea what he looked like but Izuku's face had told him what it was. Shouto was jealous that Ochako had touched his boyfriend. He was jealous for the first time in his life and he honestly hated the feeling.

Seeing the look on Izuku's face made his stomach turn. He looked hurt.

"All done!" she yelled making them both jump, "Meet you in the water!"

Ochako took off running. Izuku turned slightly to look at Shouto who was still looking ashamed of his behavior.

"Um... Shouto... Are you ok?"

"Yes... I'm sorry..."

"That look gave me the chills and I kind of felt like I would've caught on fire."

"I didn't mean to do it. I just..." he trailed unable to come up with a good excuse.

"Let's just forget for now ok? Let's have some fun!" Izuku said forcing a smile.

"Alright."

"Do you know how to swim?"

Shouto nodded, "Not well though."

"If you need saving, I'll save you," Izuku said as his cheeks turned pink and he winked.

Shouto grinned and looked away.

They ran into the water holding hands into the lukewarm ocean laughing and splashing each other. Ochako soon joined them jumping on Izuku's back. The two of them fell over into the the water. Shouto pulled her out of the water first before helping Izuku out next.

"You got me!"

"You let your guard down!"

Izuku smirked, "I can't believe you actually knocked me down. You must've gained weight."

A sour look overcame his friend's face.

"That is so mean!"

Shouto saw the devious grin on his boyfriend's face.

"I would call you pencil dick but..." She turned bright red, "But I already know it's not true."

Shouto's eyes widened.

"That's what you get for not knocking."

Ochako saw a weird look overcome Shouto's face making her look away.

"Did you bring your beach ball?" she asked trying to ignore the sensation of Shouto's eyes burning into her back.

"No."

"Well...I think I'm going to sit on the beach for a while," Shouto said quietly.

Ochako and Izuku watched him plop down on the sandy beach.

"Is he ok?" she asked but she kind of knew what the problem was already.

"I don't know. I'll go talk to him."

Ochako placed her hand on his chest, "I'll go. Go swim or go for a walk."

She got out of the water and sat down beside Shouto. She saw how much he stiffened up with her being near him.

"Jealously."

He bit his lip and looked away.

"I take it you didn't feel that before huh?"

Shouto shook his head.

"I don't blame you though."

"Why's that?" he asked quietly.

"Kacchan gets stopped by women all the time even if he's holding hands with me. At first I was jealous but he did something constantly that made me feel weird... Now it feels like he's proud to have me. He always introduces me to the women who stop him and that makes them steer clear.

"I didn't understand but he said he was proud to have the hottest girl in town. He does snap at them but they come anyways. Finally, one day I let go. I had Izuku watch him at a party the two of them went to once. Izuku said he curved all the women that hit on him and used Izuku as his 'lover' for the night."

He stayed quiet.

"If it wasn't for Izuku I wouldn't have stayed with Kacchan. I was that jealous and bitter. Now I let go of it all. My point is... You have to trust him."

Shouto drew a few circles in the sand before looking at her.

"I do have a confession though and I highly doubt Izuku has told you..."

Ochako scratched her head sighing.

"It was three years ago. Katsuki and I were talking about him. I came clean about how I had a crush on him once and tried seducing him in Victoria Secret. Then he came clean about how he had feelings for Izuku himself but he wasn't sure if it was platonic or not. So we came up with an idea. We almost kind of felt bad because he was so timid and quiet but he's really sweet... You know that..."

Ochako's round face was tinted with a light pink now.

"We ganged up on him and asked him to date us. He almost passed out from the embarrassment but he listened to our idea. Told him... Give us a month and see if he likes it. I think he only said yes because I was pleading and Kacchan was giving dirty ass looks. It wasn't really his cup of tea."

Shouto was so stunned he couldn't even move.

"We held hands in school together and even went on dates. Two weeks in, we decided to plan a sleep over night. Our parents knew because we explained what was going on. Inko was kind of on the edge like she knew it wouldn't work but she gave us the go ahead anyways.

"That night was hilarious mostly. We tried to make a move on Izuku and he squeaked like a mouse if we got too close. I won't lie, we were a little hurt he didn't want to be touched. That's when he let us in on his life plan. After that... we kind of broke it off with him but he was ok with it."

"I..."

"You're probably wondering what this has to do with you, right?"

Shouto gave a short nod.

"You were jealous when I touched him. He is not aroused by any woman. Kacchan told me when they were ten they watched porn together but it wasn't his thing until Kacchan switched it to men. Izuku will never want me like that. He even turned down his best friend of all time."

Ochako smiled at the memory.

"He said something that sounded so cheesy that night but I haven't forgot it. He said he would just know when he met the right person. He would be able to feel it wash over him and there would be nothing he could do about it. That day when he met you... I saw the look on his face. The sparkle that I only saw come from Kacchan when he talked to me about important life things."

Shouto looked down at the sand where he had dragged his fingers through.

"I think he's in love with you."

His face started to heat up. Ochako got up and brushed the sand off herself. She bent down and kissed the top of his head.

"You have nothing to worry about since you're dating the biggest, sweetest teddy bear. Don't allow the pure heart you have give in to such hate and negativity."

Ochako ran off back into the water.

"Come on Shouto!" she called.

He smiled and headed back into the water with Izuku joining them shortly.


	13. What I Didn't Want to Hear

"So... We are watching a movie then going to eat?" Shouto asked.

Izuku nodded.

"Kacchan still seemed depressed when I called him earlier but when he's with everyone he'll perk right up."

"Something must've happened... He normally doesn't allow things to bother him. He doesn't seem like the type to be pushed around easy."

"You're really good at reading people."

Shouto smiled and shook his head.

"I'm just observant... like you."

He parked the truck and the two of them got out. Tsuyu and Eijirou waved them over. Tsuyu was in baggy blue jeans and a black tank top. Eijirou was dressed semi formal with a black button up shirt and blue jeans. They looked pretty excited.

"Hey! I thought everyone was here?" Izuku said.

Shouto smiled at the couple.

"Ochako said she was having a hard time trying to get Katsuki out of the house."

"I... I find that hard to believe they're fighting that much?" Izuku said aloud, "I know her dad broke his leg but that shouldn't be that much stress."

Tsuyu looked uncomfortable. Eijirou laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well... Katsuki found out... We are moving."

"Oh... You are?"

Tsuyu played with the bottom of her shirt, "I'm going pro."

Shouto leaned against Izuku and nudged him before smiling at her.

"I don't know skateboarding too well but that day we went you are really good."

She grinned before busting out laughing.

"Are you going to travel a lot?" he asked.

"Yes! I made a deal that I would come home every two months to visit. The one agency that sponsored me a long time in competitions wanted me back and was ok with it!"

"Is Ochako ok with this?" Izuku asked not getting the hint.

The happy smile disappeared off of Tsuyu's face.

"I was going to tell her tonight with you two."

"Tsuyu, can you give me a minute?" Shouto asked and she nodded.

Tsuyu went into the theater and stood in the corner by herself.

"I know you are probably upset but you might want to consider Tsuyu's feelings," Shouto said feeling anxious.

Izuku turned to Eijirou, "What about Kacchan and Ochako's wedding?"

"I swear we will be back for it!" Eijirou said, "We haven't forgotten! Tsuyu had already gotten paid and bought Ochako's dream dress! That's why she invited us all out!"

The color drained from Izuku's face and he ran inside tackling Tsuyu into a hug.

"Thanks man," Eijirou said with a smile.

"Well... thank you for the help too."

He blinked before realizing what he was talking about. His face turned pink but he laughed anyways.

"Hopefully you can put it all to good use when the time comes! Anyways... I was thinking we could eat some junk here and surprise Ochako and Katsuki after the movie. What do you think?"

"Is the food good here?" Shouto asked eyeing the building.

"Well, I'm sure Izuku could make better food any day but it's quick, greasy and flavorful."

Shouto smiled, "Alright."

X

X

"So... I guess we figured out you don't like horror movies..." Izuku said with a guilty grin.

Shouto shook his pop covered shirt forcing a smile, "Your horror anime was a lot more gore and not jump scares."

"Here," Eijirou said closing his car door.

He tossed Shouto a pink shirt that said 'Party Man.'

"I swear it's clean. I always keep extra clothes laying around."

His boyfriend snickered loudly.

"Let's head over to Kacchan's house," Tsuyu said with a grin and got into the driver's seat of their small car.

"Meet you there!"

Izuku slid into the truck and Shouto into shotgun. He started up the vehicle and they headed out behind their friends.

"Are you mad they're moving?"

Izuku looked quickly at his boyfriend.

"What?"

"You got defensive like you didn't want them to go."

"We've all been friends for a long time. I kind of feel like I'm losing my family... If that makes sense."

Shouto saw tears run down his boyfriend's face but he kept his voice steady.

"Eijirou is the first guy Kacchan made friends with that didn't make fun of him for being friends with me. Ironically Eijirou told me it was manly to like another man."

Shouto snorted making Izuku smile.

"Tsuyu is a lot like Kacchan but a less cuss words but just as blunt. Kind of need them in my life..."

"I may not be them but I'm here for you now."

Izuku wiped his face quickly, "Yea... you are."

They arrived at Katsuki and Ochako's house. Tsuyu got into the back seat and pulled out a giant white box. She looked so excited as she skipped up to the door and knocked. Eijirou locked the car then joined her on the steps. The front door swung open before Izuku and Shouto arrived at the door.

"You guys! I'm so sorry!" she cried.

She let everyone in. Katsuki groaned and rolled his eyes as they all walked into his living room.

"Ochako, I had a present for you but you didn't show up. I have something to say though."

Tsuyu cleared her throat.

"I got an offer and I'm going pro."

"What?! Already?!" Ochako screamed.

The skater girl nodded happily.

"I promise I'll be back home every two months for one month. I also told them that when my best friend's wedding came up, I would be taking a vacation. I got you this to help out."

Tsuyu handed her the giant box. Katsuki sat straight up looking interested in the white box given to his fiancee.

"You shouldn't be giving me things! We should have a party for you!"

Ochako ripped the tape off and opened it up. She removed the tissue paper and stopped in her tracks. Her big brown eyes were wide and watery. She covered her mouth staring at Tsuyu with awe.

"You... you..."

"What the hell is it?" Katsuki asked looking in.

Ochako walked around the box and took Tsuyu's hands.

"That dress... That dress... How...?"

"I got paid up front. This is my sorry and a promise I will be back. We will be leaving tomorrow night around nine."

"I'm so excited for you!" Ochako cried tears running down her face.

"What the fuck?! That dress was more money than you can make in three years!"

"You can face time me for wedding ideas and everything. Let me know and I'll make myself available for you!"

Ochako hugged her friend again and kissed her on the lips happily, "You are the greatest friend ever! I can't believe you did that though! I don't want you spending money on me anymore!"

Tsuyu smiled, "I knew you wanted it badly. You said it made you look like a fairy so I had to get it for you."

Katsuki got up from the couch and headed out back. Shouto kissed his boyfriend's cheek and followed him.

"What the fuck you want?!" he snapped.

Shouto looked around at his backyard. It was actually beautiful with flowering shrubs and a pool in the middle.

"Why are you angry?" Shouto asked.

Izuku and Eijirou came out. They stood on the porch together. Katsuki turned and glared at his red headed friend.

"Why couldn't you let her go by herself?"

His voice wasn't angry or threatening. It just sounded sad.

"Katsuki man, would you leave Ochako behind? You called me saying you left out of town next thing I know you came back to help her with her dad. You know I love her and I've been with her a long time."

Katsuki glared at Izuku next making his squeak in fear.

"What the fuck you gonna do huh? Marry peppermint boy over here and leave too?" he snapped.

_Peppermint boy? _Shouto thought scratching his head.

"Kacchan, we live by the ocean and I want to be a marine biologist! I am not leaving, ok?"

The blonde's expression softened. He looked away from his friends.

"I didn't want to hear it that you're leaving. I don't have anyone else but crybaby over there."

Izuku huffed.

"I'm a great friend!" he hissed.

"Well, we packed everything already so you wanna hang tomorrow? Just the two of us?" Eijirou asked, "I'm sure Tsuyu would love hanging with Ochako."

"Whatever."

Eijirou laughed and patted his friend's back roughly.

"You're so sensitive Kacchan!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Kacchan, do you have your phone?" Izuku asked.

"No I left it in the fucking house. Why?"

Izuku walked over and smiled at him.

"I had messaged you but I guess you never got it."

Shouto frowned.

"Hey, what's that? Is that a dog?" Eijirou asked.

"That fucking mutt! Always digging in our damn yard-

Izuku shoved his childhood friend into the pool. Katsuki came back up with a red face.

"You fucking assholes!" he screamed.

Izuku and Eijirou threw their phones into the grass and jumped in next to their angry friend. Shouto sat on the stairs with a smile on his face while they wrestled in the pool.


	14. Meet the Family

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Izuku asked seeing how tense his boyfriend was.

Shouto didn't even hear him. He was busy thinking about how he never wanted to go back home. He had been away almost six weeks from that house and now... He was going to take his boyfriend to meet his family and that is if they're even there.

"Shouto, why are you chewing your nails?"

He jumped seeing the look on Izuku's face.

"I'm sorry."

"Is it... Is this something I should worry about?"

"What do you mean?" Shouto asked.

"You look like you're sick to your stomach."

He laughed nervously making Izuku feel weirded out.

"Even that laugh isn't natural. Were they horrible to you?"

Shouto leaned back into the seat of his boyfriend's truck. They hadn't even made it out of the driveway of his house yet.

_I almost feel sick to my stomach._

"If you don't feel up to it, we can cuddle and watch movies."

"My family isn't like yours. I'm... almost afraid you'll be disappointed."

"Well, no matter what we are doing this together... Right?"

Shouto nodded.

"I did want to ask you something."

"Alright."

Izuku's face turned bright red.

"What is it?"

"I mean... I know you're dating me and everything but are you... are you going to tell them you're gay?"

Shouto blinked.

"I don't know... Is this a big deal?"

Izuku started playing with the bottom of his shirt nervously.

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't know about that but it is. I um... had other kids refuse to talk to me. This is a really small town so a lot of people are... more for traditional relationships. In bigger cities couples like us are more common. I just didn't know what you were going to say to them."

"I don't why it's a big deal. All I can say is it doesn't matter. I love you, isn't that what matters?"

Izuku grinned and wiped his eyes.

"You're more logical than most adults."

"I mean... You need a male and female to breed and reproduce but sex isn't everything. Besides there's lots of kids who need a home and loving parents."

He turned bright red as Shouto put a hand on his shoulder trying to reassure everything would be ok.

"You're a lot smarter than most adults. It's kind of a turn on," Izuku muttered.

"Common sense?"

"You'd be surprised how rare it is now days."

Izuku turned on his truck looking at Shouto.

"Are you ready?"

"Can we go to the store first?"

"Sure, of course!"

X

X

An hour later, they were on their way to the Todoroki household. Shouto didn't tell his boyfriend but he had vomited in the bathroom at the store. It wasn't like his parents were horrible people that should be thrown in prison. They really were... the type that didn't like anything to inconvenience them.

_I don't know if Shouto is going to be ok. He's actually pretty pale to begin with it and he looks like a ghost now. He's making me all nervous but I can't let him know I am otherwise it's going to worse for him._

"So, do they stay at home often or they stay other places?"

Shouto looked out the window.

"I'm not sure. I don't think they even sleep in the same room anymore. Father falls asleep on the couch and Mother at her desk."

"Oh... That's kind of sad."

"It is."

"It's nice to know someone isbeside of you. It makes you feel very safe and calm. I know you may not know this but... You move a lot in your sleep like something is bothering you. Whenever I hold you or hold your hand you calm down."

Shouto said nothing as they continued down the long, empty road.

"I'm sorry if that bothers you I said that."

"It's ok. It's true though."

They remained silent for another eight minutes."

"My house is on a hill. There's iron gates."

"Oh, ok."

Izuku's mouth dropped open when he saw the house. It wasn't exactly a house... It was a mansion.

_I cannot freaking believe this. I never questioned him on why he didn't have a job but I guess I have an answer as to why. I mean... I go to school on a scholarship and Mom helps me out. Then I get paid during school for my tutoring but..._

"I think I should've told you my parents had money."

"Well, it's ok and it doesn't bother me. Do I just drive up to it or do you have to press a button for it to open?"

Shouto smiled and pulled out a set of keys. There was a little remote with a red button. He pressed it and the gates opened up as Izuku pulled up.

_God, I don't even want to do this now. I don't want to be called a gold digger or anything. I had no idea..._

"You can park by the water fountain once we get up there. Mother and Father park in the garage."

"Alright."

They parked. Shouto had a grip on the handle but he didn't dare move. He had left on... kind of bad terms. He packed all his stuff loaded it up and paid the mover to take him to the new apartment. His mother was there and she was pretty upset. He hadn't even told Izuku about the look on her face. The look of betrayal.

"Let's go."

Izuku took his boyfriend's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I know you're hungry so let's get inside!"

Shouto pushed open the door and let his boyfriend in first. Izuku did he best not to stare at how grand Shouto's home was. The kitchen was just as impressive as the living room. The two of them got together and started preparing everything for dinner together.

Shouto had been learning a lot from Izuku when it came to cooking. He didn't tease him about anything for not knowing. He was great teacher and he constantly gave him tips.

"Bacon wrapped meatloaf?" he asked.

Izuku snickered, "I picked it up from a video I saw. There's even cheese in the middle."

"You grabbed ten pounds of meat altogether... Don't you think this is a little bit too much?"

He shook his head.

"You said there was four of you then your parents right?"

He nodded.

"Then everyone can eat and if there's some leftover, they can have it."

Shouto smiled.

"I love you."

Izuku grabbed his boyfriend's hand, pulling him close. He kissed him swiftly making him blush.

"I care about you a lot and I feel it... I just need time to say it."

Shouto smiled and nodded, "I know but I'm going to keep saying it because I mean it."

Everything finished. Izuku forced his boyfriend to sit down and gave him his plate. The two of them sat down and started eating together not noticing that they were no longer alone. A tall man with spiky white and black peeked in at them with curious blue eyes. Shouto looked up from his plate to his older brother staring at them.

"Yea Toya?"

Izuku looked up to see the man standing there.

"Um... It smells good in here... I'm also wondering why you're here and who he is..."

"If you're hungry," Izuku said with a smile, "You can have some!"

Toya's face lit up and ran for the stove.

"Give it a minute and you'll probably see the other two."

The mossy haired boy chuckled and continued eating.

"Shoutoooooooooo!"

A woman with white hair with red streaks in it came running in. She hugged Shouto giving him a kiss on the cheek. She fixed her glasses and gave Izuku a smile.

"I'm Fuyumi!" she said with a big contagious smile, "I wasn't aware he had friends! He always said other people were too stupid to hang out with!"

Shouto hid his face. Cumming in his own shorts was a lot less embarrassing than his boyfriend finding out how much of an ass he really was.

"Fu! Did you make food?"

This man wasn't as tall as Toya and he had all white hair. His eyes were a steel gray color but they looked so happy and lively.

"This is Natsuo."

"Who's that? Did you hire someone to pretend to be your friend?"

An annoyed look overcame Shouto's calm face making Izuku smile.

"He's not paid to do anything."

"That's surprising since you hate everyone."

Izuku looked at Shouto.

_I wondering why they keep saying that._

"Who made this?" Fuyumi asked looking at Shouto.

"We did together."

The three older siblings fell quiet.

_Man... This is crazy. I guess maybe I really don't know Shouto that well... I wonder what he's really like or is it I bring out a different side of him?_

"Are you even the same person that lived here or is it because Dad is that much of an ass he made you act like one too?" Natsuo asked.

"I don't need to answer that."

"Awww, were you always a softie?" Fuyumi asked patting her brother's shoulder.

Shouto didn't answer her as he got from his seat.

"What's going on in here?"

Everyone froze in their spots hearing the angry, deep voice.


	15. Impression

Izuku looked up at the doorway to see a tall, muscular man with red hair and dark blue eyes. The tension in the room was unbelievable. A woman pushed her way through. She had white hair in a bun with the same steely eyes as Natsuo. Izuku looked at Shouto.

_I suppose... He's different than anyone I ever saw. He's half his mom and half his dad. What a beautiful combination of genetics. I never thought he was literally half and half... I just assumed he was just different._

"I came to visit."

The man arched his eyebrow then looked at the stove.

"What's that? Who made that?"

"Um... we did," Izuku said raising his hand a little bit, "You want to sit down and eat some with us?"

Everyone looked over at Izuku like he was nuts except his boyfriend. Shouto held the dirty look from his father without wavering.

"You learned how to cook? In just a few weeks?"

Shouto nodded quietly.

"Enji, let's sit down and eat then. I'm sure it's good considering how much everyone has eaten already."

"Rei-

She sat down beside of Shouto giving him a big smile.

"Would you like me to make you a plate?" Izuku asked, "I know it isn't my house and everything but I don't mind doing it."

"Of course dear! You're so sweet! Did you come up with this food on your own?"

"Well, I saw a video and decided to give it a try."

Izuku made two more plates and handed one to Rei. She gave him a big smile making him blush. All he could think was Shouto got his wonderful smile from her. Next, he handed one to Enji who just grunted in response as he took it.

"So... This has been a while since we all sat down together. I really like it," his mother said.

"Who are you anyways?" Enji said finally.

"Izuku Midoriya. I'm nineteen, I go to Max Ivan College. I'm going into my second year in another six weeks for marine biology."

Rei and Enji looked at Shouto then back at Izuku.

"You're in college?"

"Ye-yea. I had finished some classes while in high school to get a head start and as soon as I could I jumped in a few summer courses before the actual semester started."

"Do you work too?" Enji asked forgetting his kids were there.

All four of them were shocked. The man barely had a five minute conversation with them in one whole day.

"I tutor during my year that I get paid for and I have a scholarship that I got in my third year of high school. I minor in Astrophysics also just in case the first one doesn't go through. As long as I keep my grades around A's, I get a free ride. My fourth year I can go and start working in my field with pay and it'll go towards my grades too as extra credit."

"Did you two meet at college?" Rei asked, "Shouto said something about taking a break."

"We met at the beach. I learned to play volleyball," Shouto said eyeing his father.

The three older siblings stared wide eyed at their little brother.

"I already filled out everything and I plan on going to the same college as Izuku after summer break is over."

Izuku turned towards Shouto, looking shocked.

"I had planned it as a surprise for you but since we are here with everyone..."

Izuku grinned, "I'm glad to hear that!"

Shouto looked over at his parents.

_I can see why it feels like a big deal for Izuku. I'm glad they asked him about his schooling because this making it easier. Father looks like he's in love with him already._

"I'm glad you came to visit."

"Father. Mother."

The couple looked at their youngest son.

"Izuku is my boyfriend."

"What?!" Fuyumi cried dropping her glass on the table.

Toya snorted and Natsuo looked almost like he wasn't surprised. His mother blinked rapidly before looking at her plate with a thoughtful look on her face. Enji showed no emotion whatsoever but Izuku wanted to piss his pants.

_I didn't think he was going to blurt it out like that. Of course we hadn't planned what to say in the truck._

"I approve."

Everyone turned towards Enji with wide eyes and strange expressions except Izuku who smiled happily.

"The world is already overpopulated anyways. Besides, if this messy haired biologist got you to go to college sooner than you you would have... It's up to you but you should know how people will treat you."

Shouto nodded, "He filled me in."

"You received bad comments from others?" Rei asked looking worried.

"Um... a little more than that actually. My mom had me workout to protect myself," Izuku said quietly.

"So manly!" Fuyumi said, "Can I see?"

Shouto's eye darted in the direction of his sister, "No you may not."

"Awww!"

"Get your own boyfriend."

"Do you know any single guys?" Fuyumi asked eyeing Izuku eagerly.

"N-no. I don't have a ton of friends but they're usually couples."

"Where do you live?" Rei asked.

"In town a few miles from the ocean actually."

_I almost thought this was going to be bad but... his dad doesn't scare me really._

"Are you two living together?" Natsuo asked as amusement lit up in his eyes.

"No but we stay together a few times a week," Shouto answered.

"Aww! Do you two do couples things? Do you sleep together? Play games?!" his sister cried.

Shouto smiled shocking his whole family.

"You can smile?!"

"Scowls don't go well on you," Toya said, "I kind of thought your face was stuck like that."

Izuku laughed.

"His smile is so cute too! Shouto you're so lucky!"

"I know," he said with a smile.

Mostly everyone had finished off the food the young couple made and everyone headed for the living room. Enji stayed in his study finishing off office work. Toya threw down a deck of cards and everyone joined for a few rounds of poker. Shouto ended up being the only one who didn't know how to play but it didn't surprise anyone.

After six rounds, Shouto caught on and he was quite good. His ability to remain expressionless helped him out a lot. They were playing with pennies, dimes and nickels before Fuyumi got brave with her money. Izuku watched in horror as Shouto won almost a thousand dollars from his siblings and mother then gave it to him.

"You buy food and feed me all the time. I barely pay anything bill wise because I'm always at your house."

Izuku blushed.

"It's ok Izuku. Shouto, I have money for you," Rei said looking at her son.

"Mother-

"I won't listen to this. I know at some point you need a car too."

"Awww! I've been wanting to learn how to drive!" his sister whined.

"He's taking me in a few days to the college to teach me."

"You're going to teach my son? How sweet of you!"

His cheeks were flaming red already before Fuyumi grabbed his arm. She slammed her chest into his arm making him turn a dark red.

"Can you teach me?!"

"I-I-

"Fuyumi, I have already experienced jealously this week and I don't want to have to leave when we are having a good time."

"What? I can't touch him?"

Shouto pulled his boyfriend against him shooting daggers at his sister, "No, he's mine and I love him."

"You already told him that? Has he told you that?" Toya asked with a teasing tone.

"People fall in love at different rates and I have no reason to pressure him in saying it back," Shouto said in matter of fact like tone, "I respect his feelings and I know he loves me in his own way like feeding me."

Izuku snorted and snickered into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Let's watch a movie!" Natsuo said fingering through the movie case, "How does the Avengers sound?"

"I like that movie!" Izuku said perking up.

"God, he's a cute, muscly nerd!" Fuyumi cried, "It's not fair!"

"Why don't you leave the house instead of reading romance books!" Natsuo said.

"You only say that because you're gay too!" she yelled then slapped her hands over her mouth.

Everyone looked over at him.

"For the record, everyone in this room likes dick anyways."

Izuku glanced at Shouto who had his famous deadpan look.

"Wait, you too Toya?" Rei asked looking shocked.

"Yea, why? I had a feeling Shouto liked guys anyways. I never caught his looking at girls ever. Remember you busted me for throwing that party? He looked out the window of his room and came out. I had girls swarming him and he paid no attention to any of them but he was fourteen."

"I guess you guys need to help Fuyumi because I want grandchildren."

"I already plan on having a child Mom. It's already in the oven," Toya said, "I'm getting married next month."

Shouto looked shocked.

"Hawk and I already picked out a surrogate mother. She's three months pregnant."

"Really?!" their mother cried looking excited, "I told you and Dad months ago."

"You did?" she asked looking confused.

"I sent a text."

Fuyumi snorted.

"That's not telling me sir. A text message is for quick messages."

Rei stood up, "Izuku, why don't you stay here tonight?"

"It's fine with me as long as Shouto wants too."

"Are you sure Mother? Father won't be mad?"

"No of course not! He's actually happy you picked out someone with life goals."

Rei kissed her children goodnight and headed for bed.

An hour into the movie, Izuku fell asleep on Shouto with Toya at the other end of the couch. Fuyumi was curled up on the floor with a pillow and blanket. Natsuo was asleep in a recliner. Shouto looked away from the movie to see his brother staring at him.

"What?"

"I'm so surprised."

"About?"

"How did you manage to snag someone so innocent and cute?"

Shouto smiled, "He hit a volleyball into the water that splashed my face just to have an excuse to talk to me."

Toya covered his mouth to muffle his laugh.

"That's almost like a movie. How the hell did that work on you?"

"I saw him take off his shirt before he did that."

"That's all?"

"I like his hair too and his eyes. They shine like the sun."

Toya shook his head and got up.

"I can see that."

Toya kicked his sister a few soft times.

"Go to bed."

"Hmmm? Alright."

Fuyumi got up and stretched. Toya woke Natsuo up who was slightly more difficult to motivate to go to his own room.

"You going to bed?" Toya asked looking at Shouto.

"After I finish the movie."

"Alright, night bro."

The three of them disappeared. Shouto returned his attention back to the movie for a few minutes when his father walked in next.

"Shouto."

"Father."

"Pause the movie."

Shouto did as he asked.

"You know... Life will be hard for you."

"What do you mean?"

"People."

"Izuku told me already."

"I'm sure him did. Is that why he has a messed up hand and scars on his arms?" Enji asked.

Shouto gave a short nod.

"Toya and Natsuo are a lot older. They already went to school. Toya plans on moving out in a week and moving to a bigger city. I understand your boyfriend wants to be a marine biologist. I'm not saying move so far away he can't do it but to the next city over. This town is slightly toxic."

"Thanks for the worry."

"I mean it."

"Yea."

"I'm glad you returned. Your mother was pretty upset when you left. I was too."

Shouto's face fell into shock.

"You can come more often, we wouldn't mind. I haven't seen everyone together like that in a while. Make sure you to bring your boyfriend too. He seems like the cheerful kind to light up a room. Your mother loves him. See you in the morning."

Enji left the room. Shouto sat on the couch with his boyfriend who was in a deep sleep. A smile crept across his face and he hugged Izuku tight.

"I love you," he whispered into that messy, green hair he loved so much.

_**Treecko360: I snorted so loud when I read that then I laughed scaring my cat! Yea he's always going to be a dickhead but I toned his angry abusiveness down. **_

_**I'm sure some of you had read Dabi and Toya might be the same person. I had originally planned to hook they up to be married but I wasn't sure because of the rumors of them being the same person so I hooked Toya up with Hawks instead. I'll update tomorrow, have a great day!**_


	16. Test Drive

"Are you sure you want to teach her?" Shouto asked looking annoyed, "I think she can find someone else to teach her."

"I don't mind teaching your sister. I mean... You kind of made me stay at your parents' house three days and I couldn't tell her no when everyone was being so nice to me."

Shouto rolled his eyes as they parked by the water fountain.

"Izuku!" Fuyumi yelled, "Shouto!"

Shouto rubbed his temples.

"You're going to be fine. Scoot closer to me."

Shouto got in the middle as his sister threw open the truck door.

"Mother asked us to stay. Everyone looked so upset when you left. I think it's because they wanted you to keep cooking."

Izuku smiled and shook his head.

"Why don't you get a cook?"

"Dad doesn't trust other people! We've had a few that stole from us. So, now we all fend for ourselves!"

"Everyone should learn how to cook. Food is great," Izuku said.

"So true!"

After forty minutes of listening to Fuyumi ramble on about her life at home then her romance novels, Shouto wanted to throw himself off a cliff. He loved her and he had a very little idea of what she was like but she was getting on his last nerve. Izuku listened intently without looking annoyed.

They parked in the parking lot and the three of them got out. Izuku climbed into the back of his truck and went through his tool box. While he was digging, he didn't hear anyone come up behind him and Shouto didn't warned him when someone slapped his ass hard enough he fell over, smacking his head into the back window of his truck.

"Fuck! What the hell-

"Midoriya!"

"Mei! My ass hurts!"

"Ah! No one broke it in yet huh? Another failed summer single?!" she said grinning.

Shouto gave Izuku a look like he wasn't sure what to do but he was trying not to let jealously overrule his senses.

"I'm not single and we haven't made it that far. What are you doing here though?" Izuku asked looking around.

"I'm helping with some construction on the college. I realized I like architecture and such... I can start there then make it to the literal rocket science."

Shouto looked surprised.

The woman was rather busty, with big yellow eyes. Her hair was pink and done in waist length dreadlocks. She was dirty, in a tank top and ripped up blue jeans with black boots. It seemed like Izuku knew her so he didn't say anything.

"You're not single huh? Where is the new stud muffin in your life?!"

"Here's right here!" Fuyumi screamed making Shouto jump, "It's my brother!"

Mei's bright yellow eyes landed on Shouto raising an eyebrow.

"You look so serious! Izuku is the literal embodiment of happiness."

Shouto smiled, "I know."

"Ah! That smile! I get it now!" Mei cried, "So, what are you three doing here?"

"I'm doing driving lessons."

"You can't drive?" Mei asked looking at Shouto.

"I just graduated high school a month or so ago."

Mei looked back at Izuku, "You got a yourself a barely legal boy?! That's so scandalous!"

Shouto and Izuku wore matching red faces.

"He looks older than he is!" Izuku cried pulling out a driver's book.

"Alright well, Tenya is here too. He's pretty excited to see you again!"

"Thanks, Mei. Have fun!"

"You too! Good luck guys!"

Mei ran off back into the side doors of the college.

"Friends?" Shouto asked.

"College friends. I was pretty... shy... Mei talked my ear off the first three days before I handed off my phone number to her. She told me if I ever needed help with my marine biology she would help me. Her math skills are insane."

"Who's Tenya?" Shouto asked with an icy glare.

"He um... A friend. I tutor with him."

"He likes you don't he!" Fuyumi cried.

"Well... he asked me out once and I turned him down. I couldn't date him. He was glad to stay friends with me. He's bisexual anyways."

"Bisexual?" Fuyumi asked.

"He likes men and women. He's twenty one. He's very rule driven. He doesn't live on the edge so it was a little hard to say yes. I'd like someone who tries new things... like Shouto."

Shouto blushed but he beamed happily.

"Alright! Time for learning and ignoring the fact I have men who like me," Izuku said with a smile on his face, "Let me read a few things to you first."

Izuku went through a few important parts of the book then they walked around while he pointed out the signs and what they meant. Of course a few of them were self explanatory but he explained it anyways. Fuyumi decided she wanted to try driving first making Izuku sit in the middle making Shouto annoyed.

"Just one more thing, Fuyumi."

"Yea?"

"My truck is made of metal. A lot of cars nowadays are more fragile bodies than they used too. I can guarantee that if you hit someone or someone's car, it's gone for. My Mom likes the truck because it makes sure I'm safe."

"It can... It can hurt someone like that?" Shouto said looking surprised.

"Yea, Youtube has videos of people who do dumb shit. Ok, Fuyumi. The speed limit is ten miles per hour. I explained all the signs. Make sure you use your turn signal so go ahead when you're ready."

Fuyumi did pretty ok on her first try. She managed to remain calm. A few people went through the crosswalk and she did good on the brakes. The only thing was her turning was horrible. When it came to Shouto's turn, it was a little less graceful.

"You're going to kill us!" Fuyumi screamed! You're making me scream so much like a girl I'm disgusted in myself!"

"Shouto you don't have to touch the brakes and gas so harddddddddd-

Shouto slammed on the brakes. Fuyumi and Izuku gripped the dashboard for dear life. He put the truck in park and shut the engine off. His usual deadpan expression was on his face but his eyes said otherwise. He was upset.

"Shouto are you ok!?" Izuku asked as the color reappeared in his face.

"I wanted to learn so you didn't have to take me all the time."

"What?"

"I'm sure you're tired of me asking to go places or having to come get me all the time."

Izuku's eyes softened, "Shouto, I don't mind. If you want, I can bring you at a different time and try again if you really want to learn."

Shouto nodded.

"I can go look around if you want Shouto?" Fuyumi asked with a smile.

"I don't want to kick you out when we are both learning."

"It's fine. I had my thirty minute turn. Are there snack machines inside?"

"Of course. You have to use change though."

"Damn, I don't have any."

Izuku reached under the seat pulling out a plastic index card case and opened it.

"Here's five dollars. Go have a snack."

"But... we're rich, why would you hand me money?"

"I kind of thought you needed change and only had a card."

Fuyumi looked over at Shouto, "Marry him or I will."

She got out of the truck and headed inside. Shouto sighed.

"Ready?" Izuku asked.

"I feel nervous. My hands are sweaty."

"It's ok... Just go again. You have to relax. I'm not putting any pressure on you. I want you to be happy and do what you want."

Shouto nodded.

X

X

"I wonder where my sister is."

Izuku walked in the college with his boyfriend behind him.

"The cafeteria is open for everyone so maybe she went in there?"

"MIDORIYA!"

The couple turned around to see Mei running towards them.

"What's up?"

"Come check this out!" she cried excitedly.

She grabbed their hands and pulled them. They broke out into a sprint for a minute or two before she came to halt. They almost crashed into her, tripping over their own feet. Mei looked around the door and looked back them. She pointed into the lunchroom.

Izuku and Shouto looked in to see Fuyumi sitting with a dark haired guy. Mei grinned at Izuku like they were sharing the same thought. Shouto wondered who his sister was talking too. It felt weird watching her talk to someone. She looked like she was having fun.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"That's... Tenya."

"It is?"

"I walked in earlier and actually smiled at her. His poor face turned almost as red as yours does," Mei said grinning at her college friend.

Izuku groaned.

"Can we get her... We are done here, right?" Shouto said.

"Yea."

The three of them straightened up like they just weren't talking and headed into the cafeteria.

"Hi, Tenya!" Mei yelled as she plopped down by him.

"Mei! Nice to see you again already!" Fuyumi said.

Shouto grabbed Izuku's hand making him jump.

"Hey Tenya!" Izuku said smiling.

"Midoriya! I'm surprised to see you here!"

"I was teaching my boyfriend and Fuyumi to drive."

Tenya's eyes flickered over to Shouto.

"Ah I see!"

"Did it go better little brother?" Fuyumi asked and Shouto gave her a nod.

"Are you ready?" Shouto asked.

Fuyumi looked back at Tenya.

"Can I have your number?"

He looked surprised.

"Are you sure? I didn't bore you?"

"Of course not!"

Tenya wrote down his number and handed it to Fuyumi. Without hesitation, she got up, leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"OH!" Mei cried looking shocked as she got the closest seat to that sight.

"Bye," she whispered to Tenya as she got up and skipped out of the lunchroom happily.

"Um... bye guys..." Izuku said waving to his friends before dragging Shouto out of there.

They piled into the truck in silence. Izuku drove back to the Todoroki household without another word from any of them. Izuku placed by the water fountain when Fuyumi's phone went off. She whipped it out of her pocket and squealed loudly making Shouto cover his ears.

"He says he likes me!"

Fuyumi looked over Izuku.

"Thank you so much! Tenya said he would teach me to drive... Is that ok with you?"

Izuku smiled and nodded. She shut the door and ran into the house.

"Can I try driving on the road this time?" Shouto asked.

"Are you sure?"

Shouto nodded.

X

Shouto managed to pull up to Taco bell on his own even with his parking being crooked.

"Are you hungry?" Izuku asked.

"Yes but I realized this whole time, I haven't taken you out and the nicer restaurants are in the more busy part of town so... I came here."

Izuku smiled, "You're so sweet. I bet by the end of summer... you'll have your own car."

Shouto took his hand and kissed it.

"I hope so but I think I would enjoy going to college with you more. I can't wait."

_**AmbertheCat: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**Treecko360: LMAO you're welcome and thank you!**_


	17. Be Gentle

_**(MA chapter warning)**_

"I've been playing video games for years and I can't seem to figure out how you keep beating me!" Izuku groaned.

"Do you want to stop playing?" Shouto asked with a cocky smile on his face.

"Yes..."

Izuku flopped back onto his couch looking tired.

"I was thinking of making you dinner today."

Izuku looked over at victorious boyfriend.

"Really?"

"Yea. I saw something that you would like and I want to give it a try."

"Alright. Do you want my help?"

Shouto shook his head.

"I want to do this on my own. I want to be able to do things for you too."

Izuku smiled.

"Alright, I'll sit this out then. Good luck."

Shouto went into the kitchen and looked around. He had been in Izuku's kitchen move than his own.

_I'm surprised he hasn't tried telling me to stay away yet. He doesn't mind I don't really have any friends either._

Shouto's mind flickered over to his older brother Toya and his soon to be husband. He had taken a taxi there yesterday when Izuku helped him mom out with her donut shop for the day since one of her workers called in. He bit his lip trying to figure out if he should make a move on Izuku tonight or not.

_X_

"_Toya?"_

_Toya and Hawk were busy packing up all of Toya's things since he was going to be leaving soon anyways._

"_Shouto? Mom isn't here right now and Fuyumi is out with a friend."_

"_That's ok. I came to talk to you anyways."_

_Hawk looked at his husband to be, "Want me to leave?"_

"_No," Shouto said, "You can probably answer a few things too if you wanted._

"_Alright then. What's your talk about anyways."_

"_Sex."_

_The couple stared at Shouto._

_ "I had two friends bring an educational video and show me how two guys have sex since I had no idea. I do not watch porn as I was told it was unrealistic anyways. The video explained a lot but the two friends only have girlfriends and could explain the emotional aspect of it. I need the more physical part."_

"_You can't ask your boyfriend?" Toya asked looking serious._

"_He hasn't had sex with anyone either. He's been waiting for someone special considering he hasn't really dated as well. The video warned we could accidentally hurt each other. I want to avoid things like that."_

"_I don't think I could have this talk with you. I'm not a friend but your brother. It's sweet you wanna know but I don't think this talk is for me."_

_Shouto sighed looking annoyed and slightly upset._

"_We can go to the garden and talk."_

_Shouto looked up at his brother's heavily tattooed fiance._

"_Really?"_

_Hawk nodded and shrugged, "You seem like it's important to you and we are going to be family soon so I don't mind. Alright, let's go."_

_The two of them sat in the garden. Hawk finished off his can of Coke and crushed it before turning to Shouto._

"_Well, what would you like to know?"_

"_Whatever you can tell me. I think if you tell somethings I can ask questions. What is some advice you can give me?" Shouto said looking serious but he felt embarrassed even though he wasn't going to show he was._

_ "First off, men are easier to excite than a woman. Men are microwaves and women are like ovens. I've learned since I was sixteen so I'll only tell you what I know of personally. Women have anal sex too and a lot of them like it. They can get wet and you can use that as lube if you wanted too. Since you're both guys, you're going to have to buy some of your own from the store."_

"_Oh. I think I read something about that."_

_ "Alright. I don't know if you read any but some fan fictions and hentai shows it, even porn that men just shove it up their ass. Please for the love of God don't do that. It hurts. It's going to hurt going in anyways and that would make it a lot worse. Some people slip fingers in there to help ease their dick in easier but you don't have too. _

_ "Honestly, smaller the dick the less painful. I mean width wise. Length can be a problem if your partner is huge but that doesn't happen as often as a porno would suggest. From experience, it can burn and feel uncomfortable. Also it's the ugly truth but I can tell you that you may shit after taking it in the ass."_

_Shouto made a face making Hawk laugh._

"_It's true though! Some guys will 'clean it out' but it's kind of up to you."_

_**Hmmm. I guess I shouldn't be surprised.**_

_ "Once you're in, no matter how good it feels, go slow. If they want you to stop, stop. You can do it in position really, it is just about what you want. Since you're both virgins, it will take time to hit that special spot. You could get lucky on the first try or not. Once you get the hang of it, it'll get better."_

"_Are you talking about the prostate?"_

_The man nodded._

_ "Also, don't eat ass. Don't suck dick after it's been in ass. Man or woman, that shit is gross and can get you sick. I refuse even though some people are into it. That's all up to you but I warned you. I heard some horror stories... Oh, you can use a condom if you want. When you cum in an ass, your lover is gonna go to the bathroom and it's going to come out. It's not pretty."_

"_Oh."_

"_Being gay can gross in that sense. I guess women have it better."_

"_What about blow jobs?" Shouto asked scratching his head, "The video didn't go over that and my friends couldn't tell me anything other than it feels good."_

"_They aren't wrong. You suck on it and use your tongue. Don't get too crazy and slam that thing down your throat until you have some control over your gag relax. You can vomit and that's not sexy."_

_Shouto smiled._

"_Don't worry. You'll know he wants it and you both can be happy to do it."_

"_How do you decide who's on top?" Shouto asked turning pink._

_ "Well," Hawk said with a smile, "Take turns. There's some that like strict bottom and some that just on top but I think it's just how you feel. There's a lot of terms for gay guys but I don't worry about it. It's all about love and not jizzing all over the place. You're lucky to find someone who wants a family and does nice things. _

_ "Unfortunately, a lot of the gay guys are assholes who wanna fuck a lot. It's all fun and games because you can't get the guy pregnant but it gets boring. I had my whore period sure but nothing beats being with one person. It's the same as being straight too. Your brother had dated women but he decided he was gay after one time having sex with a woman. I can get down with both but Toya caught my heart. That sarcastic asshole with a bright smile and those eyes... Didn't matter what is in those pants to me after we drank coffee together for the first time."_

"_You never got teased?"_

_Hawk thought about it for a minute._

"_I had guys that tried to jump me. Toya said your boyfriend mentioned to you how hard it is."_

"_He's pretty scarred up."_

"_I suppose he was pretty open about it though."_

_Shouto nodded._

"_You got yourself a keeper because he couldn't even hide from the world when he knew it was going to be hard. Love him good Shouto. Man or woman, someone who's always true to themselves is the best person to be with."_

_X_

Shouto's started to heat up with color.

_Hawk provided a lot of useful information, it's just I don't know how it's going to go. Am I going to be on top? Is Izuku? What if he just slams it in? Hawk said it would hurt like that and I don't want that-_

"Shouto?"

He jumped and looked behind him.

"You were muttering to yourself."

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Dinner should be ready in a little while."

Izuku eyed his suspiciously but returned back to the couch. His mind had been occupied wondering if he should ask Shouto to live with him.

_He stays here almost all the time and he never wants to go to his place. He just claims I'll be bored there. It sounds so stupid in my head to ask him already... What if he thinks it's stupid?_

Izuku continued flipping through the TV channels trying to find something to watch but nothing looked good. Maybe it was his fault for overthinking like he always does. As stupid as it sounded, he loved the idea of waking up next to Shouto every morning. Knowing he was going to be home whenever he came back sounded so great.

"Maybe I should ask Ochako," he muttered quietly, "She would have advice... Maybe Tsuyu... she married so young and made things work."

_Damnit. In a way they would see I'm rushing because I wanted certain things in a certain order... but it doesn't feel like rushing to me. With the way I feel._

Izuku looked in the kitchen at his boyfriend.

_I feel like I've been with him for a long time and I've known him all my life. Should I be this comfortable with someone already? Or... or am I in love?_

His face flushed.

_Oh my god... Am I in love already? Is this how Shouto feels about me? Oh my god... I don't know what to do._

Izuku clutched his chest feeling like a panic attack was on it's way.

"I'm going out for a Mountain Dew!" Izuku said standing up.

Shouto turned around to his boyfriend with a bright red face.

"Are you ok?"

"It's hot! I think I need a drink."

"Oh... Alright."

"You want anything?"

Shouto shook his head, "I have water, thank you though."

"Ok, be right back!"

Shouto watched as he ran out of the house.

"I wonder if something happened?" he said aloud but there was no one who could answer him.

X

X

Izuku stood on Ochako and Katsuki's doorstep once again. He knocked more civilly this time hoping not to piss anyone off. The door opened up slowly revealing Ochako's father. Izuku felt his face heat up.

"Are you here for Ochako?"

Izuku nodded.

"Sorry, Izuku... She's working until one today but Katsuki is in his room. Would you like to talk to him?"

Izuku nodded silently.

"Don't be shy. I know you're one of Ochako's best friends. Head on up."

"Thank you!"

He moved out of the way and Izuku went past him for the stairs. Izuku's heart pounded in his chest. He was so nervous that his mouth really felt dry. He groaned out loud before giving a soft knock on Katsuki's door. He heard the bed move and footsteps. The door flew open.

"What? The fuck you want?! Who fucking let you in?!"

"Your father in law."

"Ugh. The fuck you want now?"

"Is it too soon to ask Shouto to move in with me?"

Katsuki's angry face fell into disbelief.

"What?"

"Is it too soon for Shouto to move in with me? He hasn't asked and I was thinking about it for a few days... but today when I thought about it... I got anxious."

Katsuki grabbed the front of Izuku's shirt and pulled him into his room then slammed the door.

"Are you drunk or stupid?"

"I-I-

"Just stupid huh?"

He hung his head.

"You're just firing on all cylinders and wanting to pass milestones like they're nothing, huh?"

"Well..."

"Is it because of your plans or is it because you feel it's right?"

"It's mostly because he's always there. I kind of feel like he's lonely and when he's not there I don't know what to do with myself. I'm so bored without him. I feel lonely."

Katsuki rolled his eyes before putting on a thinking face. The two of them sat on his bed in silence.

"Kacchan?"

"I'd say wait for summer break to be over."

"What?"

"We are literally four to five weeks away."

Izuku looked devastated, "Alright. I guess I can wait."

"Does he even know your birthday in the next two weeks before college?"

Izuku's face turned red, "Y-Yea. His is in January."

"Alright. Well, get the fuck out. I'm tired."

"Ok."

Izuku got up and grabbed the door knob.

"Ochako told me she told your boyfriend about our dating for a short while."

"WHAT?!"

Katsuki arched an eyebrow, "Were you keeping it secret?"

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-

Izuku ran down stairs to his truck.

_**AmbertheCat: Awww! I'm glad to put a smile on your face!**_

_**Sorry for not updating more often. I've been feeling dead from work lately and I work at night anyways. Well, I hope everyone has a good week!**_


	18. Lovingly

**_(warning: MA chapter)_**

_I got my drink and I disappeared for an hour. What am I going to say? _

Izuku started biting his nails.

_I can't believe she told him about that. I didn't think it was important at all and now he's going to be worried about Kacchan and me._

He stood by his truck agonizing over what his friend did.

_Damn you Ochako! I hate thinking about it! It was so weird even with Kacchan there. _

Izuku jumped almost dropping his drink as soon as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was greeted by an angry, cold stare from his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry!" he screamed, "I was going to tell you at some point and then Ochako told! I didn't wanna talk about it because I didn't think it was important and it was so stupid to do in the first place! I swear I only love Kacchan as friend and I didn't even like Ochako-

Shouto smacked his hand over Izuku's mouth to stop him talking.

"Calm down. I am not mad about that and she only told me because she was trying to prove a point. Is that why you disappeared for a long time? Did I do something wrong to scare you again?"

He saw the hurt in those gray and blue eyes.

"No you didn't. I hyped myself up for something I thought maybe would be a good idea and I needed a second opinion."

Shouto sighed, "Why don't you ask me directly? I'm still learning things but it's hurting me thinking you can't ask me a simple question."

Izuku looked at the ground as his eyes began to water.

"I was afraid I would be pushing too hard. This is all so new to me and I wasn't sure how to react to it."

"Are you afraid of me rejecting you?"

He nodded slowly as he wiped his eyes dry. Shouto took his free hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's eat ok? Calm down and we can talk about it."

Shouto pulled out a seat for his boyfriend and Izuku took his seat. Shouto put down a plate of spaghetti and meatballs with home made garlic cheesy bread. Then he sat down a fresh salad he made himself. Izuku smiled. It wasn't something that was hard to make but it looked like it came from a fancy restaurant.

"It looks so good!"

Shouto smiled, "Thank you."

Izuku dug in without another word and it tasted so good. He had to admit being cooked for was something he liked but he never pushed it on anyone.

"There's more if you want it."

Izuku looked up and grinned, "Let me finish everything first. If anything I can have it for lunch tomorrow!"

Shouto chuckled. He continued eating slowly taking in everything about his carefree boyfriend across from him.

_I don't think I could find anyone more perfect._

"What were you so worried about earlier?" he asked finally.

Shouto tilted his head to the side as Izuku became uncomfortable again. He shifted around in his seat hiding his face.

"It's stupid."

"If it is then you wouldn't be turning red."

Izuku peeked through his fingers.

"I wanted..."

"Yes?"

Izuku sighed and hid his eyes again.

"I wanted to ask you to move in with me."

Shouto sat there stunned. His eyes widened slightly as Izuku uncovered his face. His emerald eyes were watery like he wanted to cry. No wonder he was out of sorts when he was outside.

"I know... It was stupid to ask."

Shouto got up from his seat, walking to his boyfriend's chair. He got down on his knees and took his hand. He gave it a few hot kisses before looking into those worried, green eyes he loved so much.

"It wasn't stupid."

"Really?"

"I can't accept though."

Izuku hung his head.

"When you tell me you love me to my face, I will move in."

He looked into those colored eyes seeing how serious Shouto was.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I love you and I would right now if you said you loved me but you aren't ready. I will take that plunge when you're ready. Can I ask what made you think of it though?"

"You're always here pretty much and when you aren't... It makes me lonely. I kind of wander through my house with nothing to do. I miss you so much it physically hurts."

Shouto gave him a small smile, "I know exactly what you mean because I'm the same way."

Izuku smiled, "Alright then. I'll take that but you better have boxes on standby."

Shouto laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Are you done eating?" he asked.

"Y-yea."

_What's that weird look on his face._

"Why don't we watch a movie and snuggle on the couch? I'll let you pick."

Izuku nodded but something was up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I am. I feel... happy."

In reality, he was nervous and terrified. He couldn't believe Izuku asked him but it made him fall more for the messy haired young man. He just found it hard to believe someone wanted to be around him that much.

"I'll clean up and you can pick the movie."

"You don't want my help?"

Shouto shook his head, "I'm treating you tonight. Go relax."

"Ok... Alright."

Within a few minutes, Shouto jumped him on the couch. Shouto laid up in between his legs with his head on Izuku's chest. He could feel Izuku's heart pounding furiously. He was beginning to wonder if Izuku knew what he was thinking about. It made him feel good he still had that effect on him since they met and started dating.

"What are you thinking about?" Shouto asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I can feel your heart pounding in your chest. Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine."

Shouto let him be for a short while longer before turning around to look at him.

"What?"

"I want to kiss you."

Izuku smiled and nodded, "Of course, you don't have to say anything."

Shouto moved his body around straddled Izuku. He looked taken back by Shouto's boldness thinking he was only getting a quick kiss. Shouto slipped a hand up Izuku's neck into his messy hair, tangling his fingers in the short strands. Once their lips locked, his mind became foggy. Izuku shivered as his boyfriend gave a small tug of his hair and he was already starting to get hard.

"What are you up too?" Izuku whispered into Shouto's ear.

"I just want to love you is all. Is that ok?" he said trailing kisses down his neck slowly.

He swallowed hard and nodded. A small, evil smile appeared on Shouto's lips.

"Can I do more than this?" he asked softly.

Izuku nodded quickly and slipped his hands inside of Shouto's shirt feeling his smooth skin. Shouto slipped his tongue in slowly exploring his mouth receiving a moan from the older boy.

"You want to go to your room or is the couch ok?" Shouto asked gazing into those beautiful eyes.

"It's up to you."

"I guess I can do some things out here before going in there. If you want me to stop, let me know."

"Ok," Izuku answered hoarsely.

He was already patting like a dog as Shouto got off of him. He grabbed the waist band of Izuku's shorts and pulled them off slowly. His erection sprung out almost surprising Shouto. He had nothing to base it off of but it looked somewhat bigger than his own. The tip of it was already pooling with precum.

Izuku shielded his face for a minute before looking at Shouto who was staring at him with hungry eyes. He knelt down slowly and got closer.

"Shouto-

"You have no reason to be shy."

"I can't help it, no one has ever seen me like this..."

"I felt the same way and you had this grin on your face as you made me cum in my shorts. Now the tables are turned, you want to be shy."

"I-I-

"It's ok, it's cute to me."

Shouto smiled. Without another word he took the entire length of Izuku's manhood into his mouth. The older boy cried out in surprise and pleasure, finding it unbelievable his boyfriend just started sucking on him like that. Shouto moaned as continued sucking driving him wild.

"It feels so good..."

Shouto opened his eyes and looked up to meet green eyes. His face was flushed and he was breathing heavy. It was quite sexy to see Izuku staring at him like that.

"If you... AH!" Izuku placed his fingers through Shouto's dual colored hair and pulled, "Ah! Shouto I'm going to cum!"

Shouto pulled away slowly. Izuku relaxed against the couch trying to catch his breath. He didn't want him to stop but he couldn't force him to keep going.

"Want me to take you to the bedroom? I can try to carry you."

Izuku chuckled softly.

"I think I can walk if you help me."

Shouto pulled him to his feet before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I have to say seeing you like that was the hottest thing I have ever seen and I most definitely think I'm gay for only you."

He laughed loudly blushing furiously.

"You're flattering me too much."

They got into the bedroom and Izuku crawled onto the bed first with Shouto right behind him.

"Can I take off your shirt?" Shouto asked.

He nodded shyly and held up his arms. Shouto felt so hungry with desire he forgot his own clothes were still on. His eyes fell onto Izuku's ripped, naked body making him lick his lips. His body was covered in faint scars that were visible through his tan.

"You want to take yours off too?" Izuku asked quietly.

Shouto pulled his eyes off of Izuku's body to look at his face.

"Of course. I would say my body isn't nearly as impressive as yours is though."

"It's ok, I like you the way you are."

He stripped everything off and he felt Izuku's eyes drop down to his waist. He swallowed hard and looked nervous all of the sudden.

"Is everything ok?" Shouto asked.

"When we messed around the first time, I thought maybe it was just my imagination you were like that but you're... you're thick and longer than I thought."

Shouto finally blushed and felt slightly ashamed.

"Is that going to be a problem?" he asked softly looking concerned.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Izuku cried grabbing his hand, "It's a shock but I should've known! I mean we showered together and everything..."

Shouto smiled.

"I got information from a friend since we are both new to this we should take it slow. I don't mind being on the bottom if that's what you would prefer. I don't want to hurt you."

"We'll worry about that shortly," he said pulling him onto the bed, "I want to taste you myself."

He grinned as Izuku crawled between his pale legs as he pushed Shouto back. Without any hesitation, he put his mouth over Shouto's hard dick. Shouto cried out in surprise from the warm, wet heat of his mouth. Izuku wasn't kidding when he said it felt good. Shouto put a pillow over his face trying to gain some self control over himself because he didn't want to cum right away and disappoint him.

"Izuku... I'm going to cum... A-already!"

He pulled away to see Shouto's tense body relax.

"Wow," Izuku said grinning, "I didn't think I was that good."

"S-sorry... I can't control it..."

"You didn't so it's ok."

Shouto nodded making Izuku giggle. He got up and walked over to his dresser pulling out lube.

"I want... I want you on top of me."

Shouto saw the shy look on his boyfriend's face.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded quickly, "Whenever I would think about it, I would always imagine it that way."

"Really?"

"Yea."

He blushed as Izuku got back onto the bed.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

Shouto took the clear bottle and opened it as his boyfriend laid on his back.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I feel so nervous now I almost want to throw up. It's too late now... I do want him so much._

Shouto covered his fingers in the clear, gooey liquid. Izuku had his legs open with a red face. Izuku let out a shaky breath and his fingers slid in without much resistance. It was unbelievably hot and the looks on Izuku's face was enough to keep him going. He grabbed at the sheets on his bed as his breathing continued to get unsteady.

"Let me know if it feels uncomfortable. I want you to feel good."

"It feels really good," he whispered, "Please... I want you."

"You will... Just be a little patient."

"Ah... I'll t-try."

The thought of people doing things like this for fun was an odd thing for him to grasp when he started thinking about Izuku that way. Now, it seemed like a completely normal thing. Just the way he looked laying there, gripping the bed sheets like his life depended on it... It just made him have a bigger ego knowing he could make someone feel that good.

"Shouto... I want you, please," Izuku pleaded.

Shouto grabbed a tissue from the box on his night stand and cleaned off his fingers. He hovered over Izuku's tan body. He couldn't believe Izuku wanted him with his girlish body to take control. Shouto lifted Izuku's bottom pushed his head in between his cheeks.

Izuku was shaking slightly as he became nervous all of the sudden. He took a few deep breaths to relax as Shouto pushed his throbbing dick into his bottom with ease. Izuku let a whine escape his lips but he let him keep going. It honestly was very uncomfortable at first. The size was getting to him.

"Do you want a minute?" Shouto whispered into his ear.

"Please... You're so big, it's unreal."

He blushed and buried his face in Izuku's neck breathing heavy. He wasn't _that _big.

"Just so you know... You feel really good."

Izuku felt his eyes water some but he nodded.

"Go ahead."

He began moving in and out slowly even though his common sense was gone and he just wanted to pound him until he came. The inside of him was warm and it was so tight around him. Izuku stayed hard the whole time so Shouto took it upon himself to make him feel good too. He grabbed his dick softly and began moving his hand.

"Shouto! Ah!"

He arched his back suddenly and tightened around his boyfriend. There was so many sensations going on at once he started to wiggle letting out low moans.

"If you do that I'm going to cum," Shouto whispered as he picked up the pace.

"Please cum inside me... I can't hold on anymore..."

The blowjob from earlier almost did him in and it didn't take long for him to climb that mountain for his orgasm.

Izuku came onto Shouto's stomach at the same time as his boyfriend unloaded into him. The feeling almost made him dizzy to the point he wanted to black out. Shouto pulled out slowly and laid down beside of Izuku who was panting heavily.

"If it's going to be that good, I want to do it everyday," Izuku said breathlessly.

Shouto started laughing loudly.

"I was so scared I was going to hurt you."

They turned to face each other.

"Izuku?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Izuku reached out and touched his lover's cheek

"I know."

"You want to shower?"

Izuku nodded. Shouto gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I really do love you."

Izuku smiled and kissed him back.

_**I was nervous about writing this because I wasn't sure if I was going to write it right lol I didn't mean to make anyone think Shouto was porn star big because that's not the case here. Lol This actually took a few hours to write because I kept stopping thinking I made it sound weird. **_

_**Anyways, I started closing the gap on and here. I'm writing out chapter twenty two right now. I don't pay much attention to follows and favorites but when I logged in today I was surprised to see I made it a little pass 20 on each! Thanks everyone!**_

_**AmbertheCat: I love awkwardness! Even after four years of being together and almost four years of marriage, I still have a lot of those moments with my husband. It leads to a lot of laughing and love!**_

_**Have a great weekend!**_


	19. For Our Future

"You seem to be in a good mood!" Inko said patting her son on the back.

"Yup!"

"Your summer has been good this year huh?" Toshi asked.

"The best even with Tsuyu and Eijirou leaving. They should be back here by the end of the year for Kacchan and Ochako's wedding! I have my classes all signed up and Shouto will be going with me too!"

"I thought he was going to start next year?"

"He was but he changed his mind I guess."

"How's it going dating him? He seemed pretty quiet when I met him," Toshi said smiling.

"He's pretty talkative! I wish I could help him find a hobby though. I like being with him all the time but I want him to have fun too."

"Get legos!" Inko said with a grin.

"You're kidding Mom?"

"No I'm not. You loved those things! Or buy him one of those robot building things!"

"I could do that. I'm to the point I can't even play video games with him because he's so good..."

Izuku sighed making Toshi laugh.

"Have you had a talk with him yet? What kind of future does he want?" Inko asked.

Izuku looked down at his lap.

"I haven't asked."

"What? That's all you talk about! You never mentioned your plans to him?"

He smacked his head against the table, "I just asked him to move in with me and he said he would when I told him I love him. He already told me he loved me but... I'm scared because I feel it and things may not work out. I keep having mini panic attacks thinking this is just a fling."

"How would it be a fling if he loves you?" Toshi asked looking confused.

"Baby, do you think you're not good enough?" Inko asked brushing his hair from his red forehead.

"Yes."

She looked sad.

"I taught you to do everything and you're so sweet. How could he not want you? What are you so afraid of?"

He turned pink as he looked at Toshi then back to his mother, "I'm afraid he'll want a woman. Someone that can provide him his own flesh and blood. A woman because he wouldn't get threatened. A woman because it's more normal."

"Have you explained these thoughts?"

Izuku nodded, "He reassured me he only wanted me. He didn't care if I was a boy or girl."

"What's your favorite thing about him?" Toshi asked.

The teenage boy turned his head to look at the blonde man, "His eyes. His face doesn't express much but his eyes tell me everything."

Inko giggled and hugged her son, "Go talk to him!"

"I'm too scared!"

"Be strong! This is the time to be vulnerable!" she said pulling on her son's arms to get him up, "Anything worth having isn't easy and comes with risk doesn't it?"

"I hate when you're right!"

"Izuku... You can date some for years and feel like it's love... Then one day you meet someone who can open your eyes and you can feel loved the moment they touch your hand. It's all about quality of love not the time you spent feeling it," Toshi said, "I was married for ten years and I thought I was in love but... it was lesson learned I just wanted to be loved. I met your mom and the moment I met her eyes, I was in love."

Izuku looked at Toshi then at his mom.

"Are you being serious?"

The man nodded.

"Mom...?"

"Sweetie I loved your father the same way as I love Toshi. Even if your dad and I had divorced, I would love him because he helped bring you into the world. That's a whole different kind of love."

"Alright Mom. Thanks Toshi!"

X

X

Izuku tapped on his steering wheel waiting for Shouto to come out of his apartment.

_Ugh, Mom! I don't know how I'm going to do this! You always talk me into it then I hate myself later! Maybe we are moving too fast... I think we've been together almost a month now? _

"Hi!"

Izuku smiled at Shouto as he opened the door. He reached over the seat and kissed Shouto's lips.

"I know I just saw you yesterday, but I missed you!" Shouto said with a smile.

"I missed you too!"

Shouto took his hand and kissed it.

"Is everything ok though? You seem like you were anxious on the phone."

_Damn he can read me so well._

"Is everything ok?"

"Y-yea! I wanted to talk about some stuff. I thought we could go to the beach and have a small picnic between the two of us. I didn't tell Ochako or Kacchan about it. I love them but they have a habit of crashing important times."

"Like the pizza night we had?"

Izuku snickered, "Exactly."

It took only a few minutes to reach the beach. It was the middle of a week day so it wasn't too busy. There was about twenty people in total and they were spread throughout the beach. They took everything to the sand and set up. Izuku brought a giant beach umbrella this time and anchored it into the ground good.

"This is really nice but I've been here several times and I can't really tan too much," Shouto said looking at his arms.

"It's ok! My Dad was like that too from what Mom told me."

He smiled, "Do you miss him?"

Izuku nodded some then shrugged, "I don't remember much since I was so little but it stings some when I think about it."

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "It's ok."

They pulled out a couple drinks and made two sandwiches.

"You have a lot on your mind?" Shouto asked.

"I do actually."

Izuku cleared his throat.

"Remember when you said you would move in with me if I said I love you?"

Shouto nodded quietly.

"I need to ask a question... It's kind of heavy."

The younger boy waited intently for the question. He felt his heart drop some... the feeling was new and slightly painful.

"What do you want in your future?" Izuku asked, "I honestly, I already know what I want."

Shouto put his sandwich down onto his plate.

"I haven't thought about it."

"Oh."

"Is the 'I love you' I want being held off because you are unsure of the future?"

Izuku nodded.

"I had only planned to go to college for the longest time. A couple weeks before I graduated... I said some horrible things to my family... I left. My new plan was to discover myself before college but now my plans have changed again and I have yet to think about them."

"I wanted to be married and have my degree by I was twenty four. I want kids and a bigger house at some point. I want a car."

Shouto didn't say anything.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to sound rude..."

"How long have you had this plan?"

"Sixteen?"

He looked mildly surprised.

"I wasn't sure how many kids I wanted or anything but I know for sure I want a family."

"Does my answer affect how you feel about me?"

Izuku nodded.

"Hm."

"You don't have to decide right now," he said, "It's not something to rush. I just want to make things clear. I didn't want a summer fling... I want a lot more."

Shouto's eyes and face were unreadable.

_Shit... I can't tell if he's mad, upset or ok._

"I'd like to ask you something."

Izuku broke out of his thoughts, staring into his boyfriend's eyes. He saw sadness, worry and happiness. He couldn't stand the way Shouto stared at him sometimes. He almost felt like the bad guy.

"G-go ahead."

"How do you feel about me?"

Izuku looked down at his lap.

"What do you mean?"

Shouto reached over stroking Izuku's chin.

"I'm not sure but I feel like you're anxious like something is holding you back. I want to know how you really feel so I know what exactly what to think about."

"I-I..."

He covered his face before speaking.

"I care for you a lot and I feel like I'm doing everything backwards. When I'm around you my thoughts are jumbled all up and I only think about just being with you. Shouto... I... Ugh!"

Izuku fell back onto the blanket. Shouto crawled over to his side and laid beside of him.

"You what? If you want a break from me..."

Izuku groaned, "I don't want a break from you because I love you and I want babies. I wanna get married and I want a damn van. I want a house close to our jobs and I wanna wake up to your smile every single morning!"

Shouto pried Izuku's hands off his face to look at him. Izuku saw tears in Shouto's eyes. He felt his heart pound harder than normal.

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset. I'm just so happy!"

Shouto grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

"I love you so much and I will give it some thought. I promise you won't be disappointed."

Izuku sighed with relief.

"You don't feel rushed?"

"Of course not! I guess I should look more into the future. If I give you an answer even if it's a few weeks down the line then you'll tell me what I want and I'll be there to move in with you."

X

X

"So... these are legos?"

Shouto looked at the five giant boxes.

"Can I ask why you bought them though? Aren't those for children?"

Izuku shrugged, "You said you were open to new things. I know you don't have a hobby yet... right?"

Shouto shook his head.

"We can build a castle. I didn't buy the ship or boat kits or anything. I figured we could do it together. We don't have to use glue or paint on these."

"Is there directions or a blueprint?"

Izuku shook his head.

"This is done with your imagination."

"Ok..."

Shouto looked bored with the idea.

"We can give it a try and if you don't like it... We can stop."

*Three Hours Later*

"Hmmmm..."

Shouto picked up a blue piece.

"Should we use white or black for the rest of the brick?"

"I think maybe red or brown instead," Shouto suggested.

"Alright then we can use white next!"

_Creeeeaaakkkk_

The couple turned around to see Katsuki standing there.

"What the fuck are you nerds doing?"

Shouto and Izuku had been on the living room floor building that castle for hours now. They looked at the clock then back at Katsuki.

"I fucking messaged you and you ignore me for this?!"

"I'm sorry Kacchan! Is everything ok?"

"Yea it is but I thought something was wrong with you! You always have that damn phone in your hands!" he yelled making his childhood friend shrink in fear.

"Want to help us?" Shouto asked ignoring his angry outburst.

Katsuki looked annoyed but his face softened, "Can Ochako come too?"

"Of course," Izuku said, "Are you hungry? I can order pizza."

"That sounds fucking fantastic!"

*Another Three Hours*

Ochako and Shouto went to the store to get three more boxes of legos. No one realized it was ten at night and after six pizzas, several two liter bottles and a few fights over creativity differences they were done. It looked like a giant princess castle with a forest and little lego creatures all around. The four of them looked so proud.

"I really liked this. We should do it again," Shouto said with a smile.

"Where are you going to put this?" Ochako asked, "In the spare room?"

"Naw! I was thinking by the TV!"

They moved the creation by the TV out of harm's way, staring at it. Ochako yawned. The guys looked at her then at the clock.

"It is late already. It's ten thirty."

"Let's have a sleep over!" Ochako said, "Where's all your blankets and pillows?!"

"Like you have to ask," Izuku said smiling.

"I'm not a fucking kid! I don't want a sleep over!" Katsuki yelled.

"I've never had a sleep over before."

Katsuki stared at Shouto.

"Damnit woman! This is the only one time I'll fucking do this!"

Izuku snickered and shook his head.

"Is the fact I haven't done anything in my childhood a weakness for you?" Shouto asked.

"What the fuck you trying to say?!" he snapped.

"I got some of it! Shouto, can you help get the rest?"

"Of course," he said as he walked away from Katsuki.

Izuku helped Ochako set up all the blankets and pillows before diving in. Shouto jumped in next leaving Katsuki standing there with an annoyed expression on his face. Izuku go the left end with Shouto beside of him. Ochako scooted over to the edge leaving room between her and Shouto for her fiance.

"You want me to sleep by him?!"

"Ok, I can scoot over-

Katsuki plopped down between them crossing his arms.

"Let's see what we can find," Izuku said lifting the remote but Katsuki snatched it out of his hands.

"I'm picking!"

Everyone shrugged as he started flipping through the channels when he stopped on 'Along Came Polly.'

"What about this one?" he asked.

Izuku and Ochako stared at him.

"What?! I like the fucking movie! I know how to being fucking romantic!"

"Sounds good to me," Shouto said.

They all snuggled in and started watching the movie. Ochako managed to fall asleep first then Izuku was next. Shouto and Katsuki were the only ones awake. Katsuki glanced over to see Izuku sleeping on Shouto's chest while Ochako was turned over snoring facing the other way.

"You ok?"

Katsuki jumped.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine asshat."

Shouto smiled.

"Hey."

Katsuki groaned.

"What?" he hissed.

"Thanks for your help."

Katsuki's face softened.

"No problem. He deserves the best."

Shouto smiled.

"He sure does."

_**Treecko360: Thanks! I like it dirty but it's nice to have something sweet once in a while **_

_**AmbertheCat: That would be so cool! I've never done a cosplay before but I bet it's fun! Well,when you start posting, let me know! I'm glad my story helps you relax and make you smile, I love reading stories like that for myself. I hope you liked this chapter too!**_


	20. Parental Advice

"Little brother!" Fuyumi cried as she hugged Shouto.

He looked unamused and irritated.

"Why are you here?" she asked letting go finally.

"I'm here to talk to Mother and Father."

"How'd you know they were both off?"

"Because, I called Mother and asked her."

Fuyumi scratched her head.

"How odd for you even. You never like talking to anyone."

"I guess... Can I come in now or are you going to continue to be rude?"

His sister laughed and moved out of the way.

"Shouto! You made it!"

Rei hugged her son tightly.

"I made some tea! Want some?"

He nodded with a smile.

"Is Father here?"

She nodded, "Of course! Do you want to stay the night here? I would love if you stayed for the night. Maybe you can ask Izuku and he can make dinner?"

He snorted as he walked past his mom. She followed behind him into the dining room where her husband was already sitting.

"Hello Shouto."

He gave his father a nod as he sat down.

"What did you want to talk about, sweetie?" Rei asked pouring everyone a cup.

"Izuku has asked me to move in with him. I would like to know your opinions on this."

Rei looked at Enji.

"What is it that bothers you about him asking?" his father asked, "You aren't the type to ask for anyone's opinion."

Shouto drummed his fingers against the table.

"Most people have to deal with others flaws and imperfections. Some people it's a deal breaker and they can't handle it," she said looking at Enji, "Like not throwing your clothes in the laundry basket or leaving the butter out."

Shouto arched an eyebrow at his dad who began turning pink.

"Things like leaving toothpaste on the counter, not locking the car when you're done driving it and at some point it got stolen or leaving your heels out for your boyfriend to break his leg."

She busted out laughing, "I remember that! You ended up getting fired from the pizza shop!"

Shouto smiled. He had never seen his parents like this before. They usually texted whenever they needed something from each other or yelling. They even sticky notes on the fridge.

"Izuku does things that would be annoying. He leaves the counter dirty, he does miss the laundry basket and he leaves tissues from his nose on the coffee table. I feel like those things should bother me a lot but they don't."

Rei scratched her head.

"Ok?"

"Is that ok? Is it ok for me to ok with the things he does wrong? I had searched and as you said Mother, people have problems with each other... It's ok with me though. Is that normal?"

Enji shook his head, "It wouldn't matter what's the normal for most people. As long as things aren't toxic, you should be fine. There's nothing wrong with liking someone's flaws. Apparently you have stayed with him long enough to know what he does wrong. If it ever starts to annoy you just talk about it to him."

Rei leaned in with her elbows on the table with a grin on her face, "You wanna know something? I lied about my age... I'm two almost three years older than your dad. I failed ninth grade and eleventh grade."

Shouto's mouth opened up some like he wanted to say something but no sound came out.

"Of course I told Enji this... That's how we went to college together."

Enji shook his head, "She was so messy that her dorm mate left for another room. I remember when she asked for my help on some Calculus I almost killed myself getting through her dirty clothes, trash and book piles. I forced her to clean it before we did any tutoring work."

She giggled then let out a sigh.

"I remember when you failed that art course in college because the professor said you lacked imagination."

"He was full of shit. That painted fruit bowl almost looked real."

_I guess they aren't as perfect as I once thought._

"How come you aren't like this around us all?" Shouto asked.

The smiles faded from their faces.

"When we graduated... Life hit us... We were excited for our family to be started and everything but things got harder."

"Izuku had said something about more than one child can be... stressful."

Rei nodded, "It was. I will be the first to admit we were bad parents. We stressed and pushed too hard."

Enji grunted in agreement.

"We made the mistake... You were the first to leave and it made me think... Did I really do a bad job for you to want to leave so much?" she asked quietly trying to hold herself together, "Now Toya is leaving... He already is working on his family but at the same time... I feel like Natsuo and Fuyumi... I have failed them."

Rei covered her face.

_I had no idea I made her think that way but I did say some horrible things before I left._

Enji placed a hand on his wife's shoulder to try and comfort her.

"You might've done a lot wrong."

She looked up with tears running down her face as she stared at her youngest son.

"But... you did some stuff right."

She smiled as she wiped her face.

"I thought you all hated me... Hated your father. When you screamed at me... It hurt... The most emotion you ever showed me and it was anger."

Enji said nothing.

"I'm sorry for screaming. I should've communicated my feelings better but I was angry."

"Try your best to not yell or raise your voice. Sometimes you can be emotionally charged and you may say or do things you don't mean..." Enji said looking at Rei, "We've done a lot behind closed doors we weren't proud of."

Shouto's mother nodded, "We... did things wrong... But after you left then came back so different, it gave us some new insight."

"If you are worried, speak to your boyfriend. No one can read your mind so you have to tell him yourself. We failed a lot but we can teach you a lot along the way. You have some idea of what not to do since you watched us. You want to move in with him? Go for it. You want to have kids and be married? We are right behind you on that," Enji said.

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks Dad."

Rei beamed as Shouto stood up.

"I didn't mean to take up so much of your time."

"We are glad you visited! Bring Izuku next time!" she said with a grin.

Shouto go into Izuku's truck and started it. He did mess up bad with his parents. He left the wrong way but they weren't mad at him. Maybe with things messed up as bad as they were, they belonged together. The history they had made them smile and it made him smile too.

"Shouto!"

Fuyumi slapped the window making her little brother jump. He rolled down the window with a dirty look on his face.

"What?" he snapped.

She reached through the window and hugged him tight. Fuyumi took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"If you didn't come back when you did... Mom and Dad were going to divorce."

Shouto blinked.

"What?"

She nodded sadly.

"I guess... Whatever you said to Mom really hit home. She was hurt and angry..." Fuyumi trailed off like she didn't want to say anymore.

"What do you mean?"

Fuyumi looked uncomfortable now with a pale face.

"Mom broke Dad's finger because she punched him in the face and blamed him. When he tried to stop her, she snapped his finger back. It healed up ok... but it was pretty bad."

"They wouldn't..." he whispered.

She reached in to touch his face.

"There is a lot you didn't know. Dad hid in his office or study or at work from Mom because she was stressed and angry. They've cheated on each other before but Mom had done it several times more. Dad even did drugs for a short time."

Shouto looked down at his lap. His eyes stung with tears.

"Now... I feel selfish," he whispered.

"It's ok. You were young. You have nothing to be upset about. I don't blame you for being angry... They both put more pressure on you than us."

He buckled himself.

"I have to go."

Fuyumi stepped away and Shouto drove off.

X

X

"_Shouto, what are you doing?" his mother snapped as he threw clothes into a duffle bag._

_He had packed everything onto the moving truck already and the mover man was waiting on him to finish. He didn't plan on bringing much but he didn't have a car. Shouto refused to answer her._

"_SHOUTO!" she screamed._

_Rei grabbed his wrist but he jerked away. She could see the anger in his eyes and it terrified her._

"_I'm leaving."_

"_You aren't allowed to leave!" she cried._

"_I'm eighteen now and I do as I want!"_

"_No you can't!"_

"_Like hell I can't!" he yelled, "I'm a prisoner in this home! Because of you and Father, I have no friends! I have no idea what it's like to even have someone be nice to me!"_

_Shouto kicked the wall leaving the plaster crushed in. Rei jumped._

"_I don't know why you treat me like you do! I can't do anything! I graduated! I'm done with this place! I'm so sick of studying and being burnt out. All you two do is pressure me constantly!"_

_Rei fell silent._

"_From what I heard, most parents want their kids to be kids while they can but I never got to do that! You keep talking about how 'I don't understand, it's so hard out there. That I need to use whatever time I have free to study and get a job that'll support me whether I like it or not.' I'm tired of it!"_

"_There's nothing wrong with wanting the best for you!"_

"_I DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE YOU!" he bellowed._

_Rei stared._

"_You both are so miserable! I don't even know anyone in this house! It's like I rent a room and fend for myself with a bunch of people who are supposed to care for me but they don't! You're selfish and you only care about yourself."_

"_Shouto-_

"_Forget it. After today, don't bother me. You failed as a parent. You're a horrible mother."_

_Shouto finished packing his clothes and left the house for good._

X

X

Shouto sat on the beach staring at the ocean.

_I can't believe I said all of those things when she was going through so much already. I'm a horrible son. _

He couldn't believe he had that much of an effect on his parents. Maybe in their mind they failed the other three and wanted to do better with him. In the end, things were just worse than they were.

_Rinnnnnng!_

_Rinnnnnnnngggg!_

He looked at his phone sitting in the sand beside of him. It was his boyfriend calling. He really didn't want to talk to anyone.

_I wish Fuyumi didn't tell me those things. I would've rather have stayed ignorant to the situation at hand. I never thought their marriage was that fragile when they stayed together this long already. I wonder id Toya and Natsuo knew about it._

Shouto's hands dropped to the sand as his eyes stung with hot tears.

_I am the horrible son. I am that horrible person. I'm only going to hurt Izuku in the long run... What if I end up doing all the things Mom and Dad did to each other? What if I get mad and try lashing out at him?_

Shouto never really thought Izuku could make him that furiously to have such violent thoughts. He was too careful, thoughtful and quite the over thinker but not the type to start problems. Neither one of them were. Shouto was pretty mellow considering he was still naive with people.

_The most shameful of my actions is my jealously. I just don't want to lose the one person that makes me feel like I'm alive._

Yet, he ignored Izuku's calls and text messages. How could he tell his boyfriend he was a horrible person?


	21. My Flaw

Izuku gave up calling after two hours. He wasn't sure if maybe him and his parents had a big fight. He didn't say why he went over but Shouto had a smile on his face when he left.

_Maybe I should call Kacchan for a ride to look for him. Or would that be... Would that be too controlling?_

Izuku opened his front door to see his truck outside.

_What the hell?_

He stepped onto the mat and felt a bump under it. Izuku peeled back the welcome mat to see his truck keys.

_Did... Did he break up with me?_

His green eyes started to water up. He sat on the steps holding onto his truck keys trying to rack his brain for whatever he could have done wrong.

_Rinnnnnnng!_

Izuku answered without looking.

"SHOUTO?!" he screamed.

"_Do I sound like that fucking asshole?!" _Katsuki screamed into his ear.

Izuku sniffed a few times.

"_Are... Are you crying?"_

He broke down and started crying. He dropped his phone, not noticing Katsuki had hung up. He soaked his sleeves as he sobbed on his porch. He really didn't care if anyone walked by to hear him.

"Why the fuck are you crying?!" Katsuki screamed as he pulled up, "Where did that weirdo go?! Did he dump you?!"

"I don't know!" Izuku cried out with snot on his face.

"Why the fuck you crying then?!"

Katsuki forced his childhood friend to explain and he caught onto the problem in between the crying fits and nose blowing. The blonde stared over at Izuku's truck then back at his friend.

"Are you sure something didn't happen?" he asked crouching down.

"I don't know... I tried calling for two hours. I don't mind he was gone so long because I know things have been rough at home for him a while back but I thought things were ok now. I was going to skateboard around thinking he went to get something to eat then I saw my truck..."

_Fuck, _Katsuki thought.

"You two didn't fight either?"

Izuku shook his head. Katsuki dug around in his pocket and threw a couple twenties at his friend.

"Go get us some food at Mcdonald's. Don't go looking for him. Meet me back in an hour understand? Go clean off your face crybaby."

Izuku got up and nodded. He went back into the house as Katsuki went to his truck and drove off.

_Someone's getting their ass kicked, _he thought angrily gripping the steering wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

X

X

Shouto was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling in the dark. It felt so weird to be in his apartment again. He felt as if the place was empty. He no longer felt at home there all alone but he couldn't face Izuku.

The way he felt... it was almost crippling.

"I hate myself," he whispered with an arm over his face.

He couldn't look into those innocent green eyes and tell him the truth. Shouto couldn't tell him he was horrible person. He wouldn't be able to bear the pain he would see on that sweet face. It made his stomach turn just thinking of it.

**BAM!**

Shouto shot straight up in his bed.

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**CRASH!**

_Did someone just break in? It's barely dusk?!_

"WHERE ARE YOU! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

_FUCK, _Shouto thought.

He got out of bed and opened his bedroom door to see Katsuki throwing things into his kitchen. He crept out slowly to see Katsuki's face was bright red. His head turned slowly and it was almost creepy like in a horror movie.

"What's happened?" Shouto asked.

The look in the blonde's eyes was terrifying.

"Why are you here?" Katsuki whispered with his face still red.

"What?"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

Shouto flinched.

"I warned you about hurting Izuku, didn't I? You straight up leave his truck without answering him. He thinks you dumped him and even if you didn't, I'm still going to beat your ass!"

"That's fine. I probably deserve it anyways."

Katsuki's angry look faltered some. The expression on Shouto's face was heartbreaking. His eyes looked red and puffy like he had been crying a while.

"What happened?" Katsuki asked as he picked up the door and replaced it in the frame but it was already ruined.

"I... I don't want to talk about it."

"If you don't tell me, you'll be wearing dentures for the rest of your life," he threatened.

"I don't get it."

Katsuki rubbed his temples, "Tell me or I'm busting out your teeth."

"Oh."

Shouto started cleaning up the mess Katsuki had made.

"I said some horrible things to my Mom a while back and I found out some family secrets that was hidden from me."

"All families have dark secrets."

The younger boy said nothing as he threw away broken glass.

"Talk. Obviously this is bothering you and you can't even face the one person who would be ok with you murdering someone. You don't realize how hurt he is because I had to see him do it."

"Do what?"

"_Cry."_

Shouto's shoulders slumped.

"I didn't want to hurt him."

"Like he didn't want to hurt you when he had mini freaks out and came over to my house for a few talks?" Katsuki said.

He didn't say anything.

"He always told you anyways though. He was man enough to do that."

Shouto saw Katsuki pull the door off.

"I think I have some door hinges. Let get to my truck. You better be ready to talk."

Ten minutes later, Katsuki was fixing the door and arguing with Shouto's landlord. Shouto had joined in on the lie that he couldn't get the door open and Katsuki had to bust it down to let his friend out. The landlord gave Shouto a warning and let it go since Katsuki got it back into the frame.

"Speak or I'll hurt you."

Shouto sat on his couch. Katsuki plopped down beside of him and spilled his guts trying his best not to cry. Once he finished, his friend sat there stunned.

"I guess that's some heavy shit after all."

Shouto said nothing.

"You never know what goes on behind closed doors after all," Katsuki sat patting his friend's back, "Izuku would've understood. People say shit they don't mean all the fucking time. You had every right to be mad."

"I was almost responsible for their divorce."

"Man, you had nothing to do with it. They had tons of problems. Kids will always blame themselves first."

"I'm not a kid," Shouto said giving him an annoyed glare.

"You are compared to me and Izuku. You didn't get to act like a kid like we did. This is the thought process of a kid. Though, adults blame themselves for dumb bullshit too."

"Oh."

"Get the fuck up. Your man is buying Mcdonald's and I know he's worried sick about you."

X

X

Izuku pulled up to his house to see Katsuki's truck sitting there. He wondered if he had any progress with finding his boyfriend or at least where he might be. He stared downward into his lap with watery eyes. What would be the worst possibility?

_He could be sitting in there... Maybe Katsuki is alone... What if he is here and wants to break up? I don't think I can do this... I didn't even do anything wrong, right?_

He bit his lip trying to think of all the things he did wrong to Shouto and he was drawing blanks. Was he too messy? Was it because he asked him to move in?

_God, I asked too fast. I should've thought it through before I said something. Fuck my life!_

He out and slammed the truck door a lot harder than he should have. Izuku's nerves were getting to him much worse than he thought. This was why he waited so long to be with anyone. Why exactly he didn't trust so easily but he couldn't help himself... He saw Shouto sitting on that beach and he was drawn to him.

Izuku took in a shaky breath and opened his front door. His eyes were met by those beautiful dual colored set he had loved upon seeing them for the first time. Shouto tried to force a smile but it looked off. Katsuki slapped him on the back of the head before getting off of the couch.

"What did you get me?"

"Big Mac, nuggets... fries, apple pie and a Quarter Pounder."

"Damn right."

Izuku handed Katsuki his bag.

"The drinks are in the car."

"I'll get them then," the blonde said placing his bag down, "I might be a few minutes. I gotta piss."

Izuku grimaced and shook his head. Katsuki pushed past him and closed the front door behind him.

"I'm sorry for making you mad," Izuku said as his fidgeted with his bag of food.

Even though it was his house, he felt awkward being there.

"You didn't make me mad."

Izuku watched as his boyfriend covered his face.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

Shouto looked up at him with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm a horrible person. I almost caused my parents to divorce when I left."

Izuku placed the food onto the coffee table and sat next to Shouto.

"They told you that?"

He shook his head.

"Fuyumi told me the truth. The reasons of why they were so distant from us and each other. I guess... I was blinded by being angry with them to see the truth."

Izuku said nothing.

"I told her she was a horrible. That she was selfish. I was the one who was selfish."

"Were you selfish though?" he asked quietly, "You said they were rough on you."

Shouto sat back against the couch.

"I said crappy things. I said things I should've kept to myself."

"That might be true but... I think they both realized what they had done. They seemed so careful."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Izuku snorted and rolled his eyes, "I would tell you the truth even if it hurt."

Shouto smirked at him before running a hand through his two toned hair.

"They really like you."

"I know they love you."

Shouto nodded and looked away.

"I shouldn't have did what I did. I didn't mean to make you cry. You deserve better than me."

Izuku took his hand and gave it a kiss, "I don't think so. I think you're absolutely perfect just the way you are."

Shouto sighed.

"Shouto, I love you."

His head whipped around with a bewildered expression on his face.

"You love me?" he whispered.

Izuku nodded, "I'm not saying it to keep you here or to make you move in. I thought I had done wrong when asking you to move in too soon so that's why I thought you were mad. I want you to move in when you're ready. I want to do all kinds of stuff with you but only when we are both ready."

Shouto wrapped his arms around his muscular boyfriend, holding on tight.

"Everything you say and do... It scares me because I never experienced anything like this and it makes me act and think irrationally."

"I know what you mean."

The front door swung open and slammed against the door stopper.

"Looks like everything is fixed and I'm hungry. Move over! Pick a movie!"

Katsuki shoved Izuku onto Shouto's lap and started digging into his food.

"Thanks Kacchan."

Katsuki gave his friends a dirty look, "You're welcome."

_**AmbertheCat: Awww I'm glad you love it!**_

_**Treecko360: Well, there is more angst to come I apologize but it's not agonizingly long but necessary lol **_


	22. Birthday Party

"Are you sure this is ok, Mei?" Ochako asked looking around at the back yard.

"I don't care if we drink! Fuyumi said she would get the drinks and everything! I want Midoriya to have a great party and we have a lot to celebrate this year!"

"Izuku said Tenya was really... um... uptight?" she whispered.

Mei waved her off and laughed.

"He may be like that but he does drink. It's not often but he's a social drinker. About three times a month he goes to the college bar and pounds some shots."

"Well... We are underage..."

"So? Midoriya is going to be twenty. You're eighteen! My Aunt Midnight will be here supervising somewhat. That's why we are having a bonfire, weenies and alcohol!"

"We haven't drank before."

Mei scratched her head, "Midoriya has a few times. He's quite the flirt. Even drunk, he's gayer than a rainbow."

Ochako laughed nervously.

"What about Tenya? You don't think he'll try anything?"

"Naw. Fuyumi has him wrapped around her finger. He's like a lost puppy dog."

Ochako finished setting the streamers on the porch.

"Is your fiance coming?"

She nodded blushing, "Of course."

"I get him."

"You do?" Ochako asked not getting it.

"He's so passionate about everything! He reacts with such intensity. I bet your love life is great!"

_Oh my god! She doesn't have boundaries or shame! _

"Do you have someone?"

Mei put down the stick she was sharpening, thinking about it really hard.

"I've never wanted anyone before."

"Oh."

"I play around and such but no one has sent me that spark."

"You're like Izuku? Just waiting?"

Mei shrugged, "I don't worry about starting a family like him. I love my work right now. Besides, I love the kind of person Midoriya is and I want someone like him."

"Um..."

"One thing I like is shyness!" Mei said patting Ochako's back, "It's a real turn on! It gives me that overwhelming desire to corrupt the innocent and bring out their wild side. I suppose that's what Katsuki likes about you."

"I-I guess!"

"MEIIIIIIIIIII! OCHAKO!"

Fuyumi came running into the back yard. Behind her was Natsuo, Toya and Hawk.

"We got all kinds of stuff!"

"She almost forgot the food," Hawk said shaking his head, "Can't drink without eating."

Mei gave a thumbs up, "Damn right!"

"I asked a few friends to come, if that's ok with you?" Natsuo said.

"Potential boyfriend?" Mei asked.

"Well... No. The two of them are straight. Tenko and Himiko are polar opposites though."

"Who's all coming?" Fuyumi asked.

"You guys, Shouto, Tenya, Katsuki, those other two people... I think that's it really. My Aunt Midnight will be here."

"Eijirou and Tsuyu can't come..." Ochako said looking a little sad.

"We got about two hours to ice these babies down and party!" Mei cried, "Let's get finished!"

X

X

"So, we are spending the night there?" Shouto asked looking at Ochako.

They all piled up inside Katsuki's truck since it was a little bigger. Izuku was blind folded since it was a surprise party.

"That's why we brought sleeping bags," Katsuki said, "That's why your gooey gay boyfriend zipped up three so you two had room to sleep together."

Ochako snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You were so mad you didn't think of it first. I honestly haven't heard you say fuck so many times in one sentence."

His face turned dark red but he remained quiet for some time of the ride.

"Kacchan, why don't you just ask me for ideas to take Ochako out?" Izuku asked.

"If I wasn't driving right now, I would hit you."

"It's my birthday."

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" he snapped.

Shouto smiled.

"You're a great friend."

"SHUT UP!" Katsuki screaming blushing again.

"Are we almost there?" Izuku asked.

"Yea. Mei lives out in the country."

"Are there anymore men that like you so I'm not surprised when I hear about it?" Shouto asked.

Katsuki snorted and Ochako started snickering. Izuku's face turned bright red as he began stuttering.

"I-I don't know... I'm sorry..."

Shouto kissed his cheek playfully, "I'm only kidding."

_Kind of, _he thought. He really needed to keep his jealously in check.

"That's a nice farm house," Katsuki said as they pulled into Mei's driveway.

"It is!"

"Shouto!"

He groaned loudly hearing his sister screaming at him.

"Every single time she sees me see has to scream."

Katsuki snickered as he parked his truck.

"Get the fuck out everyone."

Ochako shoved Katsuki out as he opened his door almost knocking him onto the ground. Shouto got out first and helped his blind folded boyfriend out carefully.

"You can take it off now!" Mei cried.

Shouto untied the cloth from Izuku's face.

"SURPRISE!" everyone cried.

Izuku blushed and smiled. He liked the streamers on the porch and the balloons. Made him feel like a kid but he loved it.

Shouto's siblings, Mei, Tenya, Aunt Midnight, Hawk and two people he didn't recognize. One was a blond girl that looked about his height and the other was a guy with blue hair and red eyes who was about six feet tall. Izuku waved shying away with embarrassment until Katsuki shoved him forward.

"Go thank them for them wasting their time on you," he snarled.

"Hey!"

Everyone gathered around the wood pile, sitting down in the mismatched chairs surrounding it. Hawk and Mei were handing everyone a drink. Shouto stared at it like he didn't understand what it was. Izuku took the screwdriver drink, popping the cap off. Shouto stared at him questioning the situation.

"You're allowed to drink here. Though you don't have too unless you want too. I really don't like beer myself and the fruity stuff is my favorite actually."

"Give it try," Hawk said taking the beer from Shouto and handing him a bottle with orange liquid.

"What is it?"

"Vodka and orange juice," Izuku said holding out his, "Want a sip?"

Shouto trusted Hawk enough already so he took it.

"You'll drink it if I don't like it?"

Katsuki lit up the wood for everyone to start making their roasted weenies or marshmallows.

"Someone should've brought him apple juice so he can stop whining already."

"Kacchan, you haven't even drank before so be quiet."

"You have?" the blonde snapped back.

"Y-yea..."

Mei threw an arm around Izuku's neck giving Katsuki a big smile.

"Midoriya's a heavy drinker! This guy can throw back shots like his life depended on it! We celebrated a few finals before! Next year, I'll take you to a bar! Then when Shouto's twenty one, we'll take him to one!"

"Oh, so the innocent gay boy has a bad boy streak," Katsuki said rolling his eyes.

"Drinking isn't a talent!" Izuku said hiding his face.

"No it normally isn't but you can handle it so well with such a low percent of body fat. It is freakishly weird."

Shouto smiled and took a small drink. He made a face. The after taste was weird.

"We have strawberry or hurricane," said the blonde girl Izuku didn't know.

Shouto stared at her.

"My name is Himiko and this is my cousin Tenko."

Tenko was sitting a few feet away. He raised his head and waved shyly.

"Hurricane?" Shouto questioned.

"It's like mixed fruit," she said with a smile.

"It's good too," Izuku said taking the screwdriver, "You can try as many different ones as you want."

Shouto saw Tenya staring at him.

"What if I don't like it either?" he asked.

"I bought Coke, Mountain Dew, Pepsi and some water," Toya said with a grin, "Just in case we had someone who couldn't drink or needed to stop drinking."

"So straight edge," Natsuo teased making Shouto glare at him.

Shouto took the Hurricane drink and opened it. It smelled very sweet. He took a small drink and he liked that one a lot better.

"That is good, thank you," Shouto said smiling at the new girl.

Izuku relaxed a little.

_Finally, he can have some fun. _

An hour later, Toya and Natsuo were already drunk, laughing and dropping their hot dogs on the ground. Hawk looked annoyed but he babysat his husband to be and brother in law to be without complaining. Fuyumi and Tenya were slowly drinking, eating roasted marshmallows, talking with Mei. Tenko sat with Himiko but he didn't really talk much.

Katsuki was wasted along with his fiancee. Izuku tried laughing it off but he was annoyed setting up his friend's tent to hide them in there because he was being an idiot. It was weird that he was being so bubbly but he already puked once. Ochako just kept laughing. Shouto sat there quietly watching everyone.

"Shouto, can you help me?" Izuku called, "I can't get Katsuki into his tent."

Shouto smiled and got up. Izuku got Ochako into her tent into the large sleeping as his boyfriend helped Katsuki to his feet.

"Whatcha doin?" he slurred grinning as Shouto.

"Helping you into the tent since you had too much fun."

"Pssssshhhh..."

_This is slightly amusing. _

"Even though..." Katsuki started then burped, "You look like a cartoon character, you're pretty fucking hot."

Katsuki puckered up his lips to kiss Shouto. Shouto backed up with a weirded out expression when the drunken blonde's head was jerked backwards.

"I don't fucking think so," Izuku said with a pissed off look on his face.

"Wha? You told me he's a great kisser... I wanted to try myself."

Katsuki giggled and snorted in laughter.

"You think I am?" Shouto asked looking proud of himself.

"Yes, I do."

"Fuck I don't feel so good..." Katsuki said then proceeded to vomit onto the ground in front of his tent.

Shouto and Izuku both groaned as he finished.

"So-sorry."

"You're fine Kacchan," Izuku said pushing back the fabric door, "Lay beside of Ochako. I'll get you a bucket."

"I'll get one. Where are they?"

"Auntie has them in the garage," Izuku said, "She has them left over from the horses she used to have."

Shouto was a gone for a few minutes then returned with a worn out white bucket. Izuku placed it in between his two friends. Fuyumi and Tenya had retreated to their tent next. Izuku looked at his phone and it was barely eight thirty. It wasn't a party he had thought he was getting but it was fun.

"Midoriya!" Mei called.

He looked up to see her waving at him, "Play me a game of checkers! Aunt Midnight is turning in for the night!"

Shouto looked at his boyfriend.

"Alright."

"Shouto!" Himiko called running up to him, "Want another one?"

She held out the glass bottle and he took it.

"Thank you."

Izuku sat in the grass twenty feet away from his boyfriend to play Mei.

"So, are you dating him?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"The boy who we are having a party for? Izuku."

"Yes, I am."

"Aw! He's so cute, you're lucky!"

_Why does everyone have to like him?_

"Are there any straight guys that are single you know?" she asked.

Shouto shook his head, "I don't really have any friends."

"What?! I guess I'm not surprised, you don't seem to be the talkative type."

"I'm really not."

"Are you related to that white haired girl?"

Shouto nodded, "Toya and Natsuo are also my siblings."

"Natsuo always talked about his younger brother being the straight edge of the family but you don't seem like that at all."

"I have changed some since I started dating Izuku."

Shouto watched as Tenko scooted his chair closer to Himiko's direction.

"I take it he's not a people person either?"

She giggled and shook her head, "He'll come out because I asked him too but that's about it. He needs a dominant woman in his life."

"Why don't you have Mei date him then," Shouto said, "She's outgoing and shameless according to Ochako."

Himiko tapped her lips.

"Tenko is twenty six already. How old is Mei?"

"I think twenty two?" Shouto said shrugging.

"Oh."

"Damnit Midoriya! How come you always win!" Mei yelled.

Himiko turned around to see her cousin staring at Izuku and Mei.

"I have an idea!" she whispered to Shouto.

She skipped over to Tenko pulling him to his feet.

"You should play the birthday boy! You're so smart too!"

She pushed him over to Mei and Izuku. Izuku smiled at him trying to be friendly but the older man seemed too shy to say anything. Mei gave him a mischievous grin. Mei got up and Himiko pushed her cousin into the grass.

"You can beat him!" she said happily.

Shouto came and sat next to his boyfriend. Mei and Himiko sat on either side of Tenko.

Thirty minutes later and several empty bottles, Hawk was sitting on Izuku's other side watching now too. No one spoke the whole time while both men were thinking of their next move. Shouto was growing more tired by the minute but he was so enthralled by the game and how careful they both picked their moves.

"You both are down to five pawns each," Hawk said yawning, "Call it a draw."

Izuku looked up at Tenko who was thinking still.

"I don't mind if we keep playing."

The timid man smiled.

"I think this is the most I've had to think," he said finally, "Himiko is usually so reckless but I can predict her moves on the board. You are very good."

"You are too. Maybe sometime we can play chess."

He nodded.

"Midoriya has me beat in ten minutes. You really impress me."

Tenko blushed while trying to hide it with his long hair. Himiko winked at Shouto who could only smile and shake his head.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"Bbbbabbbbeeee!"

Hawk turned around to see Toya rolling over in the grass.

"What?"

"I want a hot dog..."

Shouto snorted. It was strange but amusing to see his siblings cut loose. Apparently he was the only stick in the mud in their family but he didn't mind it too much.

"Honestly, we would end up with one pawn each in the end and we would be chasing each other. Do you come to that conclusion as well?" Tenko asked.

"Give me a few minutes."

Izuku sat there for about two minutes before nodding.

"Agreed."

Izuku held out his hand and Tenko shook it.

"That was a great game! I really had to think!" he said.

"Same here," Tenko said quietly.

They put the board game away and sat around the fire until three in the morning. Shouto and Izuku had decided to leave their tent for Mei because she didn't have one. Hawk had finally dragged Natsuo into the giant tent they had brought along then his man while he was half drunk too.

Shouto curled up to Izuku, "I know I told you six times already, but happy birthday."

He chuckled kissing his forehead, "Thank you. Did you have fun?"

"I actually did. I don't thinking drinking much is my thing but I had fun. I think I can do without socializing for a while though."

Izuku kissed the top of his boyfriend's head.

"I'm so sleepy though."

"Not surprised... You drank a lot."

"Yea..."

He drifted off to sleep faster than Shouto thought. He smiled into Izuku's chest before falling asleep himself.

_**AmbertheCat: I love tons of fluff, but there will always be problems. It took a while to come up with issues that seemed realistic.**_

_**Treecko360: I am that friend lmao I hope that one day in the actual manga they become actual friends without sacrificing too much of Katsuki's rough personality. Hopefully one day!**_

_**So, today I struggled but I finally wrote the last chapter of this story. So there's six chapters left so I hope you all enjoy it as it comes to an end. I did call it Summer for a reason lol I had already started my new story and I'm twelve chapters deep already. I hope everyone has a great week!**_


	23. Annoyance

The next morning was filled with groans and moans from hangovers. Izuku woke up yawning and stretching. Shouto had rolled over to the other side of the sleeping bag. He saw Mei crawl out of the tent in her booty shorts and a black sports bra. She waved to him and he waved back. Then Tenko crawled out next looking sleepy with a mean case of bed head.

Izuku's face turned bright red as he looked away. He got up and headed for his friend's tent. He hadn't heard anymore puking since Katsuki did in front of the tent but he was out thanks to the alcohol. He pulled back the flap to see Ochako groaning into her pillow and Katsuki wasn't there.

"Are you ok? Where's Kacchan?"

"My head hurts so bad..." she complained, "I'll never drink again."

He shook his head, "I told you to pace yourself."

"I think I puked on myself..."

"Are they ok?" Mei asked.

"Ochako puked on herself."

"Ew, well Aunt Midnight went to work already. Come on Ochako, I'll show you the shower. Your fiance was in bad shape too. I have clothes you guys can borrow."

"Katsuki went into the woods to vomit and pee."

"Lovely," Izuku said shaking his head, "I'll go get him."

Shouto woke up to see his boyfriend walking into the woods. He yawned and stretched before getting up. He headed over to his brothers' tent to see if they were awake.

"Natsuo, are you guys ok?"

"Ughhhhhhh."

"Fuck, I hate drinking..." Toya complained.

"You never listen. I told you were too fucking old to drink that much already," Hawk snapped.

"Are they ok?"

Shouto turned to see Fuyumi and Tenya walking towards the tent.

"A hangover I guess?"

"That sounds about right. Neither one of them know how to pace themselves."

"Shuddup."

"Should we have breakfast?" Tenya asked, "We can go to the pancake house that's ten minutes away."

"There's a pancake house?" Shouto asked, "I don't think I saw one."

"There's a few roads out here that lead to other places. We already looked," his sister said, "I mean, if everyone is up for it."

Everyone ended up showering and packing their stuff up. They all agreed on the pancake house with almost half of them wearing sunglasses. Himiko was the last one to wake up looking like she did before falling asleep. She was one of the most cheerful people in the morning. She gave Shouto a thumbs up and he gave her one back.

They all joined up at the pancake house. Toya, Katsuki and Ochako were the only ones who didn't eat. They decided to drink coffee with their heads hanging low. Fuyumi paid for everyone's food to be nice since most of them were miserable. Despite the hangovers, they agreed to have another night like that whenever they all had the free time.

Shouto, Katsuki and Ochako got in with Izuku deciding to drive to be nice. The four of them watched as Mei talked to Himiko and Tenko. She gave them each a hug then kissed the man on the cheek. The only one not surprised by this was Shouto.

"Wow... he was so quiet and he likes Mei?" Izuku said.

Himiko walked over to the truck. Izuku rolled down the window.

"Hey, sorry to bother. Shouto, thanks for the help! Mei and Tenko exchanged numbers. I'm glad you suggested them being together! Here's my number! I'd love to hang out with you guys again!" she handed Shouto a piece of paper with her and Tenko's numbers on it.

She waved bye and got into the car passenger seat of a small white car with her cousin. The three of them now was staring at Shouto.

"What?"

"You helped two people hook up?" Ochako asked looking shocked.

"She said he needed someone outgoing and Mei is outgoing, right?"

Izuku nodded and shrugged. Katsuki stared at him.

"Are you still wondering if I'm a good kisser?" Shouto asked giving him a cocky grin.

"What?!" Katsuki screamed turning bright red.

"What?"

"You tried to kiss me last night."

Katsuki whipped around to stare at Izuku.

"He's fucking lying! Tell me he's fucking lying!"

"I wish I could but I stopped you. I've never seen Shouto weirded out like that. He looked so confused."

Ochako stared at her fiance.

"I don't remember!" he yelled at her.

"Interesting... You're gay when you drink."

She snickered then snorted before busting up into laughter.

"Someone fucking kill me," Katsuki murmured.

"No, seeing you embarrassed is funny," Ochako said taking his hand, "I love you."

"Whatever, fuck off."

X

X

Izuku had eleven days until college. It was depressing this time around. He had a reason to want to stay home now. He sat in bed staring at his boyfriend who was still asleep. He sighed heavily and got out of bed.

Shouto hadn't mentioned anything about moving in yet and it kind of disappointed him. Though when he said it, Shouto was under a lot of emotional distress and maybe he thought Izuku didn't mean it? He sighed again as he started a pot of coffee before heading for the bathroom.

_I spent almost my whole summer with him. I don't know... Maybe I'm just having a puppy love crush or something. Maybe I feel unnaturally comfortable with him. Does that scare him? It scares me but I like it. Should I ask him later today?_

He headed back to the kitchen.

_He's opened up a lot lately. He's kind of close with Kacchan and he made friends with Himiko. He told me he felt like a horrible person but I don't see it all. He's just so sweet and caring in his own way. _

_I really do love him._

"Wow," he said aloud.

"Wow what?"

He jumped seeing his boyfriend standing there in his boxers.

"I was thinking to myself..."

"Oh," he said smiling before sitting down, "I hope it was good?"

Izuku laughed and nodded.

"You know, this is the first summer I had that I wished would drag out forever. Normally I'm so excited to go to college but this time no."

"Why's that?"

"I think because I'm with you now."

"I don't want to stop you from achieving your dream."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Oh."

"I'm glad you're here," Izuku said smiling.

_Rinnnnnng!_

Izuku and Shouto stopped talking. It was Shouto's phone that was ringing from Izuku's bedroom.

"I wonder who's calling?" he said as he stood up.

Izuku poured himself some coffee and sat back down at the table. A few minutes later, Shouto came back out with an annoyed look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"My parents."

The color drained from Izuku's face. The way he said it, it didn't sound good especially after being upset the other night.

"They want to come over. Mother insisted until I caved. I'm sorry."

Izuku blinked before letting out a laugh.

"That's all?"

"I didn't want them coming here to bother you."

Shouto looked unamused but Izuku rolled his eyes while smiling.

"I like your family. Your brothers and sister are a lot of fun."

Shouto couldn't help but smile, "Yea, I suppose."

"Well, you want to make chicken tortilla soup?"

Shouto headed for the coffee, "I don't think I've had that yet. It sounds really good."

X

X

It was barely an hour later when there was a knock at Izuku's door. Shouto felt himself become tense. He wondered what they would think being over here. He didn't think his family could be that snobby but no one could ever know until it happened. The door swung open revealing Inko and Toshi.

"Hey Mom! Hey Toshi!"

Shouto looked at him confused.

"Would you be ok with your parents meeting my mom and Toshi? Is that ok? I know it's a big step and everything..." he said softly looking scared like he crossed the line for not asking permission first.

"I forgot. I never thought to have them meet."

Izuku watched as Shouto's face changed to like he was deep in thought.

"I'm ok with that."

"I can get your extra chairs and the table leaf ok dear?" Inko said hugging Shouto then her son.

"Thank Mom! I forgot all about that... I never have a lot of people over."

The older couple disappeared down the hallway.

"You're ok with your mom dating now?"

Izuku turned red, "He's not a bad guy."

There was another knock at the door. Shouto sighed heavily.

"You will be fine!" Izuku insisted as he headed for the door.

He opened it up to see Katsuki and Ochako.

"Um... why are you here?"

"What?" Ochako said, "He said you invited us over... Katsuki, really!" she yelled.

"I'm here to support my two friends," he said giving a sly grin.

"You're here because you know we cooked food," Izuku said looking annoyed.

"No, moral support," Katsuki insisted walking past him.

"Why are you here?" Shouto asked standing in the kitchen.

"I haven't met your parents and I'm your fucking friend right?"

Shouto looked at his boyfriend then smiled.

"I suppose that's true."

Izuku went to close the door when three cars pulled up. Fuyumi jumped out of the driver seat of a small yellow car.

"Izuuukuuuuuu!" she screamed, "I bought my first car!"

She closed the door and locked it. She ran at him full speed and tackled him into a hug.

"I'm proud of you," he said smiling as he hugged her back.

"Get off."

Shouto pushed his sister back.

"Oh Shouto! You shouldn't be so nervous!" she said waving her hand in his face making him more mad, "I love Tenya! Izuku is practically my little brother now!"

Shouto relaxed some and he walked away accepting the answer.

"What's up party boy!" Hawk yelled from the third car which was red and black.

Toya got out of the shotgun seat and Natsuo from the back seat.

"Hey there!"

The three of them walked past Izuku. The first vehicle had pulled of the three was white. The driver door opened up revealing Rei. Enji got out on the other side.

"Hi!" Izuku said waving.

Inko came to the door and waved to Shouto's parents.

Shouto stood in the kitchen stirring the pot of food with a big smile on his face.

_I finally feel happy. _

He looked back to see his parents talking to Inko and Toshi. His father looked at him, gave him an approving nod and even a small smile.

_**AmbertheCat: It's going to be another Izuku X Shouto. I'm heavy into writing for RWBY and I did this one to get it out of my system and I was on chapter five of this one when I came up with the idea of the new one lol I haven't posted any of it yet. I had fallen for the images of Villain Deku and decided I wanted to do a story because I have a things for villain x heroes. Let's just say it's not a typical villain story. **_

_**I love the reviews you leave me! They make me smile and I always tell my husband about them lol also the ones from Treecko360, I get a good laugh!**_


	24. Things to Think About

Even though the soup Izuku and Shouto had made wasn't all that fancy but everyone loved it. They had moved the kitchen table into the living room since there was so many people in the house. The twelve of them laughed and talked then watching TV.

"I'm fucking tired," Katsuki said yawning and scratching his stomach.

Rei arched an eyebrow, "You really have a potty mouth."

"He's always been like that," Izuku said shooting his childhood friend a dirty look.

"Actually, he's been a lot better lately," Ochako cooed playing with her fiance's spiky hair.

"Whatever."

Inko giggled.

"Well, I think I'm ready to go. Honey, do you have any soup left?" she asked her son.

"I would have if Katsuki wouldn't have ate four bowls."

"It was good though," Hawk said, "I had another one with him. Sorry man."

"It's ok! He cooks so good! I'm glad I taught him well," she said kissing Izuku's messy hair.

"Bye Mom, bye Toshi!"

"Bye Mom!" Katsuki and Ochako yelled.

They waved bye.

"Your mother is very nice," Natsuo said, "You're like her carbon copy."

Izuku blushed, "Thank you."

"Are you excited for college?" Toya asked looking up from his phone.

"Yea," Shouto and Izuku said in unison.

Rei smiled.

"When are you getting married?" she asked.

"What?" Shouto said aloud in shock.

Fuyumi giggled, "He is marriage material after all!"

Shouto covered his face. He had promised to think about it all but he hadn't. Now that he had dinner with all his friends and family together, the outcome of marriage, babies and a van sounded more real... Maybe it is what he wanted and he had barely thought about it for a minute making him want it more.

"Give them some time," Toya said, "We haven't even seen Shouto drunk yet. Mei showed me pictures of Izuku already but it didn't look like it I guess."

Enji and Rei stared at him. His face turned bright red.

"Drinking isn't my thing but his party was fun for me," Shouto said smiling, "Toya and Natsuo were drunk. Toya was crying about hot dogs if I remember right."

The parents looked over at their older sons with disapproving looks making Hawk laugh.

"It's hilarious the younger ones were more responsible than the older ones. Well, except these two," Hawk said pointing at Ochako and Katsuki.

She turned pink as Katsuki flipped the man off.

"As long as you don't party during college," Rei said smiling, "I remember those days."

"I do after a final," Izuku said smiling, "It's nice especially after working so hard."

"Remember after we finished that Calculus final!" Rei said patting her husband's shoulder, "I was crying because it was so hard and I was sure I failed then you took me to a bar even though you were under age."

Shouto smiled.

"Yea and you puked everywhere but you were smiling wearing those sunglasses the next morning trying to eat pancakes and Tylenol."

She giggled and sighed.

"So much fun."

By ten, everyone had cleared out but Shouto's parents. They sat and talked with them for a while. Shouto had one thing on his mind though. Something that could help him think about the future but he needed an answer.

"Quite the man," Rei said elbowing Shouto.

He blushed and nodded.

"Are you going to get a car yet?" Enji asked.

"I haven't thought about it. I haven't been able to drive on the highway."

He nodded.

"Can I ask a question?" Shouto asked.

"Sure?"

"Were you going to get a divorce?" Shouto asked, "Was it my fault?"

Rei and Enji got quiet. The color drained from Izuku's face.

"Where did you hear that from?" Rei asked quietly. Her voice sounded like it was trembling.

"Does it matter?"

She didn't say anything.

"We were."

Shouto looked at his father.

"When you two showed up at the house we had changed our mind. We had talked for a while that night."

"Oh. Well... What changed?"

Enji looked at Izuku, "We saw ourselves again. Surprising for you to know I was a lot like you."

"Me?" Izuku asked pointing at himself.

"Rei was much like Shouto but after college we changed personalities. A lot of problems begin when you stopped trying. We no longer pursued each other for happiness when Shouto came along. We had been like this for a long time."

She smiled.

"Seeing everyone together like that reminded us of why we were together in the first place. I was more in the wrong than your father and I'm willing to admit that."

"I don't mind."

She laughed and placed her head on his arm.

"You two should be fine though."

Izuku looked over at Shouto who gave a small nod but he had no more words. At least he felt at ease now.

X

X

Izuku woke up first. He was alone in his bed. His closed his eyes.

_I guess it was good he went home to spend the night with them. I bet they had a lot to talk about._

He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

_It's been a while... a couple weeks since I told Shouto I love him. Maybe he didn't believe it because I was upset. I guess I would've said anything to have him still want me._

"I haven't went skateboarding in a while. I should go ahead and go for it."

He pulled off his boxers and threw them in the hamper. Izuku changed his clothes quickly and grabbed his board. He dialed Katsuki's number hoping he would answer. It ended up going to voicemail.

"Ugghhhh."

Izuku went through town aimlessly rolling where ever he wanted.

_I kinda of wished Tsuyu and Eijirou were here. They were always down to go with me. At least in another week or so Ochako's dad would be able to start walking without a cast on._

He stopped in the gas station and bought his usual treats: Mountain Dew and a bubble gum sucker.

_I'm twenty now. I almost feel old._

His face dropped some.

_I'm only twenty and yet I feel like I've wasted my time. _

He plopped down onto a bench and looked upward at the sky.

_Rinnnggg!_

Izuku picked up his phone seeing his friend was calling.

"What?"

"_What the fuck you mean what?! You're the dumbass who fucking called me first!"_

"I know."

"_Did he dump you? Why are you so fucking mopey?"_

"I'm skateboarding alone."

"_Where you at?"_

"By Race and Ocean Drive."

"_Alright."_

_Click!_

Izuku only had to wait seven minutes when his friend sped past him snatching his drink out of his hand.

"Hey!"

"I'm fucking thirsty since I had to full speed this shit!" he said skidding to a stop.

"No one asked you too."

"Wow, you sound like me without the cuss words. What is your problem?"

"I don't know. I was thinking a lot about what I wanted to do with my life."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "This again."

Izuku looked away ignoring his friend's snide remark.

"Man, is that bad? What happened?"

"I told him I loved him the night he found out about his parents' problems. I was expecting him to move in already but then he never told me how he felt about our future together. I know what you're going to say but it is important to me that he things and wants the same things even if it's not right now. I have to know going in it's going to be for a reason."

Katsuki plopped down by Izuku still drinking from the styrofoam cup.

"Even his mom mentioned marriage. What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Wait."

"What? What do you mean wait?"

"Why do I end up telling you of all people the embarrassing shit in my life?" Katsuki said handing Izuku an empty cup, "You don't know this but two years ago Ochako asked me to marry her twice."

"Twice? You said no both times?"

"Yea! I'm not fucking dumb Izuku!"

"What did she do to you?" he hissed, "She can be vengeful!"

Katsuki grinned evilly, "Hell yea and that's exactly why I love her. She gave a sandwich with the cheese still in the wrapper and she mixed ghost chilly pepper into my chili soup when I wasn't looking."

"Oh wow."

"I waited because I felt like it wasn't the right time yet. You're so eager to start the rest of your life with him that he's the one but you'll end up messing it up. He's new to everything. The guy never had a sleepover or played with fucking legos for fuck's sake! Give him some time to feel things out and decide."

Izuku nodded.

"Are you sure that you are just overreacting and overthinking?"

Izuku shrugged.

"You can tell he's not the type to run away."

"You really think that, Kacchan?"

"He told me on the way back home to your house what happened. He's had it rough so you need to be patient with him. You don't even need to be married. You two can get your car and have a bigger house. You'll graduate and have the job of your dreams. No rush!"

Izuku sighed and smiled at him, "If you're hungry, I'll buy you Mcdonald's since you listened to me complain... again."

"Man, you're as bad as Ochako. Whenever she wants a foot rub she buys me fifty piece chicken nugget."

They both started laughing.

_**AmbertheCat: Izuku would be my villain lol I guess Shouto would be too much of an easy target in my opinion. I love RWBY too! You should get caught up but it's only on Roosterteeth now and I don't know if it's on Crunchyroll anymore. That does make me feel proud lmao I haven't hit the end yet in my brain. I literally think of ways it could what sounds better and what the outcome would be but even with how dark some parts will be I think it'll be a happy ending. I'm glad I can inspire you! Like I said, when you post it, let me know!**_

_**Treecko360: Trust me, I need the laughs lol I'm glad this story make your days better! I'm like that with fanfiction, a great story can my day (or nights when I'm working) a lot better! Reviews like yours and AmberthCat's makes my day constantly since you both always review : ) **_

_**I'll probably post the new one next weekend. I'll keep updating this one through the weekend too : )**_


	25. Distance

"Midoriya!"

Izuku looked up from his book to see Mei running at him. He jumped as tackled him into a hug.

"I'm surprised to see you here at the library! I was sure you were going to cooped up with that boyfriend of yours! We have a week left!"

He looked away.

"He's been busy lately."

Her yellow eyes softened, "Oh well... Tenko and I can come over! I can make my famous enchiladas, rice and beans!"

"Isn't that weird for him though? To cook at another guy's house?"

Mei snorted and laughed, "Silly boy! I told him that you practically bleed a rainbow and that he had better chances of getting with you than I would, unless I grew a dick!"

Izuku hid his face behind his book seeing people staring at him.

"Ok! I get it!"

"Tonight! I'll see you there!"

"Oh ok-

"Bye!"

Mei was gone. He returned his book and left because he was too embarrassed to stay now.

X

X

"Mom?" Shouto called.

The house was really quiet.

"MOM!"

_Great no one is here and I don't know what to do._

Shouto walked up the stairs looking around at everything. Even though he barely moved away months ago, it felt like he was in someone else's house.

_I guess I just feel weird because I never felt like this was home._

He stopped at his bedroom door. Even though they had spent the night a few days in a row, they took one of the guest rooms. He didn't want to be in his old room. He couldn't stand the idea of thinking about what he had done to his mother in there.

_I guess I need to face it now. I feel so stupid to have said all those things to her. She deserves so much better. _

Shouto stared at the floor.

_I guess we forget parents have problems. I guess I always thought of them invincible and brave when they're human too. I would like to fix things before I got to college and move onto the next part of my life._

He took a deep breath and opened the door. Much to his surprise his father was sitting on his bed like he was in deep thought.

"Dad?"

Enji jumped looking over to the doorway.

"Shouto!"

He jumped up quickly with a face that was now coloring.

"Are you ok?" Shouto asked.

"Um, sure. What did you need?"

"I wanted to ask Mom a question but I see she isn't here."

"She's at work until one tonight. She's pulling a few double shifts of paperwork to get next week off."

"Oh."

"How are you and Izuku doing?"

"I haven't talked to him much. I have a lot to think about."

Enji raised his eyebrows at his son, "Did you two fight?"

"No."

"Want to talk about it?"

Shouto looked mildly surprised but nodded.

"I'm scared."

His father looked shocked now.

"About what?"

"You and Mom... How did you know you were for each other? Did it scare you?" Shouto fired off, "I don't know... I feel like it's a big dream or some kind of joke! Like I don't deserve him!"

"Whoa! Calm down."

Enji patted the bed. Shouto sat down letting out a long, deep sigh.

"I was terrified."

Shouto looked at him.

"I was scared I would mess up. I suppose that's why I stayed as long as I did. I did things that would hurt her to get back at her but in the end... I still loved her. I was sick to my stomach when I thought of leaving. Even when she threw the papers in my face, I told her no."

"Oh."

"I was so scared of losing her, I made myself distant from her leaving her with feelings of being lost and unimportant. Then she started acting weird so I guess I can't blame her."

"I'm sorry."

Enji nodded, "She admitted to me she was scared."

"She was?"

"Yes, but she charged forward without a second thought. I suppose in that sense, she's a lot like your boyfriend. He's probably scared too but he wants all kinds of things with you. The feeling is exciting and nerve racking."

"Well... I want to charge in but I have things I wanted to fix first."

"Oh. And that is?"

Shouto shifted on the bed some as he played with his pants, pinching the fabric.

"I yelled at Mom in here. It's why I didn't want to be in here."

"That."

Enji hummed for a second then slapped the back of Shouto's head. Shouto jumped and stared at his father with a bewildered expression on his face.

"There, I punished you. You can get over it now."

The young boy blinked before he started laughing. The tension in the room was gone.

"What did you want to ask?"

Shouto smiled, "I wanted to move back home. For a short time."

"Wow, really?"

He looked really nervous. That wasn't an answer he wanted.

"Is that ok?" he asked quietly.

"Of course! Since you can cook some, you can start cooking for everyone here!"

Shouto shook his head.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? You have a chef that cooks for you so you must've picked up some stuff."

"I suppose."

Enji patted him on the back before he got up.

"Wanna head over to your place and get your stuff? I'm free right now and tomorrow?"

Shouto scratched his head, "We can go now."

"Great! I'm hungry so let's get something to eat and go pack your stuff."

Shouto sat across from his father feeling awkward about the situation going on. He never thought in his life he would be sitting with his dad eating and helping him move back into their home. Enji noticed the thoughtful look on his son's face and smiled. They didn't need to say much to each other while they ate together. It was just nice to be there.

"Are you ready?"

Shouto nodded as he refilled his tea before they headed for the car.

X

X

"Thank you for helping me today! I know you want to enjoy the last few days you have left of summer but it was so busy today!" Inko said giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem Mom, even though I really don't know what I'm doing."

She giggled.

"You did well sweetie! You want a coffee?"

He shook his head.

"Baby, are you thinking about Shouto?"

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Yes, always."

He sighed.

"I wonder if he is regretting his mistake? I wish I knew what he was thinking. I wish I knew what he wanted."

Inko tapped her cheek, "You two are about to spend a lot of time stressed out... Maybe he wants to think about things. Maybe he's worried he will burden you. He's almost two years younger than you."

Izuku smacked his forehead against the table a couple of times.

"Son, stop that."

"Am I stupid?"

Inko flipped her open sign to close and headed back for the counter. She poured two coffees and grabbed two breakfast tacos. She heated them up real fast and placed one in front of her son then the coffee. She sat down and started sipping it slowly not making eye contact with him.

Izuku sat there waiting patiently. She finally took a deep breath and let it out slow.

"You want to know what everyone else sees when they look at you two?"

He looked confused.

"What?"

"You would be surprised to know Katsuki tells me a lot of things since he wasn't really close with his own mother. He told me he was jealous."

"What? The hell is he jealous of?"

She shook her head.

"The way you look at Shouto. The way you're so careful to do whatever it takes to make him happy. The way you don't make fun of him for not experiencing life. The way you kiss. The biggest one was the way you confessed your love for Shouto."

"Why would he be jealous?" Izuku asked.

"Ochako is jealous too actually."

"But they're engaged. I'm the one who's jealous!"

Inko laughed waving him off.

"People are attracted to you. For someone who could never ever find a date was being pursued by everyone else but he never knew it."

"I don't get it Mom."

"Ochako and Katsuki love you. Your friends tell me a lot... each on their own but they kind of were competing for your love when they dated you at the same time. They both wanted you so much but ended up with each other because you didn't want either one. Then this timid, emotionless boy walks into your life and you're head over heels for him."

Izuku bit his nails.

"I never saw it?" he said questioningly.

"Of course not."

"Now I feel worse. What am I supposed to do?"

"Go on with your friendships like I never said anything."

"Mom."

"You don't want Shouto jealous do you?"

Izuku made a face.

"I didn't think so."

"Mom... What do you see?" he asked curiously.

"Between you two?" she asked looking thoughtful, "Give me a minute to think of my words carefully."

Izuku ate fast and tried drinking his hot coffee at the same pace. His mother stayed quiet for a few minutes making him more nervous.

"Mom! Please! You're killing me!"

"Calm yourself."

She smiled fondly.

"I see true love."

Izuku's eyes started to water.

"Don't mess with me like that."

"I'm not."

He didn't say anything.

"The way you two look at each other. The way you smile and laugh together. I see the way he looks at you. I have never seen that from anyone in my life. No one has looked at me like that. Not even your father. Toshi... not even him. I have yet to see it but... In such a short amount of time..." she said trailing off, "I see true love."

He put his head on the table.

"Then why is he staying away?"

"I can't answer that."

She petted his head softly.

"Maybe things are moving too fast for him?" Izuku said, "I never expected it either."

"Give him a few days honey... Things will be fine."

"Alright."

"Don't be down when you are so very lucky."

X

X

Izuku's front door swung open revealing Mei and Tenko. She was carrying a couple grocery bags and he was carrying a see through beach bag that looked like it had games in it. She had her hair up in dread lock ponytails and wearing her usual tank top with ripped jeans look. Tenko was dressed in a black hoodie and dark blue jeans with bright blue shoes.

"We are home honey!" Mei cried.

"It's been a while since you've been here," Izuku said smiling, "You were here almost a year ago already."

"Oh!" she said looking thoughtful, "I never realized that! I've been so busy with everything and I was trying to win another scholarship!"

He smiled and nodded. His heart ached so much though.

"Want to play chess?" Tenko asked.

He grinned. The older guy seemed much more open with less people around.

"Let me get the food started! I haven't ate since eight in the morning!" she called.

"If you need help, let me know," Tenko said.

"Of course! Have fun!"

The two of them set everything up and began playing quietly. Once in a while they would both hum or tap the floor in deep thought. The only real noise in the whole house was Mei making dinner. She would peek in to watch them for a minute or two then return to her cooking.

Mei wouldn't say anything to Izuku but she was genuinely worried about him. Even though high times of stress with exams or school never even got to him but when she saw him at the library he looked so down. She really didn't even give Tenko the chance to argue but he would've agreed anyways.

She just hoped things would fix themselves.

"You're really quiet and you have a lot on your mind," Tenko said.

Izuku looked up to see the man staring at him.

"Mei said you had love problems."

His face started turning bright red.

"I'm sorry she dragged you here. I guess I'm not a lot of fun right now."

Tenko shook his head.

"No, it's ok. It seems strange coming from a bubbly person. I can tell when Himiko is upset and Mei when she's angry. They're generally very loud."

Izuku laughed and nodded, "Yea."

"I guess I'm like your boyfriend. He's quiet too but around the right people, he can talk and be himself."

"Shouto is like that."

"I can tell. I'm like this by choice... I overheard Ochako telling Mei about Shouto."

"Oh."

"Mei said he hadn't been around much."

"No... he hasn't."

Tenko scratched his head.

"I know how he feels."

Izuku looked up, "What do you mean?"

"I have severe social anxiety but Himiko helps me cope with it. I have medicine that helps ease the problem too but I only use it when I'm going to be in large crowds. Sometimes when I'm with Mei, her personality can overwhelming. I had explained to her that night of your party that sometimes I go off alone without telling anyone, to hide."

"That sounds rough."

"It can be. Mei is extremely understanding and she finds me anyways and talks to me until I come out. She doesn't want me to feel lonely when I lose it so she waits patiently. He may be overwhelmed and go to a place he feels the most comfortable. He can't hide once college starts so you won't have to wait long. Just send him some text messages reassuring him you're still there for him."

"Tenko! Can come stir the rice please!"

"I'll be back."

They left their game where it was at on the floor so they could eat. Mei handed everyone a bottle of Mountain Dew (she was the reason Izuku had started drinking them in the first place) and they watched a horror movie while they had dinner. Izuku had forgotten Mei could cook better than him and it was best food he had ever eaten in a while.

Mei put away the leftovers then watched as her boyfriend and friend continued their game. She flipped her attention back and forth between them and the TV. Around eleven Mei had dozed off and was snoring on the couch. The two guys finished their game with Tenko winning this time.

"You guys can use my guest room if you want."

Tenko looked surprised, "Are you sure?"

"Of course! Let me get a blanket while you get her."

Izuku turned on the bedside lamp in the guest room and pulled a blanket out of the closet. Tenko came in walking with Mei still asleep. He placed her on the bed and said goodnight to Izuku. He went to the front door and locked. He shut off all the lights in the house.

He flopped down on his bed with thoughts buzzing through his mind. Tenko had a good insight of what Shouto could've been going through. He just hoped Shouto still wanted him after not talking to him for a few a days. He rolled over facing the spot he always slept in.

_It smells like him._

He grabbed the pillow and hugged it tight.

_I always thought it sweet and cute in the movies but I never thought people really did it in real life. It has the faint smell of the shampoo he uses._

He laid there in silence for a while with his eyes closed.

_God, I do love him so much._

**AmbertheCat: They stopped doing RWBY on Youtube unfortunately. I think it was when volume six came out it's on Roosterteeth. I came across a few vampire Shouto human Deku but they weren't great and it sucks when Tododeku is limited. I prefer completed stories and I just hurt my own feelings reading unfinished ones lol I always try to complete one story before I start the next one but usually half way through one, I start another. Sometimes it's nice to jump onto another one when your brain stops functioning for the first story lol I've read a few with great endings but the angst is hardcore lol fanfiction on a fanfiction? That's interesting!**

**Treecko360: the nicest of people are usually the meanest and I know because I am that person! XD I've punished my own husband a few times and I leave the butter out on purpose to make him mad and I do it constantly. Marriage is fun lmao**

**Garnet168: welcome to fanfiction! I'm glad you like it! Real world AU's are my favorite if they're written really well and once I have the idea for another one I'll start it. I was thinking of a vampire Au myself but I don't know yet. **

**I'll post again tomorrow! Get ready for some drama! Have a great night everyone!**


	26. Idiot

"You wanna fucking tell me what you're doing exactly?" Hawk said staring at Shouto from across the table.

Even with the baby on the way and barely being married for one day, their house was being renovated.

"What do you mean?" Shouto asked.

_Hearing him angry is a little scary._

"My wedding was yesterday with your brother. You showed up alone and I just found out this morning you're living here?"

Fuyumi looked uncomfortable. Natsuo ate his cereal watching the drama unfold at the dining room table. He didn't say it out loud but he was delighted to his "perfect" younger brother get in trouble.

"I have things I want to do. It has to be done first."

Hawk squeezed his glass of milk so hard it cracked letting the white liquid leak out all over the table.

"When you seriously asked for my help, I thought you were serious about Midoriya. You brought him over here. We went over there, hell we partied together. Did you dump him?"

Shouto stared at the older man.

"I hadn't-

"Then where is he? I haven't heard your phone go off this whole time. You never talked on it yesterday. Are you two on a break?"

Toya walked into the dining room scratching his bare stomach and chest yawning.

"Hey everyone."

"You are the biggest dumbass to exist!"

Toya stood by Natsuo looking baffled.

"What did Shouto do?"

"That boy had some severe trust issues to fucking begin with and this is how you do him? You don't call or text? I should take you outside and beat your ass!"

Unfortunately for Shouto, their parents were at work.

"Babe, calm down-

Hawk jumped up knocking his chair onto the floor and stormed out of the room. Shouto sat there frozen in his seat.

"What just happened?" Toya asked looking at his siblings, "My husband shouldn't be so angry already."

"He's mad that the dumbass didn't call his boyfriend... Apparently for days now."

"You ghosted Izuku?" Toya asked like he didn't believe what was going on.

"I don't believe in ghosts," Shouto said looking confused and annoyed.

"Ghosted means you ended your relationship without saying anything. You just left without telling why," Toya said, "No wonder he was so mad."

"Shouto moved back in," Natsuo said adding fuel to the fire.

"What?"

For once, Fuyumi had nothing to say. She sat there looking sad.

"Why would he be mad and I didn't ghost anyone," Shouto snapped.

"An ex of Hawk ghosted him but moving out of the country. It left some trauma on him and that's why he's mad at you. In fact, I'm mad too. Izuku is one hell of a catch and you're over here of all places. This place is horrible and filled with bad memories."

"It's none of anyone's business-

"It is our business!" Fuyumi yelled with watery eyes, "He went through the trouble of teaching us how to drive! He cooked for us! We have fun with him and we partied together! It was like he was part of our family already!"

She left the dining room crying.

"What the hell is going on?" Shouto asked looking mad, "I didn't break up with him!"

"Then what are you doing exactly?" Natsuo asked.

The younger brother didn't say anything.

"I think it's funnier you think Izuku will sit around at his house waiting for you. If I was him and you never messaged me back I would be looking for some rebound ass."

"He isn't like that."

He snorted and shook his head.

"No one has ever been mad at you before and you managed to piss four people off at once. I can't imagine what his friend the loud mouth would have to say about what you're doing."

"Loud mouth?"

"Wasn't his name Kat something? Katsuki?"

Shouto didn't say anything.

"I wonder if I should give that little sweetheart a call myself? I'm single and so is he apparently. I would want someone who would spoil me with love and such too."

Shouto glared at his brother, "You leave him alone!"

"I don' think so."

He stood up carrying his bowl to the kitchen.

"Dumbass!" he called from the other room.

Shouto slammed his fist onto the table seething with anger.

X

X

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Izuku looked around the room.

_Did I get a text message someone was coming over?_

He got up and checked his phone. No messages. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey there!" Natsuo said waving happily holding a bag

Izuku was completely surprised. He blinked repeatedly like he was blinded by the sun.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Natsuo asked.

"Is Shouto with you?"

"No, but he moved back home."

Izuku blinked.

"What?" he asked like he didn't hear right.

"Can I come in?"

Izuku nodded and let him through. He shut the door.

"I brought some wine and party tray from the store. Wanna drink some and play video games?" Natsuo asked.

"Sure..."

_Is he here to break up with me for Shouto? He moved back home instead of here... It sounds like he did... I'm sure Shouto wouldn't be that much of an ass to not say anything._

Izuku bit his thumb staring at the TV.

"You ok?"

"I'm sorry... I just don't want to be rude but... Why are you here? Are you dumping me for Shouto?" Izuku asked.

"Do you think he dumped you?"

Izuku nodded slowly. Natsuo opened up the wine.

"Let's play and have some fun. This morning was stressful at the house and I thought I could cut loose for a few hours here if that's ok."

"Alright."

Natsuo and Izuku went through the whole second bottle of wine and both of them were feeling pretty good. Izuku had no reason to distrust him since it was his boyfriend's (maybe) brother. They had partied and hung out quite a few times but never alone. It didn't feel weird but then again, he was buzzing pretty good.

"Fuck! You got me again!" Natsuo yelled wanting to throw the Xbox controller.

"I told you I loved Halo..."

The man laughed and snorted, "You did..."

He picked up the party tray and looked at it. It was completely empty.

"I can get more snacks... Lemme get it," Izuku said with a goofy smile on his face.

He wandered into the kitchen and started through his fridge. Natsuo pulled out his phone and aimed the camera at Izuku as he bent over, snapping a picture. He hummed happily as he sent the photo to his little brother. The thrill of starting a fight with him was much more intense since he was half drunk and he never really got to fight him when they were younger.

_Ding!_

Natsuo grinned like an idiot when he saw his brother's message.

**Shouto: WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE!**

**Natsuo: Hanging out. What are you doing at home?**

**Shouto: What I'm doing is none of your business! Why are you there?!**

**Natsuo: He thinks you two aren't dating. **

**Shouto: …**

**Natsuo: So I thought I would jump in and get the cute heartbroken boy.**

**Shouto: Keep it up and I will punch you.**

**Natsuo: You won't do anything. Face it, you aren't ready for someone who's going to commit their whole life to you.**

**Shouto: That's not it.**

**Natsuo: Ttyl little brother. I'm feeling lucky.**

Natsuo placed his phone on vibrate. Before he could put it in his pocket, it started vibrating. He grinned as Izuku walked back into the living room.

"I found pepperoni, crackers and cheese... And grapes," he said with a cute drunken smile.

"That sounds fucking fantastic!"

Izuku giggled as he placed the plate onto the coffee table and plopped down by Natsuo.

"You ready to get your ass beat?" he teased giving a cocky grin.

"I have another question for you."

Izuku tilted his head to the side.

"Ok?"

Natsuo pulled his arm, bringing him closer making him squeak like a mouse.

"What are you doing?" he whispered looking nervous.

"Why are you with him when he won't answer you?" Natsuo asked quietly.

"I-I-

"Is it because you lost your virginity to him?"

Izuku looked away turning bright red.

"Answer me Izuku or I won't let go."

"I don't think so... That's not why."

"He's cold and unwanting in so many ways yet... I see the looks you give him. Do you think he loves you like you love him?"

"He..." Izuku's eyes watered up, "He told me first. Did I wait too long to tell him myself?"

The cocky smile fell off Natsuo's face.

"Damn, you hurt me with that look."

"Huh?"

Natsuo got closer to his face and he tried pulling away.

"Don't!" he hissed looking like he was going to cry.

"Is it because you feel guilty?"

"No... because even if he don't want me, I have to hear it from him and that would be cheating. It's flattering but I can't."

_Wow. So honest._

"What is it then?" Natsuo asked.

"He's the one."

"The one? Like you soulmate?"

Izuku nodded frantically.

"I feel it but it's ok if he don't want me. I just want to know how he's feeling but I was told maybe he was scared and to wait patiently because it's what he needs right now. So I'm going to wait for him. I'm sorry if you like me but I can't betray him like that."

"Then why did you let me in?"

Natsuo put his face against Izuku's neck. He stiffened up.

"You're his brother and I like hanging out with all of you."

"You are so innocent, Izuku."

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

The front door flew open revealing a super angry Shouto and a terrified Fuyumi who had driven him there.

"GET OFF OF MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND YOU IDIOT!"

Natsuo grinned and backed off. Shouto pushed Natsuo off the couch and pulled Izuku to his feet. He wrapped his arms around him tight with a furious look in his eyes.

"What is your deal sending me a picture of his ass!"

"My what?" Izuku asked as he was starting to sober up some.

"Natsuo, what were you thinking?" Fuyumi asked looking upset, "Everyone is so mad and you do something like this already?"

"Why's everyone mad?" Izuku asked looking confused.

"You're welcome," Natsuo said looking at Shouto.

"For what?!" he snapped.

"You came back here."

Shouto's arms dropped.

"I knew if I did something like this, you would get out of your little scared box and come running. Though, I would have to say that I wouldn't mind dating someone like him."

Natsuo winked at Izuku who looked away.

"Quit being a pussy and talk your problems out with the one person who gets you more than the rest of your own family. If you mess up again, I won't hold back and I'll take him for myself. Fuyumi, can I have a ride home?"

"S-sure."

The two older siblings left leaving Izuku in Shouto's trembling embrace. After a few minutes Shouto let go and headed for the door.

"If you're going to leave without saying anything... then... I... Don't come back I'm not going to play around."

Shouto froze with his hand on the door knob.

"I can't play games. I know I freaked out and everything but I came back in an hour or so! I just wish you would trust me enough to tell me what I did wrong. I can wait for you but if you aren't into the family thing I won't be mad," Izuku said, "I just need to know where I stand with you."

Shouto sighed.

"I want to make things ok with Mom first."

Izuku stood there feeling stupid.

"Then that's fine but I want to know if you're ok."

He turned around.

"I was scared... You would give into Natsuo because I hadn't said anything. Honestly... I wouldn't blame you. That's horrible of me to say but it's the truth. I know how I come off to some people. If you do want someone who is more sure, then I get it."

Izuku sighed.

"I couldn't betray you like that... Considering I have no idea what I am to you anymore."

"Everyone is mad at me except Mom and Dad. It's because I hadn't talked to you. Hawk was mad you missed their wedding but he didn't know I never told you."

"Oh."

They stood in silence for another minute.

"College is in a few days."

Shouto nodded.

"I don't start until Wednesday. I just found yesterday."

"I start Tuesday."

Izuku sighed, "Can you please stay the night? I miss you."

Shouto dropped his hand.

"I know you moved back in with your family."

"Yea, I did."

"Ok then..."

"I um... had lunch with my Dad. He helped me move back in for the time being."

"That sounds nice."

Shouto turned around.

"When they were all here with you... I realized I had missed so much. I wanted to give being at home a chance the right way but I was running too. I was running because I wasn't sure if I could give you everything you ever wanted. It sounds like a stupid excuse but it is the truth. It hurt to think I missed it all."

Izuku's face softened.

"That's all you had to say."

Izuku jumped at Shouto hugging him tight.

"I love you and I want you to stay but I understand. I love you..."

Shouto hugged him back tight.

"I really am a dumbass."

"You are but it's ok," Izuku said quietly and Shouto smiled.

X

X

"I had no idea you were having that many problems!" Ochako said drinking her milkshake.

"Kacchan did his best to make me feel better but... I felt like I was burdening everyone."

Izuku leaned back into his couch.

"Men are so dumb sometimes," she said.

He giggled and nodded, "Agreed."

"I can't believe his brother did all that."

"I was stunned... Honestly, he had the prettiest gray eyes I had ever seen. I was drunk and almost felt like I was looking at Shouto."

Ochako shook her head.

"Wow."

"You've been busy working a lot?" Izuku asked.

"Yea..."

"Are you and Kacchan ok?"

She looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm pregnant."

Izuku blinked.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm for sure this time. I never thought it would happen... Since I was never really regular like most women."

"Is Kacchan excited?!"

"I haven't told him yet. I should be about a week or so already."

"You can tell that soon?"

She sighed.

"I'm hoping... Considering I drank a lot on your birthday."

"I don't think one night would mess a baby up and it's not your fault for not knowing."

She nodded.

"I love him so much," Ochako said as she looked at her friend.

"I'm sure he loves you too."

"Can you go with us? I wanted to go to Applebee's and break the news... I'm just so nervous."

"I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you."

"You miss Tsuyu."

She laughed, "I do! She called me last night and I didn't tell her... I was afraid she would want to come home and miss out on her dream."

"You're going to have to tell her..."

"I know."

"I'm jealous."

She looked mildly surprised.

"What, why?"

"You're already doing all the things I want to do."

She flicked his forehead.

"Hey!" he cried rubbing his head.

"It takes time to get there."

"I know."

They drank their milkshakes in silence for a while.

"If Shouto continues to flake on you... I would leave him."

"What?"

Ochako looked down at her half gone drink.

"You don't realize all the people that would love to be him... He's just jumping in and out like it's a pool."

"He has a lot to fix in his life.."

"Katsuki told me."

"I know what you're saying though."

Ochako smiled, "Good. You would've told me the same when it comes to me and Katsuki."

"Yea, I would."

"Your boyfriend is a dumabss," she said before taking another drink.

Izuku smiled, "I know but he's my dumbass."

_**AmbertheCat: I know there's some writers who will pick up on a fanfiction that someone isn't working on anymore but I if you do a fanfiction about a fanfiction and that person is still writing I would ask permission lol you don't want anyone being a jerk and targeting your account. Your story maybe gold to someone else though! **_

_**After this one, there's two more chapters left! This chapter would've been called Dumbass but I don't think allows that so I called it Idiot instead lol **_


	27. Joy

It was Sunday night. Izuku sat in between Ochako and Katsuki in the truck with Katsuki giving him dirty looks.

"You said this was a date night?" Katsuki snapped.

"Yes I did."

"What the fuck is the third wheel in here for?!"

Izuku chuckled nervously.

"He's lonely."

"Fuck I don't care! I was hoping for a night for us alone and fucking later. Instead, I'll have this jackass around to ruin it."

"So crude," Ochako said grinning evilly, "You'll get what you want."

"I better," he snapped.

"Wow, I will never get used to hearing this," Izuku said and Ochako started giggling.

They ordered their food and drinks once they got there. Katsuki gave his fiancee the weirdest look when she ordered lemonade instead of her usual Pepsi but he didn't question. He was almost done eating when Ochako tapped his shoulder.

"What did I tell you about bothering me when I'm eating."

She laughed nervously.

"This is slightly more important than the food."

Ochako glanced at Izuku who gave her a nod.

"Oh fuck me, he got dumped and now he's moving in with us?" Katsuki groaned.

"No!" Izuku said his face turning red.

"We are moving in with him?" he asked staring at her.

"NO!" she snapped smacking his arm, "We couldn't move in with him. I would get fat because he would always cook."

"You could never be fat," Katsuki said with a serious look on his face.

"Thank you for that."

She put down her lemonade and took his hands.

"I have something important to tell you. I was nervous for days now..." she whispered.

"You can tell me anything. Is that why he's here?" Katsuki said staring at Izuku.

"Yes."

Katsuki stared at Izuku. He gave the blonde a small nod like he was reassuring him everything would be ok.

"Ok... go ahead."

Ochako looked like she wanted to cry but she took in a deep breath to calm herself.

"Katsuki... I'm pregnant."

His mouth dropped open.

"Are you ok?" Ochako asked quietly, not really expecting that reaction.

He pulled away his hands.

"For real?"

She nodded, "I took six tests... I had to be sure..."

"Why are you nervous?" Katsuki asked, "You could've told me..."

"I wanted you... I wasn't sure how you would react..."

Katsuki lowered his head and covered his face. Ochako looked over at Izuku nervously.

"Babe, I'm so sorry... I know we didn't plan for this..."

He took one of her hands and looked up at her. He had tears rolling down his cheeks. It was a surprising sight to behold for them both. The man barely had a soft spot but this... this was amazingly unreal.

"I can tell you I wouldn't mad about this. I am so fucking thrilled!" he said with a grin on his face.

The expression was loving and happy, it pulled at Izuku's heart. He had never seen that kind of look come from him before. Katsuki looked over at Izuku.

"You're going to be a fucking uncle... Congrats to you too asshole."

Izuku started laughing and Ochako joined in with him. Katsuki grabbed his fiancee's face and started kissing her repeatedly.

"Let's get married in September then," he said.

"Isn't that so soon?" she asked looking surprised.

"I don't give a shit! Tsuyu gave you that dress and you won't be able to wear it when you so far along... Besides, we are having a baby! I want to be married to you before that happens."

Ochako covered her face and started crying.

"Ok! September it is!"

"Let's get the fuck out of here! I want my bill!" Katsuki yelled making some people around him jump.

Izuku shook his head.

_At least someone's life is going right._

X

X

Izuku sat at his kitchen table looking at his college paperwork. He had messaged Shouto about the news of the new baby coming but that was twenty minutes ago. He really didn't expect to get an answer so he was surprised when his cellphone went off. He picked it up to see the message was in fact from his boyfriend.

**Shouto: Wow, was Katsuki excited?**

**Izuku: He was and told me I was going to be an uncle. I'm pretty excited myself. They moved the wedding up to in September.**

**Shouto: How exciting.**

**Izuku: Yea.**

**Shouto: I miss you.**

Izuku's heart fluttered in his chest.

**Izuku: I miss you too.**

**Shouto: I'm glad you do. I was scared I lost you the other day.**

"Didn't seem like it too much... More like he was jealous," Izuku said aloud frowning at his phone.

**Izuku: You haven't.**

**Shouto: I'm coming over. **

**Izuku: Are you sure?**

**Shouto: Be there shortly.**

Izuku looked around.

_It sure feels weird. I was alone for the longest time and when he started staying here... I felt lonely when he wasn't here. I got used to him not being here again._

"I do miss him though."

X

Shouto threw his bag into Fuyumi's back seat. She waited patiently for him to jump into the front passenger seat. Once he was in, they were off. Tension between the siblings was still a little high but they did their best to get along. Hawk hadn't been to the house in a few days and he was staying with a friend despite Toya's complaints.

"I'm surprised you want to go over there again."

"I miss him."

"Mom and Dad don't need you to fix things."

Shouto sighed.

"It wasn't about them only. I wanted to be with you three too. I wanted to know what it felt like. To be home. To be with family."

Fuyumi smiled, "Wow."

"I just wanted the chance to know. I already told Dad what I was doing."

"Oh, so you have a big plan?"

Shouto nodded, "I wasn't being a dumbass."

"Um, yea you were."

"I knew what I wanted... It was just going to take some time to get there... If it wasn't for Izuku, I wouldn't be doing this at all. I would've stayed in my apartment, bitter and angry."

"That's true."

Fuyumi smiled, "Want to take him some food?"

"Sure. Let's go to Taco Bell. I know they have Mountain Dew."

Thirty minutes later Shouto was at Izuku's doorstep. He knocked a few times. No answer... Fuyumi had already left. Shouto reached into his pocket and texted him to let him know he was there.

"Coming!" called a muffled voice.

Izuku opened the door with wet hair dripping onto his bare shoulders. Shouto swallowed hard.

"Here. I didn't think you would like flowers," Shouto said jokingly holding out the carbonated drink.

"Aw! This is definitely better than flowers."

Izuku kissed his lips lightly before letting him in.

"Your parents were ok with you staying over here?" he asked.

"I didn't ask. Why would I?"

Izuku smiled, "Some parents have rules for their adult children who live with them."

"Oh... I had no idea but then again I never went anywhere."

He shut the door. Izuku's heart was pounding in his chest. It had been a little while since Shouto had stayed with him. It was nerve racking.

"I hope you're hungry."

"I can eat."

Shouto started handing him tacos, sauce and some nacho cheese. Izuku started eating happily.

"So, are you in the mood for some TV?" Shouto asked.

He nodded giving him a big smile.

"Thanks for this. I needed it."

Once the Big Bang Theory episode ended Shouto got up from the couch but Izuku pulled him back down. He had a puzzled look on his face. Izuku locked lips with his boyfriend, making him close his eyes. The affection was sudden but not unwanted.

Shouto fell back the couch arm rest. Izuku slipped his hand up his boyfriend's back. He pulled away slowly then aggressively pulled Shouto's shirt off and his own. Shouto was surprised by his sudden aggressiveness.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I've missed you a lot and I've been pent up. I want you now just in case you decide to disappear again in the morning."

Shouto flinched but Izuku ignored it.

"Do I have permission to do what I want?" Izuku asked softly kissing Shouto's chest.

Shouto nodded, "You can do as you want."

Izuku unbuttoned Shouto's pants and pulled them off swiftly. Shouto turned pink as he got hard. His lover pulled his underwear off next letting his erection spring out. He gasped when he felt Izuku's warm tongue wrap around his dick.

"Ahhh! Don't go so fasstt-

Shouto looked down with a flushed face seeing that messy green hair bob up and down. He had one hand gripping the couch for dear life and the other was tangled in his boyfriend's locks. It had barely been two minutes and he felt like he bust already. He forced Izuku's head down harder than he mean too but he didn't struggle against it.

"Ahhhh! Un, I'm going to cum-

Izuku moaned against Shouto's dick and that was the thing that did him in. He came into Izuku's mouth. He pulled away licking his lips, staring hungrily into those mismatched eyes. Shouto was in such a daze as Izuku picked him up, carrying him to his room.

Izuku laid him gently on the bed as he pulled off his own pants and underwear. He grabbed the lube out of his top drawer. Shouto looked up at his boyfriend. Despite the scars all over his tanned body, he was quite sexy. He was ripped and his legs were well toned. He felt himself getting slightly hard again.

"Do you see something you like?" Izuku teased getting onto the bed.

"I see someone I love," he answered giving a smile.

Izuku blushed and smiled.

"I missed you so much," Izuku whispered into his ear, as he touched Shouto's asshole with lubed up fingers.

He kissed Shouto's neck lightly, trailing kisses down to his chest. He slid one finger in and Shouto let out a gasp.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded.

_I have no idea how he was ok with me doing that too him. It feels weird._

Izuku went for a second one and Shouto wiggled from the weird, new feeling.

"You feel really hot," his whispered.

"Did you enjoy everything I did to you the first time?" Shouto asked.

"Yes, because I did it with you."

Shouto leaned up and kissed him feverishly, "How do you want me?"

"Is it too much to ask for you to get on your hands and knees?"

Izuku spread his fingers out making him whine and arch his back. He removed his fingers, making Shouto feel slightly empty. He got up and got into the position his lover wanted. Shouto looked back to see the hungry expression on his boyfriend's face and it had to be the hottest thing he had seen so far in his life.

Izuku didn't say another as he pushed his throbbing erection into Shouto's bottom. He moaned and shuddered from the sudden hot feeling in his bottom. Izuku reached around and grabbed his boyfriend harden dick, giving it slow strokes. The noises his boyfriend made were cute and like music to Izuku's ears.

Shouto was finding it harder to keep his bottom up as Izuku went. He noticed this, slipping and arm around Shouto's waist, laying his broad chest against his pale back. The two of them moaned together until Shouto started crying out his lover's name as Izuku quickened the pace. Shouto cried out first, cumming into Izuku's hand.

"Ahh!"

He gripped the bed sheets for dear life as Izuku slammed into one last time, spilling his seed inside his boyfriend. The two of them collapsed onto the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get so rough," Izuku said breathlessly.

"I really liked that..." Shouto said laughing weakly.

Izuku covered his face in embarrassment. He had gotten so carried away. Shouto pulled his hands down giving him a weak smile. They stared into each other's eyes without any words. Izuku reached out and caressed his cheek.

"Please don't leave me again."

Shouto's face softened and he pulled away.

"I never left you."

"It felt like it."

"I promise you, Wednesday, we'll go to college together ok?"

Izuku nodded trying to blink away the tears.

"You want to start the shower? I can change the sheets."

Shouto nodded and did as his boyfriend asked. Izuku let a low sigh and shook his head.

_I just know things are going to be ok. I just have to wait for him to want to live with me._

He threw his dirty sheets into the hamper and before joining Shouto in the shower. Maybe right now he wasn't sure if Shouto would live with him soon or maybe a year from now but he just had to wait. It was a sad feeling but he felt lucky Shouto still wanted to stay even if it was just for one night every once in a while.

_**AmbertheCat: I actually never intended Natsuo to play the dangerous game of luring his brother back. The idea came to me and I thought 'is this taking it too far?' after two minutes of careful consideration, I threw it in lmao I needed to kick Shouto's ass into gear lol you're too sweet! I was slightly afraid it sounded like something off of the lifetime movie channel lol**_

_**suitupsammy: I'm glad you love my story! I think everyone needs a brother like Natsuo!**_

_**So, one more chapter everyone! I'll post it tomorrow : )**_


	28. A Surprise

_**Alright! Last chapter everyone!**_

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Izuku asked staring at Shouto.

He smiled and nodded.

"You have nothing to worry about," he insisted leaning in for a kiss.

"I'm going to miss you," Izuku whispered before kissing him.

"I'll miss you too."

Shouto grabbed his backpack before seeing his boyfriend's worried gaze.

"I promise you."

The truck door flew open.

"Come on fuck head!" Katsuki yelled.

"What?" Shouto asked staring at him.

"We have classes together! Didn't your fucking boyfriend tell you?"

"You didn't even tell me..." Izuku said looking confused.

"It don't fucking matter! You're taking Psychology and so am I! We have to have to go! You don't have all the time in the world right now to suck face."

Izuku blushed but Shouto smiled.

"Alright then."

"Bye."

Shouto and Katsuki walked off together. They watched as Izuku drove off with a mildly worried look on his face. Their class was a seven minute walk away from where they were. Katsuki caught him staring, making him mad.

"The fuck you want?"

"I need a favor from you."

"Where the hell do you get off asking me for shit? You know much I had to baby your boyfriend lately? All because you wanna be fucking emo about your family problems?!"

Shouto grinned, "You like babying him."

"What did you say?!"

"This is exactly what I want to do."

"I don't-

Shouto clasped his hand over his friend's mouth.

"Shhhh and listen."

X

"How was your day?" Izuku asked as Shouto climbed into the truck.

"Loaded. I have three classes tomorrow so I will be home by one. What about you?"

"I will be in school probably until six."

Izuku sighed.

"At least you can help me out with my homework tonight. I have a few papers to write and I would like your opinion on what I've already written."

"Of course."

"Are you going to make dinner?"

Izuku shook his head.

"Your Mom called. We are going over there about six."

"That's two hours from now."

Izuku shrugged, "I couldn't tell her no. I can pick you up in the morning."

"Are you sure? That seems unnecessary to drive all that way out to my house."

"I know but it's what you want right? I might distract you with too many cuddles and kisses."

Shouto frowned but nodded.

As promised, Izuku used a red pen on Shouto's papers to correct some of the problems. He made sure rewrite everything with a black pen. They made it back to the Todoroki household. Hawk and Toya weren't there since they were busy with their house.

"I'm so glad!" Rei said hugging Izuku before littering his cheeks with kisses.

"Mom, let my boyfriend go."

"I missed him so much!"

Izuku blushed.

"I'm so excited for you two!" she cried hugging them both.

"Um... It's just college Mom," Shouto said shooting her a murderous look.

"Oh! Yea... You're right."

She let them go and walked them to the dining room. Izuku locked eyes with Natsuo turning bright red.

"Don't be shy! I won't do that again since Shouto has come to his senses."

"Quiet."

Natsuo gave his little brother a devious grin.

"How was it today?" Enji asked with a smile.

"It was busy and uneventful. Just how I like it."

The night flew by and Izuku left at nine to head back home. It hurt him some to have to back home alone. He knew he would see Shouto in the morning. Once he was home, he collapsed into the bed trying to ease his worried mind.

It was going to be a long night.

X

Shouto jumped into the truck and they left for the college campus the next morning. It was a quiet trip with the both of them still trying to wake up and sipping on coffee Izuku had stopped someplace to get them. Once they were at the college they got out and headed for the lunch room to eat something quick.

"Katsuki will get at one since he gets out a little before me."

"You want to sleepover tonight?" Izuku asked.

Shouto shook his head, "No. I heard my English professor would load up with extra work and I would like to get started on it. It's not your fault but seeing your cute face would distract me."

Izuku bit his lip. Shouto kissed his cheek.

"No overthinking."

The two of them grabbed a muffin each and paid for it before making their way throught the lunchroom to sit down.

"Midoriya!"

Izuku dropped his chocolate muffin but Shouto caught it just before it hit the ground. The couple turned around to see Mei running towards them with Tenya behind her.

"I didn't see you yesterday!"

"I start today actually."

"Ah I see!"

"Good morning Izuku. Shouto."

Shouto nodded and Izuku waved happily.

"Let me see your schedule!" she said.

Izuku held out his.

"Three classes... You took some engineering classes? Why?"

"Just in case... It might come in handy later."

"Smart thinking. That's like you to think ahead," Tenya said.

"Well, I have to go," Mei said, "I'll see you guys around!"

"I better go too. I plan on seeing Fuyumi tonight, so I will be there later."

"Ok."

Shouto turned to his boyfriend.

"I miss you already."

Izuku smiled and kissed his boyfriend quickly.

"See you later..." he said waving.

Izuku sighed and headed for his first class.

The first two classes went by fast but he already had to write three papers for his biology class. The third class came and he was jumped by Mei once again. She hugged him tight and plopped down beside of him. It almost felt like old times but he was still down.

"So, how are things?" she asked.

"It's ok."

"Hm... professor must be late... Anyways, I think you're going to have a great year!"

"How would you know."

"So feisty!"

Izuku gave her a smile and looked down at his notebook.

"Tell Katsuki and Ochako I said congrats! I bet they're so excited!"

"Katsuki sure was very happy. I was glad for his reaction."

"Alright! Everyone calm down!" the professor yelled.

Mei sat straight up and started typing away on her laptop.

_I wonder how Shouto's doing._

X

X

"You two are biggest fucking dorks I know."

Shouto rolled his eyes, "Aren't you one too? You cried over finding out you're having a baby."

Katsuki punched his arm.

"Shut up! Who told you that?!"

"Would you believe me if I said Ochako did?"

"Yea I would. Damn her."

"You of all people going to be a dad... It's weird to think you're having a kid."

"Fuck off."

"What do you want? A boy or a girl?"

Katsuki blushed and looked away, "A girl."

Shouto grinned.

"Is that everything? We made four trips already."

"Yea... That's everything."

"He's going to be home in an hour. Let's get a drink. I'm sweating my ass off."

"Drinking Mountain Dew isn't the best thing to drink to cool off."

Katsuki rolled his eyes as soon as they walked out of Izuku's house, "You sound like Mom."

"Your eating habits are unhealthy."

"Will you shut up!" Katsuki yelled as they drove off for the gas station.

Shouto smiled out the window.

"I can't wait for Izuku to come home."

Katsuki smiled, "Me too."

X

Izuku drove home a little slower than normal. He had finished all the homework he had since his last class let out early. He wasn't eager to go home alone. He got closer to his house to see Katsuki's truck in his driveway.

_That is unusual... He would let me know if he was coming over. Even if he rude about it, he does tell me. I wonder if he's going through my fridge? Ugh, he acts like I'm rich when he's the one with the money since Ochako works. Cheap ass._

The door was locked. He frowned and struggled for his keys out of his pocket. He placed his backpack onto the step and got his door unlocked. He pushed it open with his foot and walked in to see Shouto sitting on the living room floor surrounded by boxes of all sizes. Izuku dropped his backpack onto the floor by the door and shut the door.

"Um... what's going on? Are we making a box fort?"

"People make box forts?" Shouto asked looking puzzled.

"Yea... We did when we were kids... Mom would get boxes and we would make tunnels and castles."

"That's awesome... Can we try that sometime?"

Izuku giggled and nodded, "Of course. Can you answer me why you're here with boxes though?"

"Yes I can. Come closer."

Izuku walked across the floor and Shouto got up on his knee.

"Closer."

Izuku chuckled taking a few steps forward. Shouto reached out and took his hand.

"Izuku Midoriya, I have been thinking a lot. I had time to think about everything that you had said to me and I have made a decision. I want the van but I would prefer an SUV but we can talk about it. I thought about it and I want four maybe six kids. I would like to adopt but maybe have a lady have one genetic child from each of us but we can talk about that.

"I would love a bigger house and I want one in the country. This house is fine right now though, I like it because it's cute like you. I want three cats, a few fish and two big dogs. I want to move in but I want to build the relationship with my family I never had so I can guarantee I will spend eighty percent of my free time here. My first question is, is that ok with you?"

Izuku could only nod because he felt like he wanted to cry.

"Ok... So I have more to say. I really, really love you. You scare me... You feed me the most delicious food. I love your friends, even though your best friend has a potty mouth. Your mom is like my second mom. You taught me to drive and you've been so patient with me. I want to everything else with you."

"I want that too."

"Are you sure?"

Izuku nodded with watery eyes, "I really, really love you too."

Shouto reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a black box.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Izuku asked.

Shouto looked shocked by his boyfriend's choice of words.

"Sorry! Sorry! I... What are you doing Shouto?" he asked again.

Shouto pulled his hand away and opened the small black box to reveal a silver and blue ring.

"Izuku Midoriya, will you marry me?"

The green haired man dropped to his knees staring at Shouto.

"Are you serious? This isn't a joke, right?"

"Why would I joke about this?" Shouto asked, "Did you think it was unbelievable I would want you?"

Izuku nodded slightly. Shouto sighed then smiled.

"I had questioned my parents every chance I could while I was at home. Mom went with me to get this and I was hoping she wasn't too obvious. I had to smooth things down with Hawk so he would stop staring at me like he was going to kill me. Then when Katsuki and I walked to our first class, I asked him to help me move most of my stuff in here."

"How did you get him to do that?" Izuku asked in amazement.

"Fifty piece nugget with a Mcdonald's gift card."

Izuku snorted before busting up laughing.

"Izuku Midoriya, will you marry me?" Shouto asked softly once his boyfriend stopped laughing.

"Yes, I will Shouto Todoroki."

Izuku tackled him into a kiss making him drop the black box and knocking over the boxes with Shouto's stuff in it.

"You have to let me put the ring on your finger," Shouto said sternly but he had a big smile on his face.

Izuku held himself above Shouto's thin body and held out his hand. Shouto slipped it on.

"I want to take your last name," Shouto said boldly, "Can I do that?"

Izuku grinned, "That or we can hyphen our last names."

Shouto hummed for a second.

"We can decide then."

He pulled off Izuku's shirt pulling him in for a kiss. Izuku began removing his fiance's pants when he heard footsteps.

"Alright! Before you two fuck, let me leave!" Katsuki yelled, "I wanted to be here to surprise you but you two fucks got all mushy I had to vomit three times."

"Why are you always here?" Izuku groaned.

"Get up! Ochako is excited for your engagement dinner. Get fucking ready. Shouto knows where to go."

Their friend left the house leaving them on the floor half naked. Izuku bumped his head against his with a soft smile.

"I love you."

Shouto grinned, "I love you too."

_**Treecko360: I had no intentions of going that far but once I saw your comment I did some research to find the perfect baby name for the little girl they are to have. It took twenty minutes but I like the name Kalama which is 'flaming torch' in Hawaiian. She would have Ochako's brown hair and Katsuki's eyes. She would be born April twenty second about two weeks early. **_

_**AmbertheCat: thanks lol I hope you enjoyed this ending : ) I wanted something happy and I wanted Shouto to give him a big surprise.**_

_** So... I hate myself and my brain. I got caught up in looking at fanart of Deku x Shigaraki because I like the dark side of the shipping spectrum and I read one on called Metamorphosis... Talk about roller coaster ride lol I was chewing on my plastic fork at lunch last night. Anyways, after I finish my next story I wanna do one with them together. **_

_**Of course with a lot of fluff because that's the best kind!**_

_** Anyways, new story I'm already seventeen chapters deep. I'm barely hitting half way on that one but I'll probably start my new idea anyways on the side. I look now and see this story is only a month and a week old pretty much. I blew through it so fast! **_

_**Next story: My Villain, Deku**_


End file.
